<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Worry, I Love You by wandsandlightsabers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758624">Don't Worry, I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandsandlightsabers/pseuds/wandsandlightsabers'>wandsandlightsabers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emsie’s Star Wars Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, More ships will come later, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smut, but I don't want to spoil anything, but not a college au, its kind of inbetween, not really a high school au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandsandlightsabers/pseuds/wandsandlightsabers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker has finally graduated high school, and though he was convinced he knew what he wanted to do, when he realises he has been in love with his best friend of fourteen years, he wonders whether his path in life is the right one. Mainly a Skybridger story but focuses on lots of other characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Ketsu Onyo/Sabine Wren, Korkie Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Emsie’s Star Wars Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Don't Worry I Love You AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy, I finally put my story on here! But here's the thing: I started writing this story when I had just began writing, in like March last year, and now looking back over these chapters I really notice how far my writing has come. I currently have 12 chapters of this written but I'm nowhere near done yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Luke Skywalker always imagined the day he graduated, he was just surprised it came about so fast.</p><p>So here he was, with is twin sister Leia and their whole friend group. Their mother and father had not left them alone all day, so it was nice to just be with their friends for a little while.</p><p>"I can't believe it has happened so fast." One of Luke's friends, Ezra, said to him.</p><p>"I know, it feels like yesterday we were eleven, missing our front teeth." He replied, remembering how him and the other boy had knocked their front teeth out at the same time.</p><p>Ezra was called over by another classmate, so Luke took the opportunity to look around at everyone.</p><p>Leia was talking with Jyn, Sabine and Winter. His parents, Anakin and Padmé, were talking with his Godfather Obi-Wan and his wife, Satine. Speaking of Godparents, his Godmother should be here by now. After all, the ceremony started it 10 minutes.</p><p>"Luke! Come on, Mr Erso wants pictures." Leia hollered over to him. He walked over to the group and saw all of his friends. He had known most of them nearly his whole life. There was only one he hadn't known so long, Amilyn Holdo. She was a nice girl, her family had moved to New York for her fathers job about eight months ago. Leia had taken her under her wing and the two had become close friends.</p><p>"Okay, say cheese!" Galen hollered. The group laughed while Jyn just shook her head at her embarrassing father. Once the photos were done, the friends split up to find their families.</p><p>"Come along sister dearest" Luke quipped to his twin. "Let's go find our parents who we haven't seen in so long." He said sarcastically while Leia just giggled.</p><p>"Oh Ani! Look at our babies! All grown up!" Padmé proclaimed. Anakin just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You've said that about sixteen times today, Love. It's not even eleven yet!" He cried.</p><p>"I can't believe how fast this has come around" Satine said, holding a hand to her chest. "It seems like yesterday you were convincing Korkie to play tag with you back in London."</p><p>Korkie was Satine and Obi-Wan's son, who lived over in Britain, where he was born. He was like a cousin to Luke and Leia, always playing with them when they flew out to London to see the Kenobi's.</p><p>Suddenly, Leia spoke up, "Hey, where's Ahsoka?"</p><p>"I'm right behind you, Skygirl."</p><p>Luke whirled around and saw his Godmother stood there, her blue and white curly hair cascading down her back.</p><p>He hugged the woman, grateful she was there.</p><p>"I was worried you wouldn't turn up." Luke whispered. Her hold on him tightened.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You're my only Godchild." She whispered back to him.</p><p>While Luke and Leia shared parents, grandparents and aunts and uncles, they did not share Godparents. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were Luke's, while Leia was the Godchild of Bail and Breha Organa, who were also talking to their parents.</p><p>Then Headmaster Palpatine announced the beginning of the ceremony and the family went to their seats. The twins headed to the front to join their friends.</p><p>"I'm suddenly very scared." Wedge, one of Luke's closest friends, whispered.</p><p>"It will be fine, we've got this! Don't panic." He told the boy with a smile. It seemed to calm him down because the boy smiled back and his hands stopped wringing.</p><p>The ceremony passed and the year group received their diplomas. Kanan, Ezra's adoptive father had organized a party for the group of graduates and their families later that night, so everyone went their separate ways for the rest of the day.</p><p>The Skywalker's got in their car and got about halfway home when Luke had an idea.</p><p>He reached over to his sister, who was looking at something on her phone and poked her. No reaction.</p><p>He poked her again but she just shrugged him off. He could get a better reaction than that.</p><p>Poke.</p><p>"Luke! Piss off!"</p><p>"Stop fighting." Their father warned from the drivers seat.</p><p>A couple of minutes went by, but Luke wasn't done being annoying yet.</p><p>Poke.</p><p>"Luke! Stop being a dick."</p><p>"I didn't do anything!"</p><p>The twins bickered back and fourth the whole ride home. As soon as they got home, Luke chased his sister around the house just like they were six again.</p><p>Anakin looked at his wife and shook his head.</p><p>"Somethings never change." He said with a shake of his head, while Padmé just laughed and agreed.</p></div></div></div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During the friends party, things take a turn for Luke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick heads up, this chapter contains alcohol drinking (I should also add that it's underage drinking as this story is set in America and the characters are 18 and 19). Also a description of an anxiety attack but I will summarise in the end notes if you would like to skip it :) <br/>It begins at the line ""I'LL GET IT!" Ezra hollered." and is technically until the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day went smoothly and nothing that interesting happened. Well, except for when Artoo stole Anakin's sandwich.</p><p>Artoo was one of the family's dogs. He was very hyper Jack Russel and wanted attention constantly. The second Skywalker pet was a very nervous Golden Retriever named Threepio. He was a rescue dog Anakin found when he was 21, so he had been a member of the family for a long time.</p><p>Soon enough it reached six in the evening, so Luke and Leia started to get ready for the party. Luke got out of the shower and walked down the hall to his room. As he passed Leia's room, he could hear her on the phone.</p><p>"…I just don't know if he's gonna be there or not?... Yeah I know that, it's just that he's ten years older than me!"</p><p>Luke decided he didn't want to know what his sister was on about and continued on to his room. It didn't take him long to choose an outfit; black ripped jeans, with his AC/DC jumper. He just didn't know which shoes to wear, his Doc Marten's or his Vans…</p><p>"Hey, Mom!" He yelled and within seconds, Padmé was in his doorway, trying to fix her earring.</p><p>"What's up, Lukey?" She said as Luke rolled his eyes at the old nickname from his childhood.</p><p>"Doc's or Vans?" He asked her, motioning to his outfit. His mother studied him for a moment before deciding.</p><p>"Doc's. The black ones though, not the red ones." She turned and moved to Leia's room, muttering about Artoo's toys as she went.</p><p>At seven-thirty, the Skywalkers piled into the car and headed to Ezra's. About halfway there, Padmé turned in her seat to face Luke.</p><p>"Hey, is Ezra's mom okay to do all this? She's having the baby soon, isn't she?"</p><p>"I asked Ezra about that earlier, she's not due for another five months so she's okay." Leia piped up, answering their mother. Padmé just hummed in acknowledgement but didn't seem convinced.</p><p>"Calm down, Love. If Hera needs any help, we can help her." Anakin soothed, reaching for her hand. "However, I do have a question," He added, looking at the twins from the rear view mirror. "If Luke can drive, and has his own car, why am I still playing taxi driver?"</p><p>Luke thought about that for a moment before saying "I honestly don't know, dad." Anakin just laughed and continued driving.</p><p>The rest of the drive passed quickly and they soon got to Ezra's. They got out the car just in time to see a German Sheppard run to greet them.</p><p>"Hey Chop!" The twins fussed over Chopper while their parents went to see Kanan and Hera, who had come to greet them.</p><p>"Ew, Skywalkers." Said a teasing voice, and the siblings looked up to see Zeb, Ezra's older brother. "Who invited you?" He said with a grin. He got into his car, clearly heading out, away from all of the eighteen year olds.</p><p>Leia rolled her eyes at the man and walked in to the house.</p><p>They were the last ones to arrive, and all of their friends were sat in the living room.</p><p>"Twins!" Ezra greeted, and the rest of them looked up. Sabine, Kanan and Hera's adopted daughter, stood up and hugged them both. Sat on the sofa were Amilyn, Wedge, Mart, and Bodhi.</p><p>Sat on the loveseat, stuck in their own world, was Jyn and her boyfriend Cassian. Luke had only met him a few times but he decided he liked him.</p><p>The twins sat on the floor, next to Winter, Ezra and Sabine, and talk started up again</p><p>"Hey, has anyone heard back from colleges yet?" Winter asked. They shook their heads, muttering "no" and "not yet".</p><p>"So, who wants a drink?" Sabine said as she jumped to her feet, a mischievous look in her eyes.</p><p>As they walked to the kitchen, they saw all their parents leaving.</p><p>"Where are you all going?" Jyn asked her father. Galen just smiled at her.</p><p>"We're going out for food; you have the house to yourselves. If you need us, we all have our phones on so you can get hold of us. Be careful." Hera warned as she wrapped her coat around herself.</p><p>After they left, Sabine pulled out her phone.</p><p>"I think this party needs a few more people." She said while everyone cheered. Almost everyone.</p><p>Luke thought he was going to be sick. He hated talking to people unless they were his friends. He must have gotten stuck in his thoughts because Mart grabbed his arm and gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"I'm good. Just thinking." He put on a smile as he said it.</p><p>After about two hours, no one else showed up. Luke was just beginning to calm down and enjoy the party. Then, the door bell rang.</p><p>"I'LL GET IT!" Ezra hollered. Amilyn, who was sat right next to him, flinched as the noise hit her ears.</p><p>"You're so fucking loud, Ez!" She yelled back at him.</p><p>The door opened and about twenty people came in. His friends went to say hello, but Luke was just concentrating on not passing out. He had no idea who these people were, and they looked to be at least five years older. Sabine motioned to him to at introduce himself. Well, Leia introduced him.</p><p>He found out some of their names, two guys and a girl. Lando, Q'ira and Han. They weren't horrible, but Luke felt very uncomfortable and walked away from the conversation. He wasn't participating in it anyway.</p><p>He sat in a seat in the corner. On his own. Not talking to anyone. He scanned the room and saw Jyn and Cassian talking with a group of the older people, Amilyn was dancing with the Lando guy, but he couldn't find Leia.</p><p>That's when his heart started racing. They were twins, they knew where the other was at all times. He stood up and started looking around the Jarrus' house for his sister. The song changed and everyone cheered at the new track, making Luke flinch.</p><p>It was getting hard to breathe now. He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the dining room but nothing. He stopped at the back door to compose himself. The door was open and he could see the garden. That's when he noticed it.</p><p>There was Leia, pushed up against a tree. She was making out with that Han guy.</p><p>"Fuck" was all Luke could say before everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Luke:(<br/>Summary for anyone who skipped the scene: Luke get's anxious at more people being invited into the party and goes off to find a quiet place to calm down. He looks outside and sees Leia kissing someone. Shocked twin brother mode activated. <br/>I hope you enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arguments suck, even more so when they're between twins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, here's the thing: I started writing this story when I had just began writing, in like March last year, and now looking back over these chapters I really notice how far my writing has come. I currently have 12 chapters of this written but I'm nowhere near done yet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke didn’t know where he was when he finally came around, but his head was pounding.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Someone asked quietly. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in his bed and Padmé was looking at him.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, opening eyes before instantly shutting them, pain wracking his skull.</p><p>“Ezra rang his mom and said you’d passed out. We rushed back straight away. Good thing too, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell.”</p><p>Luke gingerly touched the back of his head and hissed when he touched a nasty gash. His mother checked him over and bandaged his head, then told him to get some sleep. He had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark outside so it must have been late.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, the sun was streaming through the curtains and forcing Luke’s eyes open. He turned over and pulled the covers over his head. After a few minutes he gave up on trying to sleep some more and decided to get up. He stumbled down the stairs, feeling dizzy from his head injury. He finally got to the bottom and went to move into the kitchen but he heard voices from the living room. Feeling nosey, he pressed his ear against the door.</p><p>“…That’s not the problem, Ani! Even if they did drink."</p><p>“I know, Padmé. But that still doesn’t explain why Leia’s locked herself in her room.”</p><p>It was silent for a few moments, then Anakin spoke again.</p><p>“You don’t think they had a fight do you? They never fight!”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know, Ani. It's possible though.” Padmé replied. It broke Luke’s heart when he realised her voice cracked. She was crying. He and Leia made their mother cry. He got himself a glass of water and then headed back to his room. He had made it halfway up the stairs when he walked into someone, dropping the water on the carpet.</p><p>“Mom’s gonna kill you.”</p><p>Luke looked up and saw Leia, her eyes red rimmed. So Padmé wasn’t the only one crying…</p><p>“How’s your head?” She asked him in a small voice. Luke only shrugged and pushed past her, picking up the glass as he went, grateful it hadn’t smashed. He didn’t know why he was being rude to Leia, she hadn’t really done anything wrong. He flopped on his bed and checked his phone.</p><p>Nine missed calls from Ezra.</p><p>Twenty-eight snap chat messages from the group chat.</p><p>One iMessage. From Leia.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to see.”</em>
</p><p>Oh, now he was pissed. He typed back <em>“Oh so you were going to keep this from me forever?!”</em></p><p>A couple of minutes later, after Luke had opened and replied to everyone else’s messages, his door flew open to reveal Leia; tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“Luke please don’t be like this.” Her voice cracked and wavered as she spoke.</p><p>Luke wanted to scream. To yell at her. To tell her to get out. But she seemed upset, and it wasn't like she would have done it to purposefully annoy or shock him.</p><p>Luke looked up and saw that Leia was still stood there, sobbing and holding her arms around herself. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his sister. Her little frame shook as he hugged her, trying to calm her down. He led her to his desk chair and sat her down.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, she looked up at Luke and whispered, in the smallest voice he had ever heard, “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>No, he wasn't mad at her. Not at all. “No. I… I was just shocked. I wasn’t expecting to see you with him. I was scared, I didn’t know where you were, Lei.” He looked at her as he spoke, willing himself not to start crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I was just caught up in the moment. I was safe. I know him, it wasn’t just some random guy.”</p><p>Luke considered this for a moment. Was this the person she was talking about on the phone? Did she know Sabine would invite them all over? He had no idea and his head was starting to hurt even more.</p><p>“Look, why don’t we just put this behind us and move on?” He asked. Leia nodded her head, eyes welling up again before she asked, “You promise you’re not mad at me?”</p><p>“I promise. Come on, I’m hungry.” He smiled as he got up and dragged her downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>They both grabbed some pop tarts and went into the living room. As they opened the door, they saw their parents talking with Obi-Wan, Satine and someone else. With all the commotion they never realised that people had come over. The twins wore identical expressions as they realised who it was.</p><p>“Korkie”!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lot’s of chaos</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole chapter is basically a long panic attack. No i mean there is descriptions of one. I don’t really like this chapter but I scrapped it like ten times and this was the best one. It’s more of a filler I guess. Well, except for the end;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello there." Korkie said happily, sounding uncannily like his father. The twins instantly started blurting out questions, wondering why their British 'cousin' was in their American living room. The rest of their family just laughed at them.</p>
<p>"Woah, woah calm down. I can't understand you." He laughed at their excitement. "Leia, you go first."</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" The younger twin asked, her smile getting wider by the second.</p>
<p>"Well, I've been looking for a new job and your mum asked around at City Hall and I have an interview tomorrow."</p>
<p>Luke raised his question next, "Where's the interview?"</p>
<p>Korkie smiled smugly and answered, "The Empire State Building."</p>
<p>Luke and Leia both gaped at him. Satine's eyes welled up with tears and Korkie rolled his eyes. "Mum don't start crying again!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't believe how fast you've grown up." She sobbed and Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sniffed and thanked Anakin as he passed her the tissue box.</p>
<p>"Oi Luke, what in the bloody hell did you do to your head?" Obi-Wan cried, just noticing the bandage around his Godson's head.</p>
<p>Leia felt her blood run cold. What would he say? <em>Oh I saw Leia making out with some guy and passed out from shock.</em></p>
<p>But he didn't say that at all.</p>
<p>"Oh me and my friend Sabine were doing shots and I went too far. Jaegerbombs, am I right?" He laughed and Leia felt her heart rate slow down.</p>
<p>But Anakin didn't look convinced. He gave Leia a sceptical look to which she just shrugged. Her father was onto them. She decided not to worry just now so she turned back to the conversation. They were currently discussing Padmé's first drunken adventure.</p>
<p>"I'm not kidding, Luke. Qui-Gon had to call her sister to come and get her. She couldn't even stand up!" Obi-Wan said, smiling fondly at the mention of Qui-Gon.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon Jinn was Obi-Wan's adoptive father who had recently passed away the year before. He had been stabbed by a gang member when he was walking home one day. They were still investigating the attack, but all they knew was that the person had red hair and were covered in tattoos.</p>
<p>Leia remembered their headmaster, Sheev Palpatine, telling them all to be careful. She still didn't like the man though. He gave her the creeps.</p>
<p>As they were laughing, the doorbell rang. Artoo barked which scared Threepio, who jumped into Anakin's lap and shook violently. As her father hushed the dog, Leia went to the door and when she opened it she saw-</p>
<p>"Ezra."</p>
<p>"Hi, sorry that I just came by. I wanted to check that you were both okay. Luke was pretty bad last night, and you were all upset." The boy said, worry lurking in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh no it's fine! You're always welcome here, you know that. Come on in!" Leia gushed, moving aside to let him in.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, look who's here!" She announced as she brought Ezra in, "Oh shoot you haven't met everyone! Ezra, these are our kind of aunt and uncle, Satine and Obi-Wan, and our kind of cousin, Korkie. Guys, this is our very good friend Ezra." She introduced everyone to each other and sat back down on the arm chair, Ezra sitting on the sofa next to Luke.</p>
<p>They smiled at each other and became engaged in their own conversation, talking animatedly for the next few minutes before Anakin spoke up.</p>
<p>"So, Ez, any idea what you want to do next?"</p>
<p>"Well I have been looking at a few things but I kind of want to follow my dad and go into the Army." The eighteen year old answered, his face lighting up at the prospect of being just like Kanan.</p>
<p>"I was looking at the military." Luke said suddenly. "Yeah, I was thinking if being a pilot in the Air Force." He said grinning.</p>
<p>Anakin looked like he was about to cry, the thought of Luke doing the same as him obviously meant a lot. "Son, I can help you if that's really what you want to do? But don't feel pressured kiddo." He said, his smile getting wider as he spoke. Luke grinned and nodded, vowing to talk more later.</p>
<p>"So I just came to check on you guys, make sure you're alright. I've got to get back, I'm taking my mom to her scan. Dad and Zeb are working and Sabine is no state to even get out of bed today." He laughed at the thought of his sister incredibly hungover.</p>
<p>"Those damn Jaegerbombs." Luke said, making everyone laugh. Ezra looked slightly confused, but Leia just shook her head at him.</p>
<p>Padmé stood up to see Ezra out, giving him a hug just before he left. The Kenobi's then announced that they should get going, Korkie explaining he had to prepare for the interview.</p>
<p>Once very one was gone, Luke went to play on his PlayStation and Padmé went to get dressed for the day. Leia was just about to message the girls, to see if they wanted to go for food or something when her father addressed her.</p>
<p>"Leia, what happened last night? The truth please." He gave her a stern look, the scar over his right eye making him look more menacing. Leia opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before her father addressed her again, more strictly this time.</p>
<p>"Leia Shmi Skywalker, you answer me right now."</p>
<p>He used her full name.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>"I was with a boy. I didn't tell Luke where I was and he saw me kissing said boy. He panicked and went into shock, he passed out and smacked his head on the counter top corner as he fell. Amylin saw it and screamed, alerting me and Ha- the boy that something had happened."</p>
<p>She didn't have to look at her father to know how disappointed in her he was. Willing herself not to cry, she looked at him. His face was set in a hard look.</p>
<p>"Who was the boy?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Just some guy I met at the party."</p>
<p>"You just met him?! Leia! What if he had hurt you? Or taken you? Just the thought of that scares the living death out of me!"</p>
<p>Leia was starting to get angry now.</p>
<p>"Oh my god! Really?! Dad I'm eighteen years old! You did worse stuff than this when you were YOUNGER than me!" She screeched, realising the mistake of her words as they left her mouth.</p>
<p>"Dad. I didn't mean to- I just meant-"</p>
<p>"It's very clear what you meant Leia. I suggest you go to your room now, please." He spoke quietly, clearly hurt by her words. She nodded quickly and left as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Leia walked into her room and sat on her bed. Then she burst into tears. The Skywalker family had one rule: Never ever bring up Anakin's past. She thought about how hurt her father had looked. She did that. Her body shook as she sobbed. She tried to calm herself down but it was no use. She was going to get sick if she didn't calm down but she couldn't stop shaking. Then she felt it, that feeling of bile rising in her throat. Dashing out of her room and into the bathroom just in time, she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.</p>
<p>At that very moment, Artoo walked into the bathroom to see her on the floor against the toilet. He started barking, trying to get someone's attention.</p>
<p>"Artoo! What are you barking about you silly dog." Padmé walked by, just as Leia threw up again. "Oh, what's happened here?" She asked calmly, holding Leia's hair and rubbing her back.</p>
<p>Leia just burst into tears again, shuffling away from her mother.</p>
<p>"Baby, what's going on?" Her mother asked, obviously concerned. "Let me get your father."</p>
<p>"NO! Please, mom no." She asked, feeling queasy again.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Luke appeared in the doorway, worry crossing his features as he noticed the scene in front of him. "Should I go get dad?" He asked his mother, but before she could answer, Leia starting bawling her eyes out. She didn't know why on earth she was acting like this, she was just so scared of what her father would say to her.</p>
<p>"What the hell is all the noise about?!" Anakin yelled as he bounded up the stairs, anger radiating off of him. However, as soon as he looked at his family in the bathroom, all the anger washed away.</p>
<p>Luke looked very confused, Padmé looked like she was about to cry and then he looked at Leia. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her vision was fading at the edges and her hearing was dropping out.</p>
<p>"Luke go get some water! Quick!" She heard Anakin say. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. It was too much. Too many feelings. Everything went black and she heard someone say "Don't go to sleep, darling!" but that was it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luke bolted to the kitchen and filled a glass as quick as he could. He raced back upstairs and to the bathroom to see his parents walk out, Anakin carrying an unconscious Leia in his arms.</p>
<p>He followed them to Leia's room and stood in the door way, watching as Anakin and Padmé tried get her to come around.</p>
<p>He got their attention from where he was stood.</p>
<p>"Hey, this is what happens to me sometimes remember? When I have a panic attack, I pass out. Just leave her alone, she'll come around."</p>
<p>His mother nodded then asked, "What triggered the panic attack though?"</p>
<p>Anakin dropped his head. "I did." He replied.</p>
<p>"What?" Luke and his mother questioned.</p>
<p>"She brought up my past. I asked her to tell me what really happened last night" he nodded at Luke's head, "I got mad and then she brought up how I had done worse things. I gave her the disappointed look and told her to go to her room."</p>
<p>They were quiet for a few moments, then Padmé spoke, "She hates when people are disappointed in her. She must have felt awful.” She turned to Anakin, “It’s not your fault, love. I know it’s a hard topic for you" Anakin just nodded and wrapped hid arms around his wife  </p>
<p>It wasn't even one in the afternoon yet and Luke was exhausted. His parents left Leia to rest and went to continue on with their day as best as they could. Luke stayed with her, wanting to be there so she didn’t freak out when she woke up. But maybe he could just close his eyes and rest for a few minutes…</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Leia woke up, her head was pounding. She groaned and stretched her body out, but there was something on her legs. She sat up and turned her lamp on to see Luke, fast asleep against her legs. She giggled as he snored, nudging her legs against him to wake him up.</p>
<p>"'m up, I'm up" He murmured, sitting up. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Oh my god are you okay?" He asked her, concern clear in his voice.</p>
<p>"I'm okay. My heads pounding though." She declared. He relaxed visibly and handed her a glass over water from her bedside table along with some paracetamol.</p>
<p>Once she took the medicine she closed her eyes to will the pain away. Suddenly, she thought of something.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lukey, you seem to like Ezra a lot. Something you wanna tell me?" She asked, jokingly.</p>
<p>However, Luke didn't seem to register that it was a joke.</p>
<p>"Oh, uhm. Well I guess he's just really nice. He has nice eyes, and his smile is nice. Don't even get me started on his laugh." He smiled as he spoke, and Leia was half expecting his eyes to turn into hearts. "He always makes me laugh, and I always get this happy feeling when I see him. Kind of like butterflies in my stomach, you know what I mean?" He smiled, looking at Leia as she gaped.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." She uttered, eyes still wide.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>She thought she should probably inform her poor, oblivious twin.</p>
<p>"Luke. You love Ezra."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I’m uploading this from FF as that’s where I originally uploaded it. I’ve gone through and changed bits though because I feel like my writing is so much better now. Maybe one day I’ll rewrite it. Who knows? definitely not me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three months since Leia had confronted Luke. How on Earth did she figure out he had feelings for Ezra before even he had? Then again, it was Leia. She would go to a fortune teller and tell them their future before they could tell her hers!</p>
<p>"Luke? You in there?" Ahsoka asked, waving her hand in front of his face.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah sorry. My mind wondered off." He said, looking around. They were sat outside at a coffee shop, waiting for Ahsoka's best friend, Rex.</p>
<p>After another ten minutes, Rex arrived. "Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure Boba got up, lazy shit." He laughed, shaking his head at his younger brother.</p>
<p>"That's alright, you're here now. Coffee?" Ahsoka asked, looking at each of the boys. Once she knew what they wanted, She went inside to order.</p>
<p>"So, Luke, how's life?" Rex turned to him, a familiar smile on his face. Luke had known Rex for years. He could tell him anything and never felt like he was being judged.</p>
<p>"Uhm, it's alright. Can I ask you something, Rex?" He asked, voice getting quieter as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Yeah of course, kid. What's up?"</p>
<p>Luke thought for a minute before saying, "You're a twin… Do you ever feel like they know you better than you know yourself?"</p>
<p>"Well first of all, I'm a quintuplet, not just a twin. But yes, I always feel like my brothers know me better. Especially Fives."</p>
<p>Rex was a Fett, and the Fett family was one big family. He was one of eight sons, all who looked almost identical to their father, Jango. First came the twins ,Cody and Fox, then the quintuplets; Rex, Fives, Echo, Tup and Jesse, and then finally came little Boba. They had a mother, but she died when Boba was born. No one ever mentions her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ahsoka reappeared, carrying their coffees on a tray. "So, what we talking about?"</p>
<p>"Just twin stuff, you wouldn't understand." Rex said mischievously, winking at Luke.</p>
<p>Ahsoka and Rex then started telling Luke about their high school adventures. It was nice to just laugh over silly stories and not panic about boys. He took a sip of his coffee but it came right out of his nose when no other than Ezra Bridger came around the corner.</p>
<p>He started spluttering, the adults looking at him strangely. "You alright, kiddo?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Luke could only nod, still spluttering.</p>
<p>"Woah Luke, everything alright?" A different voice asked. Luke looked up to see Ezra looking at him with concern. Of course, Luke had seen Ezra since Leia confronted him but looking at him now, he realised things he never had before. The way his dark hair fell almost to his shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling. Those two little scars on his left cheek from when he fell in the playground when he was six.</p>
<p>Oh fuck he was in deep.</p>
<p>"…Luke? Luke!"</p>
<p>Luke shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. The other three were looking at him, concern written all over their faces.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry. That coffee went up my nose, hurt my head actually. I think I'm just gonna head home. Thanks for the drink 'Soka, it was nice seeing you Rex. See you later Ez." He said hurriedly, standing up and started to walk away.</p>
<p>He felt awful about just up and leaving like that, but he had to get out of there.</p>
<p>Luke stop panicking. Just get home, you can deal with it then.</p>
<p>"Hey! Luke!" That was Ezra's voice. Just keep walking, pretend you didn't hear him.</p>
<p>"Luke Skywalker!" Ezra's voice was so loud, a few nearby birds flew away out of terror.</p>
<p>Luke turned around, willing his breathing to slow down, and looked at the boy walking towards him. Ezra reached him and Luke thought he was going to pass out when he realised how mad he was.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that about?!" He said heatedly, "And don't even say you don't feel great, because I know you! Something's up, I know it. You've been avoiding me for a few months now and- why are you crying?..." He trailed off, his voice growing calmer.</p>
<p>Luke hadn't noticed the tears that were falling down his face until Ezra pointed them out.</p>
<p>"I don't know…I… it's complicated. Just got a lot going on. That's all. I'm sorry I made you think you'd done something, because you haven't. Not at all. I promise." He apologised, pulling at his jumper sleeves.</p>
<p>Ezra grabbed his arm and looked at him, "Come on, let's walk around the park. I don't want you going off on your own until you've calmed down."</p>
<p>Luke's heart did a flip in his chest at this, but this time he knew why. But how long could he hide his feelings? He knew it wouldn't be long when Ezra flashed him that beautiful smile.</p>
<p>He didn't know what made him do it, but Luke reached down and took Ezra's hand in his own. Ezra stopped in his tracks and Luke's heart dropped to his stomach. He'd done it now. Ezra would never speak to him again.</p>
<p>But Ezra just smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.</p>
<p>"Come on Skyguy, let's walk around the lake. If you're lucky I might not push you in." Ezra said, smirking mischievously.</p>
<p>"Okay first of all, Skyguy is my dad. Secondly, if you want to push me in you'll have to catch me first!" Luke said, running from the other boy. Ezra just laughed and started chasing him around the lake.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ezra tripped on a branch and fell into the lake, taking Luke with him.</p>
<p>They both looked at each other, completely soaked through and burst out laughing, trying to get onto the bank. Ezra made it out first and he held his hand out for Luke to grab, pulling him onto the grass. But he pulled too hard and Luke fell on top of Ezra, both of them sprawled on the ground laughing.</p>
<p>They finally stopped laughing and their eyes locked. All Luke had to do was lean in and he could kiss him. He didn't even have to think, because before he could do anything, Ezra's lips were on his.</p>
<p>It took him a minute, but soon enough he melted into the kiss. Soon, they both had to breathe, and they looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Sorry…" Ezra whispered "I shouldn't have done that." But before he could say anymore, Luke had cut him off with another kiss.</p>
<p>"We should probably get home… it's getting pretty late." He said when he pulled away again.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay… come on, I'll walk you home."</p>
<p>Luke thought his heart was going to explode. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. This was too good.</p>
<p>"You coming?" Ezra asked, holding his hand out to him.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Luke said a little breathlessly, taking his hand and starting to walk home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The minute Luke got home, he was bombarded with questions from his mother.</p>
<p>"Luke! Where have you been?! Ahsoka rang and said you were heading home. Are you okay? It's been hours!" Okay, that was an exaggeration. It was only an hour and a half ago that he was sat with Ahsoka and Rex. Still, he could understand why Padmé was upset. He had disappeared, plus his phone was dead. But he was in much too good a mood to be effected.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, mom. I was safe, it was only an hour. I was with a friend." Yeah sure. Friend.</p>
<p>Padmé looked at him, all traces of worry disappearing from her face.</p>
<p>"Just promise me you'll always be safe. No matter what. I can't lose you, any of you. Not you, not Leia, not your father." She pulled him into a hug and Luke could feel her shaking.</p>
<p>"Mom, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" He asked her, hugging her back tightly.</p>
<p>"Nothing… nothing, I'm okay. You just scared me today." She hugged him tighter. Now, Luke knew he wasn't very tall, only slightly taller than his mother, but it was still easy to hug her.</p>
<p>"It's a bit sentimental out here, isn't it?" Anakin appeared in the hall. He stood there for a moment then yelled, "Dad incoming!". He wrapped his wife and son in his arms, making them laugh. Artoo jumping at their legs, another voice was heard.</p>
<p>"Oh am I not part of this family anymore?" Leia asked, hands on her hips. She looked incredibly like her mother right there. Anakin held one of his arms out and Leia rushed into the hug.</p>
<p>"So this is nice and all, but I'm being squished by Leia." Luke laughed.</p>
<p>"Hey! You're squishing me!" Leia protested, looking awfully offended.</p>
<p>"Can you two do anything without squabbling?" Padmé asked exasperatedly. The twins looked at each other and simultaneously and said,</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Their parents just laughed at them, Anakin letting them go, saying how he needed to walk the dogs. Padmé said she was going to start dinner but stopped at the kitchen door.</p>
<p>"Do you guys fancy a pizza? I can't be bothered to cook."</p>
<p>Speaking at the same time once again, the twins both yelled "PIZZA!"</p>
<p>Two hours later, the Skywalker's were full of pizza, and watching a movie. The movie was about half way through when Leia's phone suddenly rang.</p>
<p>"Hello?... Hey Ez! How ar- what?" It was quiet for a few moments before Leia said "Okay, we'll be right there." She looked up at Luke and his heart dropped. Leia’s eyes were wide, and he knew her well enough to know that it meant something had happened.</p>
<p>"Kanan was attacked, he's in the hospital. Ezra asked if we could go down, he’s so scared bless him." Leia said, already getting up. Luke shot out of his seat and grabbed his keys, looking to their parents as he put his shoes on.</p>
<p>"We'll be back later."</p>
<p>They were just leaving when Anakin said, "Luke, let us know how he is. He's a good guy, he doesn't deserve this."</p>
<p>Luke nodded and started the car, Leia getting in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>They made it to the hospital in record time and quickly found Ezra sat in a waiting room. Sabine and Zeb were there as well, the older male pacing the room. Sabine was still crying, curled up in a ball on one of the seats.</p>
<p>"Ezra what happened?" Luke asked, rushing over to his…friend. It took Ezra a moment to realise the twins were there.</p>
<p>"We were walking home from the store and this guy ran up to us with a knife. Kept saying street rat. He tried to stab me, but Dad stood in front of me. The knife went right across his face. There was so much blood…" His voice trailed off at the end, his face going even paler.</p>
<p>Leia had gone to sit with Sabine, comforting her as she cried. Luke stood from where he was kneeled in front of Ezra and sat in the seat next to him.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Hera walked out, arms crossed over her bump. She looked suspiciously calm. "Kids, come here."</p>
<p>The little family sat around her, and she looked at the twins who were trying to slink back into the corner, away from the private moment.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay. You'll find out eventually." Hera waved them over, noticing how awkward they looked. "He's stable. He's going to be okay for the most part.</p>
<p>"The most part?" eb asked quietly.</p>
<p>Hera took a deep breath before saying, "He's completely blind. The knife was dragged across his eyes. They've done all they can, but he will never see again…" Her eyes welled up with tears as she spoke, and Luke knew why she was so upset.</p>
<p>Kanan would never see their child.</p>
<p>Soon enough, a nurse told them only one person could stay, so Hera gave Zeb the house keys and told them all to go home. She thanked the twins for coming and then disappeared back into Kanan's room.</p>
<p>When the twins got home, their parents were still awake, waiting for them.</p>
<p>"How is he?" Padmé asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"He'll be alright but he will never see again." Leia answered, following Luke up the stairs. "We're going to bed, see you in the morning. Love you." She said.</p>
<p>Luke flopped on his bed and stared at the celling. How could such a good day turn bad so quickly?</p>
<p>What made that person attack them? Why was he calling Ezra ‘street rat’? Luke didn’t know.</p>
<p>He tossed and turned for hours, but eventually fell asleep, exhaustion taking over his body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do I like this chapter? I dunno. Thanks for reading!:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, here is where I finally got better at writing. It's still not to the standard I like but well it's better than it was.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra hadn't slept all night. He tossed and turned for hours. It had been three weeks since the attack and Kanan was home now, but there was still a bandage around his eyes that Hera had to change every morning.<br/>Before he knew it, the sun was rising and the birds started chirping. He accepted that he wasn't going to get any sleep and crept out to the hall, careful not to wake Zeb who was asleep on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>He walked down the stairs, cringing as one creaked beneath his foot.</p>
<p>"Alright, which one of you is awake?" Ezra stopped dead in his tracks. The voice came from the kitchen; it was too deep to be Bine's or mom's and Zeb was asleep, meaning it was…</p>
<p>"Dad?" Ezra asked, voice almost silent. He walked fully into the kitchen and looked at his father. Okay, so Kanan wasn't his real dad, but he may as well have been. To him, Sabine and Zeb.</p>
<p>After all, an adoptive family is still a family.</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up?" Kanan turned his head in Ezra's direction, but he couldn't see him. He couldn't see anything. Not anymore.</p>
<p>Ezra walked over and put his hand on Kanan's shoulder, alerting him he was there, before saying "I could ask you the same thing… I just couldn't sleep."</p>
<p>"Yeah… me neither."</p>
<p>It broke Ezra's heart, how vulnerable his dad looked at that moment. "Do you want to talk about anything?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm not good at this stuff and that's what you always ask us." He said, sitting in the chair next to Kanan's.</p>
<p>"It's funny, all these things I took for granted. I'll never be able to see what colour Bine dyes her hair, see Zeb fall down the stairs when he runs down them too quickly. I'll never see you bounce on the balls of your feet when you're excited. I'll never see Hera, her beautiful green eyes, her green curly hair. I'll never even see the baby. Our baby." Kanan took a shaky breath before continuing, "How much help can I be with a new-born? I can't see shit!" He finished, running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Ezra wanted to cry. "Dad. I'm so sorry. The only reason this happened is because you were protecting me. I just… I'm so sorry." He couldn't seem to stop apologising. This was his fault. If that criminal had killed him like he was trying to, Kanan would have never lost his sight.</p>
<p>"Ezra, you listen to me right now." Kanan said sternly. "This is not your fault. That person is a cruel bastard. Please don't blame yourself. Come on, let's go sit in the living room. It's comfier in there." Ezra just mumbled an okay and guided his father over to the couch. As soon as they sat down, Ezra hugged his father tight, not wanting to let go. "I don't care how old I am, I just want a hug."</p>
<p>It didn't take long before he was fast asleep, Kanan's arms wrapped around him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leia knocked on her fathers office door, waiting for him to answer. She didn't know why she was so scared. This was her dad. Her best friend. She'd had him wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. "Come in."</p>
<p>"Dad, can I talk to you?" She asked, voice shaking a bit. Anakin looked at her, concern obvious in his features.</p>
<p>"Of course, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Remember a few months ago, when I brought up your past…" She started but stopped when Anakin's gaze hardened.</p>
<p>"Go on." He said slowly, his blue eyes never leaving her.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that I was out of place and I shouldn't have brought it up. It's a bit late but I wanted to apologise."</p>
<p>She went to leave the room, but Anakin stopped her.</p>
<p>"Lei, come here." He stood up from his chair and held his arms open. Leia didn't think she had ever moved so fast. This is where she felt safe from everything, in her fathers arms. "One day, I'll explain everything. But not now."</p>
<p>Leia just nodded, showing she understood.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing this means I'm forgiven?" She looked up at him, giggling.</p>
<p>Anakin just rolled his eyes and laughed before saying "Like I could ever stay mad at you, any of you to be honest."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A little while later, feeling much lighter, Leia decided to see if her friends wanted to go for food.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Groupchat: The Lads</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Leia: Anyone up for lunch?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JynandTonic: Absolutely!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ArtsyBean: I need to get out, I'll be there!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bodhi ;p : I wanna come!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wedgieee: Me too!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Leia: Of course! Everyone's invited.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SkywalkingOverYou: Yeah sure, I could eat. Ez, you coming?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blueberry: I'm not sure. I don't want to leave dad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ArtsyBean: Mom and Zeb are home. He'll be okay. We won't force you, but it will be good for you to get out for a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>CupHoldo: I'm in! You should come Ez! We've all missed you. We understand if you don't though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Biggsy Malone: I'll be there!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Leia: Okay, Dex's at three!</em>
</p>
<p>Luke loved Dex's. He always had and he always will. Dex, the owner, loved having their group there. It was their number one place to go together and here they were once again.</p>
<p>Ezra had decided to come, and while he was quieter than usual, it was still nice to have him there.</p>
<p>"So Jyn, how's that boyfriend of yours?" Amilyn asked, trying to find the straw of her chocolate milkshake.</p>
<p>"Ooooooh kissy kissy" Sabine started making kissing noises but yelped when Jyn kicked her from under the table.</p>
<p>"He's very good, thank you very much." She said, shaking her head at Sabine.</p>
<p>Suddenly out of nowhere, Ezra piped up, "Don't worry Jyn, Sabine's just mad that you've got a boyfriend and she doesn't." They all laughed until Sabine spoke again.</p>
<p>"Who said I liked boys?"</p>
<p>The table was quiet for a few minutes before Bodhi asked, "Wait, are you serious?"</p>
<p>"Bodhi, do I look like I like men?"</p>
<p>They all started laughing and Luke felt Ezra take his hand under the table and quietly asked if he was alright. Luke nodded at him, smiling. For once, he wasn't lying when he said he was okay. He was happy, very happy.</p>
<p>As they were all walking out of the diner, Luke pulled Ezra behind the rest of the group.</p>
<p>"Hey, you guys!" Jyn called after them, but Leia just grabbed her arm and told her they would catch up before turning and winking at Luke. He had told her about the events at the lake afterwards and she squealed more than any person should.</p>
<p>Luke turned back to Ezra, who was looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna stay over mine?" He asked the other boy, cringing at how he sounded like a seven-year-old asking his best friend to stay over, not asking his… what was Ezra to him?</p>
<p>Ezra's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Over yours? Like, in your bed?" He questioned, frowning.</p>
<p>"Well if you want. But you don't have to! We have a spare mattress you could stay on. Or I could stay on and you in my bed. Or we cou-"</p>
<p>"Luke calm down it's fine I was playing around. I'd love to. Yeah sure." Ezra laughed, his cheeks flushing. Luke nodded and smiled. He didn't know why he was so nervous; Ezra had been his best friend since he was four. They'd spent the night at each other's hundreds of times. The only difference was that now they loved each other. A lot. O maybe they had always loved each other and had only just figured it out...</p>
<p>He looked over at Ezra, who was currently calling his mom to let her know he'd be out tonight.</p>
<p>"Yeah I know… okay I love you too." He hung up the phone and smiled at Luke.</p>
<p>"Come on Skyguy Jr." He said, grabbing Luke's hand.</p>
<p>"Skyguy Jr?" Luke asked, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"Well you said 'Skyguy' was your dad, so I'm calling you Skyguy Jr." Ezra said, flashing him a cheesy grin.</p>
<p>Luke just laughed and rolled his eyes as they walked back to his car.</p>
<p>"Hi lover boys. Sorry to be an inconvenience, but Luke's my ride home. Also, I love you both but please try to quiet tonight, I would like to sleep.' Leia said, smirking from where she was leaning on the car.</p>
<p>"Leia!" Luke hissed, glaring at her. But Ezra just laughed and patted Luke's arm.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Leia, I can be quiet, it's just whether Lukey here can." He said, winking at Luke. Leia just guffawed and got in the backseat.</p>
<p>The drive home was full of laughter and Luke thought he would have to pull over because he was laughing so much. However, they made it home without much drama.</p>
<p>"Hey kids, hey Ez! How you doing, kiddo?" Anakin greeted them, patting Ezra on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm alright, thanks, all things considered." Ezra smiled.</p>
<p>"Dad, where's mom?" Leia asked, looking around.</p>
<p>"She's upstairs. She wasn't feeling great so I think she went up to bed early. She might still be awake if you want to say goodnight." Anakin motioned to the stairs with his thumb.</p>
<p>"If Padmé's not feeling well I can go home, Zeb could come get m-""</p>
<p>"Oh nonsense, it's nothing bad. She just had a headache, that's all. You're always welcome here Ezra, you know that." Anakin assured him.</p>
<p>"Come on, we can go upstairs." Luke grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.</p>
<p>He didn't know what came over him, but the second his door closed he had Ezra pinned against it, mouths meeting in a searing kiss. It didn't matter that Luke had the upper hand, because Ezra was still taller and stronger than him. Ezra used all of his strength to push Luke off of him and pressed him down on his bed. Ezra stood in-between his legs and leant over him.</p>
<p>"Nuh uh, Luke. I'm older, so I'm in charge."</p>
<p>"You're only a few months older. It doesn't count." Luke said a little breathlessly.</p>
<p>Ezra just smiled at him before whispering "Shut up" and locking their mouths in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>"Hey Luke I was going to ask if yo- Oh my god." Leia opened the door and instantly covered her eyes at the scene in front of her. "My eyes! I'm sorry! I'm leaving!"</p>
<p>Luke looked up at Ezra, eyes wide. He looked back at him, his face frozen.</p>
<p>"Fuck." They both said at the same time and burst into laughter.</p>
<p>"I can't believe that just happened." Luke whispered, dragging his hands down his face. His legs were wrapped around Ezra's, he must have done it when they were kissing.</p>
<p>They were quiet for a few minutes before Ezra spoke.</p>
<p>"I'm not embarrassed."</p>
<p>"What?" Luke looked up at him, wondering what he was getting at.</p>
<p>"Even though Leia walked in on us, I'm not embarrassed Luke."</p>
<p><em>Oh I really am in deep.</em> This boy was too sweet.</p>
<p>"Neither am I, but you do know that she won't let this go." Luke said, rolling his eyes. Ezra just laughed and Luke felt the butterflies in his stomach again.</p>
<p>They put a movie on, but neither of them were paying much attention. Luke was straddled on Ezra's lap, kissing his face off. He had no idea how long they were making out for, but the movie ended and Luke was hit with a wave of tiredness, making him yawn.</p>
<p>"You're sleepy." Ezra whispered. "Come on, we should sleep. It's late. I'll still be here in the morning."</p>
<p>Luke put his head on Ezra's chest and he almost cried when Ezra started playing with his hair.</p>
<p>It was barely minutes before both boys were fast asleep, cuddled up in Luke Skywalker's bed.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really don't know what to say here but thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luke woke up the next morning, he almost panicked when he realised there was someone else in his bed; but then the memory of the night before came rushing back to him. What stopped them from going all the way? Self-control? Pure exhaustion? Luke wasn’t sure whether he was glad or not that nothing else happened. He felt Ezra stir from under him; Luke still had his head on his chest. He liked it there, he could hear the steady beat of his heart. He could stay there all day.</p><p>“Morning.” Ezra yawned and Luke smiled when he wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“Good morning. You’re very comfy by the way.” Luke said, making Ezra chuckle.</p><p>“I’m glad I make a good mattress, but could I get up now?”</p><p>Luke looked up at him, light blue eyes meeting indigo ones. He often wondered how someone ends up with such pretty eyes, they looked like a galaxy far, far away…</p><p>“Luke? You in there?” Ezra asked in a sing-song voice, brushing Luke’s hair out of his eyes.</p><p>“Hmmm? Oh yeah, sorry. Come on, I’m starving.” Luke sat up but Ezra wrapped his arms around his middle and yanked him back down.</p><p>Luke yelped in surprise and his eyes widened when Ezra moved from under him, now leaning over him instead.</p><p>“I told you Lukey, I’m in charge. I’ll decide when you eat.” Ezra leaned down and caught Luke’s lips in his own, pressing him further into the bed. He straddled Luke’s legs and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed.</p><p>“You really don’t want me going anywhere, do you Mr. Bridger?”</p><p>“Not at all. You’re stuck here until I say so. Just stay there, I’ve got you.” Ezra whispered in his ear, making Luke shiver.</p><hr/><p>Luke was starting to realise that it was very difficult to eat pancakes with your family when you and your childhood best friend had just…done it in your bed.</p><p>“Luke, you alright? You look completely out of it.” Padmé asked, fussing over him. “You’re all flushed. Feeling okay?”</p><p>“Mom I’m fine.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he could see Leia looking at Ezra with a suspicious look on her face. She then turned to him and her face changed to a look of understanding. Surely, she couldn't know. Right?</p><p>“Oh Luke, Ezra, I need to talk to you both about what we’re going to do for Bodhi’s birthday next week.”</p><p>Although Bodhi <em>was</em> turning nineteen the next Thursday, he highly doubted that’s what Leia wanted to talk about. Nevertheless, the boys followed her into the living room.</p><p>Once the door had closed, Leia turned to them,</p><p>“Sooo, last night. <em>Do</em> anything interesting?” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest, her lips curling in a smirk.</p><p>Ezra looked at Luke, giving him a look that clearly said <em>oh shit.</em></p><p>“Leia that’s obscure! We wouldn’t-“ Ezra started but Leia cut him off.</p><p>“Oh so you did do it. Not surprised, from what I saw last night.”</p><p>Both boys went bright red at this, remembering Leia barging in the night before.</p><p>Luke sighed and looked back at his sister, wondering how she could see through him so well.</p><p>“Alright, fine. Yeah. It happened, I trust you but if you say anything, I’ll never speak to you again.” He said quietly. Leia just nodded made a motion with her hand as if zipping her lips. She started to walk back into the kitchen, raising her voice slightly as she went.</p><p>“Okay that’s a good idea, I’ll check with the others to make sure they can do that.”</p><p>The boys followed her back and got themselves some pancakes before joining the others at the table.</p><p>Soon enough, they had eaten enough pancakes to fill them for a week and a discussion about politics had broken out. Of course, the twins and Anakin were used to these conversations, with Padmé being a politician, but poor Ezra looked so confused.</p><p>“Conversations here are much different than at my house. All we seem to talk about at the moment is the baby.” He said, shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh of course, how is your mom now?” Padmé asked. She instantly stopped pouring herself a cup of coffee, always interested if there were babies involved.</p><p>“She’s good yeah. Everything has been a bit all over the place recently, with dad getting out of hospital and all, but I think we have some sort of normality. Even if it’s just a little bit for now.” Ezra explained, looking genuinely happy for the first time in a while.</p><p>“Hey mom, has Korkie started work yet?” Leia asked, changing the subject. Obi-Wan and Satine had flown back to London a few days before while Korkie had moved to New York permanently.</p><p>Padmé sipped her coffee before answering, “He starts next week” she turned to look at Anakin before continuing, “I still can’t believe he’s living out here now.”</p><p>Anakin laughed and agreed, “He did always like coming out to see us. Especially after the twins were born.”</p><p>There was a ringing coming from somewhere and Ezra pulled out his phone to check. “It’s Zeb. Weird, he never rings me. Hello?”</p><p>Luke couldn’t hear what Zeb was saying but the way Ezra’s face was falling meant it couldn’t be good.</p><p>“Uh yeah okay, I’ll wait outside. Bye.” Ezra hung up and quickly stood, turning to Padmé and Anakin before speaking again,</p><p>“Thank you for letting me stay and for breakfast, I have to go.”</p><p>“Everything okay?” Luke asked as Ezra was putting his jacket on, wondering what could have made him so frantic.</p><p>“I actually don’t know, Zeb was really vague, said he had to come get me right away.” Ezra took Luke in his arms, kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“I’ll let you know when I know what’s going on. I love you.”</p><p>Luke hugged him back and nodded, “I love you two.”</p><p>Zeb pulled up to the drive and Ezra rushed out, waving to Luke as he got in the car.</p><p>Luke stood at the front door for a few minutes, wondering what could have happened.</p><p>Was Kanan okay? Zeb? Sabine? Hera? Oh no please let Hera be okay.</p><p>Luke liked Hera, she was nice to everyone unless they pissed her off. She reminded him a lot of his own mother, really. Kind to all.</p><p>Speaking of Padmé, she appeared in the hall a few seconds later.</p><p>“Everything okay?” She asked him quietly, walking over to where he was stood.</p><p>“Uhm, I’m not sure he’s going to let me know.” Luke mumbled, looking at the ground.</p><p>Padmé nodded silently and it stayed quiet for a few moments and they could hear Anakin laughing over something while Leia protested.</p><p> </p><p>Luke, you love him, don’t you? Ezra?’ Padmé asked, her voice almost silent.</p><p>Luke looked at her, blue eyes wide. He started to object but realised that there was no point. “How did you know?”</p><p>“I’m your mother, I know everything.” She hugged him and Luke instantly accepted the gesture, always feeling safe in his mothers arms. Leia was closer to Anakin, but Luke had always been a momma’s boy.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get back to the kitchen before your sister kills your father.” Padmé rolled her eyes when she heard a mug shatter. Luke just laughed and followed his mother back through the hall, making sure his phone wasn’t on silence.</p><p>Everything was fine and Ezra would let him know what was going on soon enough.</p><p>If only Luke knew; everything was not fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Ezra got in the car, he was firing questions at his older brother. “Zeb what’s going on? Is everyone alright?”</p>
<p>Zeb just sighed, his grip on the wheel tightening. “Kid, mom went into labour this morning.”</p>
<p>Ezra whipped his head around to look at the older of the two.</p>
<p>“What?! She’s not due for like another two months! What happened?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ask me, I’m no doctor!” Zeb snapped back. He quickly composed himself at turned his attention back to the road before continuing, “Sabine’s taking mom and dad to the hospital, I came to get you and we’re meeting them there.”</p>
<p>The rest of the ride to the hospital was uncomfortably silent. Ezra tried to remind himself that lots of early babies were okay in the end. He remembered Padmé saying that the twins were early, and they were both fine. Still, this wasn't good.</p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like years, the two arrived at the hospital. They asked a nurse at the front desk where their family was, and she pointed down a long corridor. It took them a few minutes to find the room but when they found it, Ezra’s heart dropped to his stomach.</p>
<p>Sat outside the door was Sabine, tears streaming down her face. Sabine didn't cry. Not like this.</p>
<p>“Beanie, what’s going on? Where’s mom and dad?” Ezra urged. Sabine just looked at him, he had never seen her look so sad before.</p>
<p>“They did a scan and determined that something has gone wrong. They said they had to get the baby out as fast as they could, if they didn’t then…” She sobbed again before continuing, “If they don’t get the baby out, something could happen to both of them. Mom and the baby.” She sobbed again and wrapped her arms around herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ezra slunk to the floor, willing himself not to cry. They couldn’t die, not the great Hera Syndulla-Jarrus. She was the person who took them in without a second thought, gave them all a home when they were orphaned or alone. They couldn't lose her. No, she would Ezra filled his head with that one thought. She would be okay.</p>
<p>He vaguely recognised his phone buzz, but didn’t check it. He looked at his siblings; Sabine had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying and Zeb was staring into space. His phone buzzed again and he finally gave in, checking it.</p>
<p>Luke: Is everything okay?</p>
<p>No. It wasn’t. That’s when Ezra’s blockade broke and the tears started to fall. He covered his mouth to try and stop the sobs, his whole body shaking. He felt Zeb sit next to him and wrap him in a hug. He didn’t know how long he cried, but he fell asleep at some point. Why couldn't their family catch a break?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luke was starting to panic, Ezra had read his message but not replied. He tried not to worry too much and just listen to the overly dramatic story Ahsoka was telling them.</p>
<p>“I’m not kidding, these idiots were trying to steal babies! I had to go after them.” Ahsoka was talking animatedly, her arms flailing in every direction. Anakin rolled his eyes at her 'very true story'.</p>
<p>"Sure Snips."</p>
<p>Luke’s method of ‘not worrying’ wasn’t going so well. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like a feeling in the back of his mind that things were about to change. For better or for worse, he wasn't sure.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ezra was sure no baby should be that small. He was sure that no baby should be attached to so many tubes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his dad, looking exhausted. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be okay. They just need to keep him here for a while.” He stopped for a moment and then spoke again. “Ez, what does he look like?”</p>
<p>Ezra’s heart broke and he tried to compose himself before answering. “Well, he’s very small. He has mom’s nose and dark hair, before she started dyeing it green. But he looks like you, he’s definitely your son.”</p>
<p>Kanan laughed at that, “I’d be concerned if he wasn’t, kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ezra looked over at Hera; she looked so tired and weak. He didn't like it but the smile on her face as she spoke to Zeb and Sabine made him think that she would be okay. He walked over and sat on the bed, taking her hand in his.</p>
<p>“Mom, I thought you were going to die.” He said, his voice so quiet he was surprised she heard him.</p>
<p>“Ezra, love, look at me. I’m okay and so is the baby, he’s just small. He will grow.” Her voice was hoarse and quiet, yet it still had that comforting tone that was Hera's. She brushed a piece of hair out of his face and put her hand on his cheek. “Sweetheart please don’t cry; I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Ezra nodded and hugged her, careful not to hurt her. She hugged him back, smiling. The midwife came in then, to check on mother and baby. </p>
<p>"We can probably let someone other than mom or dad hold him now, as long as mom's okay with it?" The midwife asked and Hera nodded.</p>
<p>“Right, who wants to hold him first?” Hera asked, jumping when Sabine gasped,</p>
<p>“Me! Me, please!”</p>
<p>As soon as her mother nodded, Sabine was up and walking over to where the baby boy was sleeping. The midwife helped her navigate all the tubes and hold the little bundle.</p>
<p>Sabine sat in a chair, holding the baby close to her.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, he’s so tiny.” She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, does he have a name or are we just going to refer to him as ‘the baby’?” Zeb asked, laughing.</p>
<p>Kanan shrugged, coming to sit next to his wife on the bed. “We thought we had some more time. We had girl names but no boy names.” He said, taking Hera's hand in his own.</p>
<p>“Kanan and Hera, ever the prepared.” Ezra said sarcastically, making Hera jab him in the side. It was quiet before Ezra had an idea,</p>
<p>“What about Jacen? Like in the story book mom used to read to me and Zeb when we were little”</p>
<p>Hera looked thoughtful for a minute, then smiled. “Jacen Syndulla-Jarrus. I like that. What do you think, love? She asked, squeezing Kanan's hand.</p>
<p>Kanan nodded, repeating what she had said. “Yeah, Jacen. It sounds good. I like it.</p>
<p>Baby Jacen was passed around for the next few hours, it was obvious he had his siblings wrapped around his tiny finger. A nurse soon came in to check on both mother and baby.</p>
<p>“I know you’re all excited but only dad can stay overnight, sorry guys.” The midwife said as he walked back in, looking genuinely sorry that he had to tell them to go home.</p>
<p>“Alright. Dad can I have the keys?” Zeb asked and took them from Kanan. “Come along children, we can come back tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Ezra handed Jacen to Hera, he really was a tiny baby. But the midwives and doctors had said he would be okay. So would his mom. They would be okay.</p>
<p>“Ezra, come on.” He felt Sabine put her hand on his shoulder and he waved to his parents, laughing when Hera made Jacen’s little hand wave back.</p>
<p>They made it home and Ezra went to the sofa, plopping down on it. Suddenly, he realised he had never replied to Luke. Pulling out his phone, he dialled his number.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Luke! I’m so sorry, it’s been a pretty hectic day.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s fine I understand. Everything okay?”</p>
<p>Ezra smiled before answering, “Yeah, it’s all good. Guess what?”</p>
<p>“What?” Luke sounded suspicious.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a baby brother.”</p>
<p>“You what?! Seriously?” Ezra had to pull the phone away from his ear when Luke shouted.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s tiny but he’s okay. He was premature.”</p>
<p>“Ahhhh, right. Well me and Leia were born at seven months and we’re fine. I’m sure he’ll grow really fast. How far along was your mom?”</p>
<p>Ezra knew Jacen would be fine, but hearing it from someone who understood personally was reassuring all the same.</p>
<p>“She was almost eight months, give or take a week or so.” Ezra answered the question.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah I’m sure he’ll be absolutely fine! What’s his name?’</p>
<p>“Jacen. He’s adorable honestly.”</p>
<p>“Awh, cool name. Like the character in that story we used to love.You seem to be obsessed with this little brother of yours, you better not forget about me.” Ezra rolled his eyes at the idiot. His idiot.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t worry, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too. I’ve got to go, I think Ahsoka is about to kill my dad. Am I okay to tell Leia or do you want to?”</p>
<p>Ezra’s heart swelled with love, he was so sweet.</p>
<p>“No it’s okay, you tell her. I’m pretty sure your mom might want to know as well. I’ll send you a photo tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll see you soon?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Bye.” He hung up the phone and saw Sabine stood in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Who shouldn’t worry because you love them?” She asked, putting her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“No one, just a joke.” Ezra brushed it off, hoping she didn’t see the blush spreading up his neck as he got off the sofa.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure.” She smirked at him, but he was already walking up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Sabine.” He called as he walked into his room, shaking his head as he heard her cackle from downstairs.</p>
<p>As he lay in bed, he thought over the day. It felt like hours ago that him and Luke had woken up together. When he thought about what followed, he felt his face flush. That had happened. Then, of course, there was that awful period where he didn’t even know if his mother would survive. But she did, and their family gained a new member. Their crazy little family, who he loved and cared for so much.</p>
<p>The chaos of the day caught up with him, and although it was only half past eight, Ezra felt his eye lids drooping. Nothing wrong with an early night he thought as he closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever fallen asleep so fast in his life before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Leia, can you come here a second?"</p>
<p>Leia put her book down and headed into her parents' bedroom.</p>
<p>"Yeah mom?"</p>
<p>Padmé looked up at her daughter from where she was folding the laundry, "Come sit down, come on." She patted the spot on the bed next to her, and Leia jumped onto her parents' bed, laughing as her mother bounced up.</p>
<p>"Must you jump all over the place, you're a lady." Padmé shook her head, picking up a few pairs of socks that had fallen off of the bed.</p>
<p>"The day I act as a lady is the day Threepio stops shaking." As if hearing his name, the golden retriever suddenly jumped up on the bed and led across Leia's legs.</p>
<p>"So, what's up?" Leia turned to her mother, playing with Threepio's ears as she spoke.</p>
<p>Padmé finished putting the clothes into piles before turning to her daughter. "When was the last time me and you spent time together? Just us two?"</p>
<p>Leia thought for a moment, it had been a while since she had spent quality time with her mother, either of her parents really.</p>
<p>Padmé spoke again, sensing that Leia was stuck for words, "I just feel like I haven't been there, for you or Luke. The past few years has been uproar at the senate. We're still trying to fix the mess Palpatine left us in when he left."</p>
<p>Sheev Palpatine used to work in the senate with Padmé but after a chain of events, all of which Padmé was forbidden to talk about, he ended up becoming the principle of the twins' high school. No one was really sure how that happened. But Leia knew for sure Mr Bonteri, their old English teacher, hated the man.</p>
<p>"Mom, look, I know how hard you've been working. Plus, it's not as if you barely acknowledge us. You do everything for us. How about me and you go for lunch?" Leia hugged her back.</p>
<p>"Oh god we're going to be those ladies who lunch," Padmé said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't we invite Satine and Breha, the fanciest women I know to top it all off." Padmé said dramatically and Leia started to laugh, Padmé joining her. Leia tried to stop but her mother had one of those contagious laughs that just made calming down all that much harder.</p>
<p>"What are you girls giggling about?" Anakin stood in the doorway, looking at the scene in amusement.</p>
<p>Padmé finally calmed down, until Leia snorted and set them both off again. Anakin just shook his head at the pair, smiling at how alike they really were. Eventually, the girls finally managed to control themselves and Anakin turned to his daughter.</p>
<p>"Lei, I was about to take the dogs out, want to come with?" He asked her, knowing how much she loved to take the dogs out to one of the fields outside the city.</p>
<p>"Yeah just let me get changed. I can't exactly go out in my pyjama's." She said, gesturing to her blue top and bottoms.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll get the dogs in the car. Threepio, Artoo, walkies!"</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Leia was sat in the passenger seat, the dogs crying excitedly in the back.</p>
<p>"Where's your brother today?" Anakin asked as they left the city.</p>
<p>"Three guesses."</p>
<p>"Ezra's?"</p>
<p>"Ding ding ding, you're correct." Leia said, laughing with her dad.</p>
<p>Leia loved walking the dogs with her dad, ever since she was little. Anakin used to take the twins in their pushchair when they were little and Leia has gone with him ever since, Luke joining them occasionally.</p>
<p>The sunflower fields were one of Leia's favourite places, and watching the dogs run about with her dad was just as special to her. Artoo was chasing poor Threepio around the sunflowers while Leia and Anakin talked. Just as they were about to call the dogs back in, a giant Newfoundland appeared from in the grass, jumping up at Leia and knocking her over.</p>
<p>"No, down! Bad Dog!" Anakin yelled pulling on the dog's collar to get it away from his daughter.</p>
<p>But the dog didn't hurt her, it just wanted to play. Leia laughed as the dog licked her face. Artoo came over to play with the new dog while Threepio hid behind Anakin.</p>
<p>"Chewie! No boy! Leave her alone!" A young man appeared and the dog instantly running to him. "Sit. Stay." He connected the lead back onto Chewie's collar, "I'm so sorry, he wouldn't hurt you, he just wants to play all the time."</p>
<p>Leia suddenly realised who it was, "Han?"</p>
<p>He looked up and his eyes widened. "Leia, hi. How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm good thanks, you?"</p>
<p>"Uh yeah, thanks."</p>
<p>Anakin looked between the two as they continued their conversation.</p>
<p>"A friend of yours, Lei?"</p>
<p>"Oh right. Han, this is my dad, Anakin. Dad, this is Han, my… friend."</p>
<p>Han stuck his hand out and Anakin shook it, studying the young man for a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>"What's your surname? I swear I know you from somewhere."</p>
<p>Han looked taken aback for a second before he collected himself and answered, "Solo, sir. I'm Han Solo."</p>
<p>Anakin thought for a moment, and Leia looked at Han as he shrugged at her.</p>
<p>"Dad he probably just looks like someone you knew befor-" Leia tried to explain but her father cut her off.</p>
<p>"Ah! You were a cadet in Chicago when I went there to check on how you were all doing."</p>
<p>Realisation suddenly dawned over Han's face.</p>
<p>"General Skywalker! Of course! I'm sorry I didn't recognise you; it's been a few years. Not that you've changed very much, it's just…"</p>
<p>Anakin laughed as Han rambled, "Relax, kid. It's fine." His gaze hardened suddenly, and he looked Han dead in the eye, "How exactly do you know my daughter?"</p>
<p>"Oh, we met at a party a few months ago."</p>
<p>Leia closed her eyes, hoping that maybe her father wouldn't make the connection.</p>
<p>"Ezra Bridger's party?" Anakin questioned, trying to calm Threepio down when he started to shake again.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, Leia thought. He'd made the connection.</p>
<p>Anakin turned to her and said "Right,well we need to get going. Your mothers making dinner. Put Artoo's lead on, I'll sort Threepio."</p>
<p>"Yeah I need to get back, Chewie will want food soon. Bye you two, come on Chewie!" Han called and he walked back through the field, the giant dog trailing behind him.</p>
<p>Father and daughter were silent as they walked back to their car, the only sounds being their footsteps and the occasional bark from one of the dogs. They got Artoo and Threepio in the car and made it on to the main road when Anakin finally spoke.</p>
<p>"So, that was the mystery man from the party."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was him." Leia's voice was quiet, she wasn't entirely sure he heard her.</p>
<p>"How old is he?"</p>
<p>"Twenty-four. He's five years older than me."</p>
<p>"That's the same age gap as me and your mother. I'd be a hypocrite if I got mad over that. Have you seen him since that night?"</p>
<p>"A few times, we went for coffee one time. But it wasn't anything really, just two friends hanging out."</p>
<p>Anakin looked at her quickly, his eyebrow raised, before turning his attention back to the road. "Okay then, well as you said, you're growing up. I have to trust you."</p>
<p>Leia turned to look at him, clearly shocked that he was so calm. She nodded and it fell quiet again.</p>
<p>"Dad why were you so protective of me, but so calm about Luke? You know about him and Ezra and you're chill with them. Do you not trust me?" Leia asked, twining her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>"Of course I trust you, Lei. It's... I don't know. You're my baby girl. I just don't want to let you go. I don't want to let Luke go either, don't get me wrong. I just…" He stopped, clearly lost for words. Leia continued for him.</p>
<p>"It's just that I've always been closer with you."</p>
<p>"Yeah. You're twins, you're alike in so many ways yet different in others. But ever since you were born, you were both closer to either me or Padmé. And it's not that you prefer one of us or us one of you two; we know that you love us both all the same. Just as we love you both the same."</p>
<p>The rest of the drive home was nice, both talking about Luke and Leia's upcoming birthday.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you're going to be nineteen next week." Anakin shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>Leia thought for a moment, it seemed like ages ago they were all graduating high school. She still had no idea what she wanted to do in life. Did she want to follow her mother and go into politics, or follow her father and brother into the military? Maybe neither. She wasn't sure.</p>
<p>But she'd figure it out, she always did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The Lads</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JynandTonic: Guys, apparently college acceptances are being sent out soon. Keep checking your post and emails!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bodhi :p : Oh yeah I forgot about that! I hope everyone gets into where they want!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>CupHoldo: Fingers crossed. Luke, Ezra, when do hear back from the military?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SkywalkingOverYou: I haven't applied yet oops, my dad's going to help me later I think. Ez?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blueberry: I haven't heard back yet. Just a waiting game, I guess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wedgieee: We need another party!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Leia: Yes definitely!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Biggsy Malone: Sure, but where?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SkywalkingOverYou: I think our parents are out on Saturday. Our house?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>JynandTonic: I'm in! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>CupHoldo: Me too!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blueberry: Me and Beanie are in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Leia: Okay, see you all Saturday.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ezra crept down the stairs. It was still early and he didn't want to wake anyone up. Especially Jacen. He would only sleep for about three hours at a time and his parents were exhausted.</p>
<p>He tip-toed into the kitchen but startled when he saw Hera at the table, her head in her hands. She was shaking and Ezra could hear little sobs coming from her.</p>
<p>"Mom? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Her head shot up, her eyes red rimmed and tears streaking her face. She seemed to stutter a little before nodding and smiling at him, though it was terribly forced.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah, yeah. I'm fine Ez, just running some numbers that's all. What are you doing up? It's barley five."</p>
<p>Ezra knew she definitely wasn't fine. "Mom, come on, what's up?"</p>
<p>Hera looked at him, her green eyes filling with tears again. She shook her head and Ezra sat down next to her.</p>
<p>"There's not enough room in this house for all of us but we can't afford to move with all the hospital bills." She covered her face again and Ezra quickly wrapped his arms around her.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's fine. We're all okay here, we don't need to move." He said, trying to calm her down.</p>
<p>"No Ez, you and Zeb can't keep sharing, you're almost nineteen and Zeb's twenty-three. You both need your own rooms. Plus, Jacen can't always stay with me and dad."</p>
<p>Well, Ezra couldn't argue with that.</p>
<p>"Okay, look, right now we are okay. When you go back to work full time then we can go from there. As long as we can eat and Jacen has clean diapers, we'll be okay."</p>
<p>His mother gave him a watery smile and pulled him into a hug, whispering "I love you so much, kiddo."</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>Hera wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She stood up and smiled before clapping her hands together.</p>
<p>"Okay, breakfast?"</p>
<p>Ezra just smiled and nodded at her, having his own debate in his head.</p>
<p>If the guy who blinded Kanan was brought to justice, would they get compensation? He wasn't sure but if they did, oh it would solve all their problems.</p>
<p>"Hey mom, what if we took dads attack to court?"</p>
<p>Hera stopped, putting the bowls on the countertop before shaking her head.</p>
<p>"We can't. To go to court, dad needs a lawyer. Lawyer's cost money. A lot of money."</p>
<p>Ezra sighed and nodded. <em>Well there goes that idea</em>, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>"Ezra, love, I know you're trying to help but… it's just very difficult right now. Thank you though, it means a lot but just leave it to me, okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded and stood to get the cereal out of the cupboard.</p>
<p>This criminal, he was still out there. Ezra couldn't just sit there and wait, he had to do something.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, auntie Satine and Uncle Obi are flying back out?"</p>
<p>Padmé looked up at her son and nodded, "Yeah, I think they miss Korkie. Plus, they like being out here."</p>
<p>They were both in the kitchen, Luke helping his mother with dinner.</p>
<p>"Is this a good idea? Remember when I tried to help you cook but almost sliced my fingers off?" Luke asked as he chopped the carrots.</p>
<p>"In your defence, you were three. I turned around for two seconds, I look back and you have a knife in your hand!" Padmé said, shaking her head at the memory.</p>
<p>Luke started to laugh and Padmé smacked his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't laugh! You scared me half to death!"</p>
<p>An hour later, food was ready and Padmé sent Luke to go get the other two.</p>
<p>As he walked into his father's office to see Anakin on the phone. He turned to Luke and mouthed "Give me a minute." Luke nodded and leaned against the door frame.</p>
<p>"Okay, something has just come up. I'll have to call you back later." Anakin hung up the phone and turned to Luke, "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Dinner's ready. Who was that?"</p>
<p>"Oh someone from work, apparently they can't do anything without me."</p>
<p>As Anakin went into the dining room, Luke ran upstairs to Leia's room. Her door was open, and she was led on her bed, reading a book.</p>
<p>"I thought you were reading Jane Eyre?" He asked her.</p>
<p>"I finished it." She didn't even look up from the page as she answered him.</p>
<p>"What are you reading now?"</p>
<p>She held up the cover for him to see, <em>We were liars.</em></p>
<p>"Oh. Dinner's ready by the way." Luke turned and walked back down the stairs, Leia following closely behind him.</p>
<p>Dinner was the same as most evenings, the twins teasing each other, all of them talking about their day, the dogs led at their feet under the table.</p>
<p>"Hey mom, dad, if you guys are out on Saturday, could me and Leia have some friends over?" Luke asked, hoping they would say yes.</p>
<p>"Hmm. It's fine but under one condition," Anakin looked between the twins and continued when they nodded, "No heads being cut open this time."<br/>They all laughed, Luke absentmindedly touching the back of his head where the cut has closed up.</p>
<p>"You two were out with the dogs for ages earlier. Everything alright?" Padmé asked, sipping her drink.</p>
<p>"It was fine, yeah." Anakin nodded. "Luke, Ezra alright?"</p>
<p>Luke smiled and finished chewing before answering.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they're all exhausted with the baby, but he's adorable. He likes me as well."</p>
<p>"Babies are difficult. If they need a babysitter, we're always here." Padmé said.</p>
<p>Leia laughed, "Mom, you just want to see the baby." Padmé couldn't deny that.</p>
<p>After they had finished eating, Padmé had assigned Luke and Leia to do the dishes.</p>
<p>"Did I tell you that me and dad saw Han earlier?" Leia casually said as she dried a glass.</p>
<p>"What? No." Luke was trying to clean a particularly dirty plate as he spoke but water splashed over the side of the sink, soaking his shirt. "Dammit."</p>
<p>Leia laughed at him before explaining the whole thing. When she was done, Luke looked at her, very confused.</p>
<p>"Dad was that calm?"</p>
<p>"I know, I couldn't believe it myself, but he wasn't shitty or angry, well as far as I could tell anyway. Turns out he used to know Han."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Remember when dad went to Chicago for a couple of weeks when we were about fourteen?" Luke nodded and she continued, "He was teaching some new cadets out there, Han was one of them."</p>
<p>The twins finished off the dishes and headed back into the living room, both of them sitting on the other sofa across from their parents.</p>
<p>"I didn't know Han was military?" Luke asked quietly while they were watching something on the TV.</p>
<p>"He never brought it up. I'll have to ask him about it." Leia shrugged, clearly not worrying about it right now.</p>
<p>Later, when Luke was just about to go to sleep, his phone pinged. Artoo, who had decided to sleep on Luke's bed, perked up at the noise.</p>
<p>"It's fine Artoo, it's just Ez."</p>
<p>
  <em>Ez: I need your help.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos help me write and are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick warning: This chapter has descriptions of depression, if you would like to skip it, it starts when Leia says "Are you still in the military?" and ends with "but it was too soon for that."</p>
<p>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, what can I help with?" Luke sat in the seat opposite Ezra. They had come to Dex's for breakfast after Luke had received his message the night before.</p>
<p>"How much do you know about lawyer's?" Ezra asked, digging into his pancakes. Luke thought for a moment; he knew quite a bit, with his mother being in the Senate.</p>
<p>"Uhhh, I know a few things. Why?"</p>
<p>Ezra leaned in slightly before saying, "We need a lawyer for my dad. Whoever did this needs to be caught and… He's ruined my dad's life. He can't even see his own son." His voice went quiet. Family was a big thing in Ezra's family, that much Luke knew for sure. It was the same in his family. The fact that Kanan won't be able to physically see Jacen grow up broke his heart.</p>
<p>"Okay, there are a few things you should know. It will be a lot of work, not just for the lawyer but for you guys as well. A ton of trials and different court dates." He saw Ezra thinking and nodding.</p>
<p>"Okay, what else?"</p>
<p>Luke thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell his boyfriend about the harsh reality. He decided that Ezra needed to know and continued.</p>
<p>"One more thing. Keep in mind that not all lawyers will be in it for your dad. Some of them just want to get paid, they don't care about their clients. Unfortunately, there's quite a few of these in New York, so just make sure you know who to trust."</p>
<p>Luke's heart sunk at the crestfallen look on Ezra's face, both of them falling into silence as they finished their food.</p>
<p>"I just don't know what to do. Mom told me not to get involved, that we can't afford it. Maybe she was right… Maybe there's nothing we can do." The dark-haired boy looked out of the window, out into New York City's bustling streets.</p>
<p>"Luke?"</p>
<p>Luke looked around for the voice and saw Korkie walking towards them.</p>
<p>"Korkie! Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you were working?" He said, smiling as the man walked over to the booth he and Ezra were sat at.</p>
<p>"I'm off this morning. You're Ezra, right?" Korkie turned his head towards the other teen, smiling at him.</p>
<p>"Yep, that's me."</p>
<p>"So, how's the job?" Luke asked, finishing his drink.</p>
<p>"It's great! I think your mum is getting fed up with me thanking her every time I see her." Korkie rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Luke laughed quietly, before saying "It's mom."</p>
<p>Ever since they were young, the twins and Korkie would argue over whether it was 'mom' or 'mum', Korkie's British accent confusing Luke and Leia.</p>
<p>"Shut up." Korkie said, laughing at the blond. "I've gotta go, I promised Ahsoka I'd help her with something for work."</p>
<p>The boys said their goodbyes and when Korkie had gone, Ezra turned to Luke.</p>
<p>"He knows Ahsoka?" He questioned.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, they met when they were teenagers. Ahsoka had been sent to Korkie's school in Britain to do a presentation with some other students. They stayed in contact, not realising they both knew my dad."</p>
<p>Ezra laughed and finished his drink. After arguing over who would pay, the two left the café and walked through the park.</p>
<p>"Hey, this is the park where I first kissed you." Luke mused, looking at the birds in the trees.</p>
<p>"Uhh, no. I kissed <em>you.</em>" Ezra said, bumping his shoulder into Luke's.</p>
<p>"What? When?"</p>
<p>Ezra grabbed Luke's jacket and turned him towards him, and he kissed him. He kissed him like he never had before.</p>
<p>"Just now."</p>
<p>Luke tried to say something in response, something witty or clever, but his brain had just gone to mush. As he tried to form a coherent sentence, Ezra just laughed at him.</p>
<p>"You're adorable. Come on, it's cold."</p>
<p>It was nearing the end of November and the snow had started falling a few days before. The usually dark streets now covered in a white layer. Luke wasn't the biggest fan of the cold, neither was Ezra. But Leia, she loved it. They used to go out to Alaska to see Bail and Breha; they would go skiing, and laugh at each other falling over.</p>
<p>"It's too cold." Luke said, trying to stop himself shivering. Ezra went to take his jacket off to give to the other boy, but Luke stopped him. "No. You'll be cold and then you'll get sick and I don't want that happening."</p>
<p>Ezra smiled at him as they walked through the park. After a moment he turned and smirked at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Hey, I know how to warm up. Race you to the lake." And he sprinted off.</p>
<p>"Hey! No fair." Luke shouted, laughing as he ran to keep up with Ezra. They finally reached the rink, the ice packed with people skating around.</p>
<p>"Why'd you run of- Oh no." Luke pulled Ezra behind a tree, a bit too roughly.</p>
<p>"Oof. What was that for?!" Ezra whispered, wondering what had gotten Luke in such a fuss. The blond teen pointed to the lake, which was being used as an ice-skating rink, directly at-</p>
<p>"Is that Leia?" Ezra asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Okay? Then why are we hiding? She's your sister. <em>Twin</em> sister."</p>
<p>"Look!" The boys both looked around the tree to see Leia with someone else.</p>
<p>"That's Han." A smirk came across Luke's face as he had an idea. "Come on, let's go skating." He pulled Ezra towards the skating rink.</p>
<p>"Luke Skywalker, if you are insisting we go skating just to annoy your sister while she's on a date, I'm in."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leia had no idea what possessed her to ring Han that morning and see if he wanted to go skating, yet here she was, laughing at him as he slipped over. Again.</p>
<p>"Awh, can the poor nerf herder not skate?" She said, laughing as he tried to get up, but fell again.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up, just because you're like a princess on ice." His voice was teasing, but she could see the smile on his face. She finally grabbed his hands and helped him up. He stood to his full height and Leia realised just how small she was compared to him. He did have more than a foot on her.</p>
<p>"Hi." She said quietly. Han laughed quietly.</p>
<p>"Hi." He replied.</p>
<p>"Well if it isn't sister dearest!" Luke seemed to appear out of nowhere, skating around the two. He laughed as Han tried to move but just slipped over again.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Leia, neither of our boyfriends can skate. Ezra! Come on!" He looked over to the other side of the rink and Leia followed his gaze to see Ezra slowly sliding on the ice. Luke skated over to him, but he didn't stop quick enough and collided straight into the other boy. They both fell down on the ice in a heap, laughing like a pair of idiots.</p>
<p>"Come on, while they're distracted. Let's go get a drink or something." Leia ushered Han off the ice. He seemed happy to leave the rink, returning their skates as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"So, I've been meaning to ask you something? Since yesterday when we saw you in the field?" Leia asked as they walked down the street, hot chocolate in both of their hands.</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>"Are you still in the military?"</p>
<p>Han stopped for a second. He looked like he was remembering something. They walked for a little longer before he spoke up.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not. I was a cadet in Chicago, which you knew from your dad. I was struggling really bad at the time, no money, no friends, no family. I felt that there was nothing for me in this world. I got medically discharged a few months after I graduated. I was based in D.C but they explained that I wasn't in the right mind for the job. I got medically discharged."</p>
<p>Leia looked at him, he was looking down at their feet as they walked. It was quiet for a few moments before Han continued.</p>
<p>"I ended up in New York, running a few shitty jobs wherever I could. I should have saved up my money, buy I didn't. I would go out every night or spend it on alcohol. I just wanted to forget it. Forget everything."</p>
<p>Leia turned and looked at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind. I trust you. I've never told anyone, well, except Chewie." He laughed and Leia remembered the giant newfoundland jumping on her.</p>
<p>"How long have you had Chewie?" She asked him. Han smiled fondly; the dog clearly meant a lot to him.</p>
<p>"About four years. He saved my life. I know that sounds cliché, but he did. I found him on the streets, all malnourished and thin. I barely had enough money to keep myself alive, but I just thought, he's mine now."</p>
<p>"That's what my dad did with Threepio. Was Chewie chipped?"</p>
<p>"No, when I rounded up enough money to take him to the vets, there was no chip or owner. So, I kept him."</p>
<p>Leia smiled at the story, and she thought for a moment before asking, "How are things now?"</p>
<p>"They're better. A lot better. I don't drink as much anymore, only if I go out with my friends or something. I've got a stable job, not the dream but it brings in a good amount of money."</p>
<p>Leia looked at him and her heart melted at how proud he seemed of himself. He'd come a long way and she could see how hard he had worked. Leia really did like Han. Hell, maybe she even loved him. But it was too soon for that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Ezra entered the house, he was met with the lovely sound of a screaming new-born. Not the most uncommon noise in their house.</p>
<p>"Jacen please. What do you want? I've fed you, changed you, everything." Ezra walked into the kitchen and saw Hera, looking close to tears, rocking the baby back and forth.</p>
<p>"I've got his blanket, where are you?" Kanan appeared from the front room and tried to navigate towards his wife.</p>
<p>"By here love, Ez, help your father."</p>
<p>Ezra took Kanan's arm and led him over to Hera, knowing better than to try to take the blanket from him. He showed him to the table and once Kanan was sat down, Hera passed him the baby. Jacen quietened immediately, as if just being held by his father was all he wanted.</p>
<p>"Unbelievable." Hera muttered. "Are you two okay by there while I quickly take a shower?"</p>
<p>Ezra nodded and looked at his father and brother. Jacen had grabbed his dad's finger with his little hand and a huge smile broke across Kanan's face.</p>
<p>"He feels heavier, he must be growing fast." He said quietly, and Ezra hummed in response. In his short time in the world, Jacen had grown quickly which was good, he was very small. The midwives had assured them that his size was normal for a baby born so early, but it was still scary.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's definitely getting bigger. Me, Zeb and Beanie were talking earlier about what colour he will see first. I said green because of mom's hair, but Zeb reckons it will be orange." Ezra retold the conversation with his siblings earlier that morning.</p>
<p>"It could be green, mom's face is the only one he can truly recognise at the moment so he will be focused on anything to do with her." Kanan's voice was low, as if not to wake Jacen who had finally drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>"Hey, Ez? Do me a favour please?"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure."</p>
<p>"Can you take him up to his bassinet please? I don't want to risk it. I might drop him."</p>
<p>Ezra's heart broke. His father was too scared to even put his son to bed because he couldn't see.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Of course." He took the sleeping baby from Kanan, trying his best not to wake him. As he walked up the stairs, Jacen started to stir but quickly settled back down. Ezra placed him in his cot, hoping he'd sleep long enough for his parents to get some rest.</p>
<p>"Sleep tight Jacen. We all love you so much."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Korkie swore under his breath as another email came through. He just wanted to go home and sleep. It was nearing nine o'clock at night and he still hadn't left his office. True, he had only been in for half of the day, but that half day was dragging. He answered the final email and as he was packing up his laptop to head home, the receptionist knocked on his door.</p>
<p>"Mr Kenobi?"</p>
<p>"Hey, what's up Sophie?"</p>
<p>"There's someone here to see you."</p>
<p>Korkie sighed and nodded, "Tell them to come in." He sat back at his desk, whoever this person was must have been waiting for him to leave before they decided to come see him.</p>
<p>"Well well, I thought I would find you here."</p>
<p>Korkie snapped his head up and locked eyes with the woman leaning against the door jam.</p>
<p>"Auntie Bo."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos help me write and are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Leia finally get the explanation they have always been wondering about.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so this chapter really isn't one of my favourites. I've rewritten it about ten times with different situations. Anyway, here is the chapter, not really at the level I want it to be but here we are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell do you want?" Korkie shot up from his chair and glared at his aunt. "If mum finds out I've been talking to you, she'll kill me."</p><p>Bo just laughed and crossed her arms across her chest, "Satine would kill you? Please, she's the least violent person I know." She strode over to Korkie and glared at him. "I don't want to cause any trouble, but I may know something about who killed Jinn."</p><p>"Qui-Gon?" Korkie asked wearily, wondering if she was telling the truth.</p><p>"What other Jinn's do you know?" Bo snapped. "Anyway, I can't tell you where I've been all these years. You're probably too young to hear it."</p><p>"I'm twenty-seven."</p><p>"Oh. Thought you were younger. Well I'm not telling you. But I can tell you that they've got him."</p><p>Korkie stared at her for a moment, wondering if maybe he heard her wrong. "They've got him? What do you mean?"</p><p>Bo rolled her eyes and picked up a picture from Korkie's desk. It was a picture of him and his mother when he was little. Bo looked at the photo and her face seemed almost sad, but before Korkie could ask her about it the expression disappeared, and she looked up at him again.</p><p>"The guy who killed him. They have him in custody."</p><p>Korkie sat at his desk and tried to get his thoughts in order. Qui-Gon had been his grandfather, Korkie had only been seventeen when he died. A decade later, they finally got the person who murdered him.</p><p>"Is that all? I need to get home." Korkie was trying to keep his voice neutral, as if not to show how much the information affected him.</p><p>Bo glared at him and turned to walk out of the room, speaking as she went, "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone I told you about this. If… if <em>he </em>finds out" she turned back towards her nephew "He'll kill me." And with that she left.</p><p>Korkie sat there stunned for a few moments. Who did she mean by <em>he</em>? What was his aunt up to?</p><p>Half an hour later, Korkie had made it back to his apartment. He made himself some food and changed out of his work clothes, the whole time repeating what Bo-Katan had said over and over in his head, <em>they have him in custody.</em></p><p>He had debated calling his father, to tell him that they could finally get some justice, but something was itching at his brain, telling him not to. Maybe they needed more evidence? How did he know his aunt was telling the truth? No, he would wait until he had more information. No reason to get his family's hopes up. But he had to tell someone.</p><p>He picked up his phone and called the one person he knew wouldn't tell anyone. Someone he trusted with his whole heart.</p><p>"Ahsoka? Yeah hi. I have so much to tell you."</p>
<hr/><p>Hera Syndulla was a very proud person, she rarely asked for help. But if someone offered to look after Jacen for a few hours so she and her husband could get some sleep, neither of them  would say no. The little baby had her heart wrapped around his finger since the moment she found out she was pregnant, but he wouldn't sleep for longer than three hours at a time. She knew that people always said to cherish Jacen being a baby, as soon he would grow up right in front of her. She knew he would, the same happened with her other three children. If she could call them children anymore. Ezra would be nineteen in a few days. What had happened to that little four-year-old they had adopted?</p><p>It broke her heart to think about the kids' past. All of them had been through so much, yet they had managed to stay kind and caring through it all.</p><p>It was currently around four in the morning, and after Hera accepted that Jacen wasn't going back to sleep, she headed downstairs. Typically, as soon as she sat on the couch, Jacen's eyes started to droop and he fell back asleep, nestled in his mother's arms.</p><p>"Oh, little man, will you ever let us sleep?" She contemplated taking him back upstairs to his cot but decided against it at the thought of him waking again. Instead, she grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Hera flicked through the channels, stopping when it came to a show about wedding dresses.</p><p>Her heart clenched in her chest. Her and Kanan had gotten married quickly while they were very young, she was nineteen and him twenty-two. She didn't regret it one bit. She loved Kanan Jarrus more than she ever thought she could love another human being. But part of her did wish they had done a proper wedding, and she knew her husband felt the same way.</p><p>But they couldn't afford it. Not now anyways. Hera pushed the though from her mind, feeling ashamed of wanting a big wedding. That's not who she was. She had never cared for big, expensive things. She had her wonderful husband and her amazing children, she was very happy as she was.</p><p>After a few hours and many episodes of <em>Say yes to the dress </em>later, the living room door opened and Sabine walked in, her short pink hair messy from sleep.</p><p>"Mornin'" The girl said, her voice groggy from sleep. She flopped on the sofa and looked as if she were about to fall back asleep.</p><p>"Are you awake?" Hera asked, laughing as Sabine attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes, but missed and hit herself in the nose.</p><p>"Coffee." Sabine said, standing and walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she shuffled back into the living room, a mug in her hand.</p><p>Jacen started to whimper and Hera tried to shush him before he woke the whole house up. He stopped but made no sign of going back to sleep. She sighed and turned back to Sabine.</p><p>"Sleep well?"</p><p>"Yeah, did he cry in the night? I didn't hear anything." Sabine asked.</p><p>"Oh, he did. Your father was up with him for half the night. He just won't sleep unless someone's holding him."</p><p>Loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, as well as laughing and then a bang.</p><p>"Ow you idiot, you pushed me into the wall."</p><p>"Serves you right for waking me up."</p><p>"I didn't wake you up. I fell into the door because you left your clothes in the middle of the room."</p><p>"Well, if you- uhhhh. I don't know but it's your fault!"</p><p>The door flung open, Ezra and Zeb pushing their way into the room. The bang of the door frightened Jacen and he began to wail. The boys both cringed and turned to Hera, "Sorry."</p><p>"Well, with Jacen's crying and you two practically tearing down the house, I bet your father's up. Could one of you take Jacen?"</p><p>Sabine stood and took the baby from her mother. The green-haired woman headed up the stairs, smiling as she heard the three kids teasing each other.</p><p>As she suspected, Kanan was up and trying to navigate around their bedroom. He was getting better, but still needed someone with him.</p><p>"Hey, Love. Want some help?" Hera didn't want to force her help and pity on him, but she also didn't want him getting hurt.</p><p>Kanan didn't answer. He felt around him for the bed, then sat down, holding his head in his hands. Hera could tell something was bothering him, and she sat down next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Kanan, you alright?"</p><p>The man sighed and moved his hand, searching for Hera's. She moved her hand to his and he gripped it, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.</p><p>"You know I love you, right?" He turned his head to her, and she took his face in her other hand.</p><p>"Of course I do. I love you too." She studied his face, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. "Love, what's up?"</p><p>"I just feel as if you're doing everything. For me, for the kids. I don't appreciate you enough. I just need you to know how much I love you."</p><p>Hera's heart broke as she looked at her husband. He had such a good heart, she hated to see him like this.</p><p>"You think I'm doing all of the work? Who was up for hours with Jacen last night? It wasn't me. And it wasn't me who helped Ezra send in his application. You do so much, for me and the kids. I know that things feel so difficult right now, but we will get there. For now, let's just take one day at a time."</p><p>Kanan smiled and Hera kissed him. He fell back on the bed, taking her with him. Hera laughed as she flopped on his chest. They were finally getting their moment, their first quiet moment in months. Well, it was quiet until the sound of arguing and a baby screaming came from downstairs.</p><p>Hera sighed and stood up off the bed, Kanan following her.</p><p>"Come on, I think our kids are about to tear down the house." Kanan said, taking Hera's hand and letting her help him down the stairs.</p>
<hr/><p>Artoo was a very strange dog. Luke had known this for a while, but his thoughts had been confirmed after the small terrier had run into the wall for the third time that day.</p><p>"Artoo, slow down! You're going to hurt yourself." Anakin said from his desk, shaking his head at the dog. He turned to Luke. "So, any particular reason you have come to bother me?"</p><p>"Nah, just thought I would come to annoy you." Luke responded, spinning around on the desk chair opposite his father.</p><p>"Well as long as you don't start asking 'why' all the time like when you were little, then I don't mind." Anakin started typing furiously on his laptop. "Can these people do anything when I'm not there?"</p><p>"What's going on?" Luke asked. Anakin's job fascinated him, it always had even when he was younger.</p><p>"Meetings with the Royal Air Force. The only person besides me who seems to know what they're doing is a British Wing Commander."</p><p>Luke spun around for a few more minutes, he wanted to bring something up with his dad but he didn't know how to. His father knew him well enough to notice something was on his mind.</p><p>"Alright, something's up. Spill."</p><p>Luke sighed; he couldn't hide anything from his family. "Do you think I'm right for the Air Force? Or do you think I'd be better at something else?"</p><p>Anakin looked at him for a moment. "Luke." He said his name in such a way that Luke thought he was going to be lectured. "What do you want to do?"</p><p>"Dad, I don't know. I just don't feel like the military is right for me."</p><p>"Kiddo, look. You're only eighteen, almost nineteen. You don't need to decide right now. We'll be proud of you no matter what, okay?" Anakin was quiet for a moment before adding "Just don't do something stupid. Even if it seems like the best option at the time. Think things through. Okay?"</p><p>His blue eyes, identical to Luke's, looked haunted and the younger male knew his father was thinking of his past.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"I know. I've been putting it off for years but I need to tell you. Go get your sister."</p><p>Luke raced up the stairs and almost ran into his sister as she walked out of her room.</p><p>"Woah, careful. What's up?"</p><p>"Dad needs to talk to us."</p><p>The look on Leia's face was enough for Luke to see she understood. They walked back to the office where their father was sat, his knee bouncing. He was clearly anxious about this whole situation.</p><p>"Hi dad." Leia said quietly and Anakin's head shot up.</p><p>"Hey. I think I need to explain some things to you."</p><p>The twins nodded and Anakin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before explaining.</p><p>"You both know how my mother died when I was nine, that's how it all started. The idea of going into the foster system scared me so much, so I ran away. I was on my own for a few weeks. How I managed to get by I will never know."</p><p>His voice started to crack, and Luke and Leia could see the tears forming in his eyes. He missed his mother. Who could blame him? He was only a child when she passed away.</p><p>"A man found me one day. I trusted him because I was a scared nine-year-old. His name was Maul. I don't really remember much about him, to be honest. He's like a blurry image in my head. Anyway, he fed me and kept a roof, albeit a rickety roof, over my head. In return, I had to help them on jobs. By the time I was eleven I had been a part of multiple robberies."</p><p>Anakin was fully crying now, and Luke realised why he kept this from them for so long. Not because he didn't trust them, it was just too hard to talk about. It pained him to even think about it, let alone explain it to his two children, two people he loved with his whole heart.</p><p>"When I was twelve, Maul told me that a man and his son were staying in one of the hotels in the area. He had been watching them and he knew they were wealthy, wanted me to steal from them." He laughed a sad little laugh, "That's how I met Qui-Gon."</p><p>"They caught me, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They must have known something was up because they didn't call the police or anything. When Qui-Gon mentioned social workers, I begged him not to let them take me because I didn't want to go into the foster system."</p><p>"I think I said something along the lines of 'I'd rather you adopt me instead?' I was scared. While they were in Arizona they took care of me, let me stay with them, bought me new clothes that weren't ripped and dirty and actually fit. I grew close to them in the weeks they were there. I told them all about Maul and the gang. I trusted them." He was looking at his hands which rested on his desk, and Luke wondered if he had forgotten he and Leia were there.</p><p>Leia had started to cry and Luke didn't blame her, the mention of their grandfather was enough to start the water works. They missed him so much. Sure, the thought of him didn't hurt as much as it used to, but they still wanted him back.</p><p>"When it was time for them to head back to New York, they gave me an option. They let me choose, they didn't force me to do anything. Did I want to stay in Arizona, or did I want to go with them to New York?"</p><p>"I'm guessing you went with them?" Luke asked, his voice quiet.</p><p>"Yeah, I did. I think that's why I trusted them, they didn't force me. It was like everything was calm when I was with them. They adopted me and I was safe. But I would get nightmares about Maul coming for me. I still do." He trailed off a little bit before shaking his head and focusing on what he was saying.</p><p>"A few months later a social worker turned up at our house. I was terrified, I thought they were going to take me away, I ripped a hole in Obi-Wan's jumper because I was holding onto him so tight. But they didn't take me. They just came to inform us that Maul had been found dead. I just started crying, out of relief or grief I don't know. But he was gone, and I was safe with a family who loved me."</p><p>Luke sat there for a moment, processing everything he had just found out. He knew about his grandmother dying, and he knew his father came from Arizona. He knew Anakin had a history, but it was a lot to take in.</p><p>He saw Leia stand up and walk around the desk before wrapping her arms around their dad. Luke followed her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>"For what?" Luke asked, slightly confused at his father's apology.</p><p>"I just... I always feel as if I messed up."</p><p>Luke hugged his father tighter. "You made a mistake because you were young and scared. We're not blaming you for anything or judging you. You're still our dad and you have given all of us such amazing lives. We love you so much, no matter what history you have. Right, Leia?"</p><p>"Couldn't have put it better myself, Lukey."</p><p>Anakin wrapped his arms around his children, hugging them close to him. "I love you both so much."</p><p>"We love you too." The twins replied simultaneously</p><p>"So, you told them Ani?" A voice said from the doorway and the three looked up to see Padmé, smiling at her family.</p><p>"Yeah, I did. We made some pretty amazing kids." Anakin said, smiling at his wife.</p><p>Padmé nodded, "We did." She walked over and kissed her husband,"Wanna make more?" She laughed at the twins' shouts of disgust.</p><p>"Come on you lot, let's go for food." Anakin headed for the door, but turned and said "The last one to finish getting ready has to pay."</p><p>Luke had never gotten dressed so quickly in his life. As he and his father waited for the other two, Luke asked his father something.</p><p>"Do you think I'd be a good teacher?"</p><p>Anakin looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, you'd be a great teacher. Remember, you don't need to decide now."</p><p>As they ate their food a little while later, Luke thought about how grateful he was for his family. How proud he was of his father for talking about his past, how grateful he was for his mother's love and how much he loved having a built in best friend since the day he was born.</p><p>When they got home, entirely stuffed and exhausted, Luke realised that he hadn't spoken to the other important person in his life yet. The phone rang a few times before Ezra picked up.</p><p>"Helloooo." He said in a singsong voice.</p><p>They chatted about their days for a while, but then it went quiet. Luke started to wonder if the line had cut off when he heard his boyfriend's voice again.</p><p>"Luke?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You love me right?"</p><p>"Of course I do. I love you so much. Why do you ask?"</p><p>Ezra was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.</p><p>"Sometimes I panic that you're going to leave me…"</p><p>"Hey, don't worry, I love you. So much. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"Do you want to go for food or something tomorrow?" Luke asked, hoping Ezra wasn't busy. It had been too long since he had last seen him.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely! I've missed you."</p><p>"I've missed you too. Pick you up at seven?"</p><p>"That works. Okay, mom just put dinner out so I've got to go. I love you, Lukey."</p><p>"I love you too, Ez."</p><p>He hung up and realised he was smiling uncontrollably. He sat down on his bed and jumped when his door flew open to reveal Leia stood there, her face contorted with disgust.</p><p>"What is it with me and walking in on people?!" She said before she started rubbing her eyes, claiming she would have to remove them from her head.</p><p>Luke just laughed until his sides hurt.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed Anakin's scene about 600 times and I'm still not completely happy with it but I have been wracking my brain over this chapter for FAR too long. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezra watched his sister with astonishment. Each individual stroke of her paintbrush added something new to the canvas. They were sat in her bedroom, like they did most nights when everyone else had gone to bed, talking about anything and everything.</p>
<p>"How do you paint so well?" Ezra asked and Sabine turned to face him, her pink fringe falling in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Practice. I- I used to paint with my father when I was a little girl..." She trailed off a little before turning and carrying on with her painting. But Ezra noticed the way her hands shook slightly. The way she was no longer singing along with the music playing quietly.</p>
<p>Out of the three kids, Sabine shared the least about her past and she was the last to join the family. Ezra knew that unlike him and Zeb, Sabine's birth family was still alive but that was about it. She had kept quiet for the first few months of living with them, but she soon came around. It had been seven years now.</p>
<p>"I know you're wondering." Sabine said suddenly, her voice barely audible.</p>
<p>"What?" Ezra tried to play dumb, but Sabine wasn't an idiot.</p>
<p>"About my family. You want to know what happened, don't you?"</p>
<p>She turned towards him again and he noticed how dejected her normally happy face was. She was twirling her paintbrush between her fingers, which were still shaking slightly.</p>
<p>"It's okay. I don't blame you for wondering. I always wondered about you and Zeb's parents." She stopped when Ezra's face dropped at the mention of his parents. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I…" She trailed off, and Ezra noticed how the paintbrush stopped spinning in her hand.</p>
<p>"Hey it's okay. I'm not mad, I know you didn't mean anything bad." Ezra remembered so little of his parents, he couldn't even form a picture of them in his mind.</p>
<p>They were silent for a minute and the song changed to a slower one.</p>
<p>
  <em>A broken heart is all that's left. I'm still fixing all the cracks.</em>
</p>
<p>"My parents sent me and my brother to boarding school when I was eleven and he was ten" Sabine started and Ezra listened closely, not wanting to miss a part of something she trusted him with.</p>
<p>"I wasn't exactly a 'model student'. I was constantly in trouble and never completed work in time. When I was thirteen, I ran away from the school, but my parents never came looking for me. Never called my phone, nothing. They just forgot about me." She held back a sob as the tears streamed down her face.</p>
<p>Ezra frowned at that. Surely people wouldn't just forget about their child?</p>
<p>"Maybe they never knew you left? Maybe they ju-" Ezra started to speak but Sabine cut him off.</p>
<p>"No Ezra! I tried to get in contact with them multiple times, I was ignored. They don't care! They don't care about me at all!" Her voice got louder and Ezra noticed she looked as if she was going to rip his head off. But before she could she looked down at her hands, scrunched up so tight they were starting to pierce the skin on her palms. She let out a heart-breaking sob and Ezra shuffled over to her, wrapping her in a hug.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was belittling you. I just don't understand how they could do that." He hugged her tighter as she shook and cried.</p>
<p>"Neither can I."</p>
<p>"Well, you're safe here, with a family who would never forget about you. Ever. I promise." As he finished talking, a wail was heard from their baby brother. "See? Jacen agrees."</p>
<p>That got a laugh out of her at least, and the wailing stopped, Jacen being tended to by someone. Sabine eventually fell asleep, worn out from crying and Ezra felt his eyes start to droop.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Hera popped her head around the door and smiled when she saw both of them fast asleep on Sabine's bedroom floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So Jyn, let me get this straight. Your auntie is getting married to our old English teacher?" Leia asked her best friend, confusion covering her face.</p>
<p>"Well Steela's not really my auntie, she's my Godfather's sister. She's always been 'auntie Steela' though. But yeah, she's marrying Lux Bonteri."</p>
<p>Leia laughed but noticed how Jyn seemed more downcast today, how her smile didn't fully reach her eyes. They were sat in Leia's back garden, watching the sun go down behind the buildings of New York.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" Leia asked, smiling as Threepio sat in between the girls. Jyn shrugged and played with Threepio's ears, obviously something was upsetting her.</p>
<p>A noise was heard from inside the house and Threepio trotted off to investigate.</p>
<p>"It's my mom. She's not getting any better." Leia barely heard Jyn, her voice was so quiet.</p>
<p>"I thought you said the medication was working?"</p>
<p>Jyn wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "It was. But then the illness got even worse." She looked back out to the garden, her cheeks glistening with tears as the sun lowered behind the buildings of New York.</p>
<p>Leia shuffled over and wrapped the other girl in a hug, holding her tighter when she began to sob. She remembered how Jyn had been by her side for every moment when she had lost her grandfather, Qui-Gon. She hoped Lyra didn't pass, but if she did, Leia would be there for Jyn.</p>
<p>"Papa's not doing well. He keeps telling me he's okay, but every time mama goes back into hospital…well, he's a mess. We all are." Jyn said quietly, holding onto Leia like her life depended on it. "Lei, I can't lose my mom. I just can't."</p>
<p>Leia didn't even know what to say. She didn't know for sure if Lyra would be okay, or if her illness would win. She didn't know. Instead, she just hugged her friend tighter and promised that she would always be there for her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I still can't believe that your aunt just turned up at your office, casually explained how they had the guy and then left." Ahsoka shook her head at the whole thing as Korkie continued to drive down the road.</p>
<p>"I know, Sokka. I know I should tell my dad about it but I feel like I need more information." Korkie was on his way to pick up his parents from the airport and had dragged his best friend with him.</p>
<p>Ahsoka liked that they could spend so much time together now that he was living in New York. When he was back in London, their friendship was mostly facetime calls at awkward times because of the time difference.</p>
<p>"If I were you, I would tell him now. If he found out and then it's revealed that you knew… He wouldn't like that. Maybe mention it to him later, after dinner or something. He would want you to tell him, Korks."</p>
<p>"Yeah I know. I really can't think of anything worse than telling him, though. Not because I don't want to, it's just that it's going to hurt him." Ahsoka noticed how his gloved hands gripped the steering wheel.</p>
<p>"Hey, it will be okay. He would be more hurt if you kept it from him." She paused and then smirked, "Also, I can think of something worse than telling him."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"They could bring up Soniee."</p>
<p>Korkie rolled his eyes at her as she laughed. "Yes Ahsoka, you're hilarious for bringing up my ex."</p>
<p>"Hey you brought up Lux the other day. He's getting married, you know." Ahsoka wasn't jealous, her and Lux split up on mutual terms. She was glad he was happy.</p>
<p>"Good for him."</p>
<p>They parked the car and headed inside to find Obi-Wan and Satine.</p>
<p>As soon as they were back at the apartment, Ahsoka had started to talk to Obi-Wan and Satine about jobs. She had a stable job at the moment, but it wasn't what she wanted to do. She wished she was as passionate about her job as Korkie was.</p>
<p>"You'll find something. Is there anything in particular you want to do?" Satine asked her, folding her hands on her lap. Ahsoka marvelled at how even in jeans and a jumper, Satine managed to look so elegant.</p>
<p>"Pop's says I'd be a good mechanic. I'm not against the idea but I've always wanted to help people."</p>
<p>"Why don't you look at teaching?" Obi-Wan suggested.</p>
<p>Ahsoka thought about it for a moment but before she could settle on the idea, she remembered something.</p>
<p>"That would be great, if only I had gone to college."</p>
<p>Satine raised a blonde eyebrow at her. "Who's to say you can't go? You're still young and even if you weren't, loads of people go later in life."</p>
<p>The younger woman thought about it and nodded. She had always been good with children and she had loved teaching the twin's things when they were growing up. Maybe they were onto something.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay. I'll have a look into it. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Sokka, can you come here a sec?" Korkie had popped his head out of the kitchen and Ahsoka laughed at the sight. "What?" He asked, confused at her laughing.</p>
<p>"You're a floating head." She giggled again and Korkie rolled his eyes at her. She headed into the kitchen but stopped as she saw the mess all over the counters. "Korks, what happened in here?"</p>
<p>He smiled sheepishly started to explain, "Well I was doing one thing and then a timer went off and something fell over and now there's shit everywhere."</p>
<p>Ahsoka studied him for a minute. She knew that Korkie could cook, she'd come over for food enough times, but something was up.</p>
<p>"Alright, what's going on?"</p>
<p>Korkie stopped cutting peppers and dropped his head down. Ahsoka walked to stand by him and considered his face for a minute. He looked so… small.</p>
<p>"When gramps died it broke dad. He was the only parent he'd ever known. I don't want this to break him again. Or what if Bo-Katan made all of that up? Surely they would have contacted dad instantly, or me directly! It's just that why would Bo know about it? How did she even know he died?" His voice was starting to quicken and Ahsoka knew that he was starting to panic.</p>
<p>"Hey. Breathe. It's alright. You need to tell your dad everything you know and then we can go from there. Just explain what you know."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay." He took a breath, trying to compose himself, before looking around the kitchen and muttering something about chicken.</p>
<p>"Do you want any help?"</p>
<p>"Uhh could you chop the onions, please?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka washed her hands and set to her job, her and Korkie laughing at each other as they worked simultaneously.</p>
<p>An hour later, food was ready, and they all sat at the table. While they all ate, Ahsoka noticed how Korkie only pushed his food around his plate. He was scared.</p>
<p>Once they had all finished, she looked at him and he nodded.</p>
<p>"Mum, dad, I need to tell you something."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan looked at his son and frowned, "Oh no who did you get pregnant?"</p>
<p>"What? No dad." Korkie shook his head and Ahsoka laughed at how he flushed.</p>
<p>Korkie cleared his throat and began, "A couple of days ago, someone came to me and told me that the person who killed gramps was in custody. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to find out if it was true or not before."</p>
<p>Silence. Ahsoka realised what Korkie meant by 'it would break him'. The look on Obi-Wan's face made her heart ache.</p>
<p>"Is it?" Obi-Wan's voice shook slightly as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Is it what?" Korkie asked.</p>
<p>"Is it true? Do they have them?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I'm sorry dad."</p>
<p>The table was silent. Satine looked as if she was trying to process everything and Obi-Wan looked numb.</p>
<p>"What do we do now?" He asked. He gripped Satine's hand tightly as Korkie explained.</p>
<p>"I'm honestly not sure. There's obviously things we will need to discuss and I know that this is a lot. Why don't we talk about it tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Satine nodded but then narrowed her eyes for a second. "Hang on, who told you this? Can we trust them?"</p>
<p>Korkie looked like he was going to be sick. Ahsoka answered for him, feeling that if he tried to talk, he wouldn't get anything out.</p>
<p>"It's someone we know in the city. I don't know how they found out and we don't want to get them into trouble right now. I understand that you probably don't like that but please trust us."</p>
<p>Luckily, they both seemed to understand, and no more questions were asked. Obi-Wan and Satine both retired and went into the spare bedroom. Korkie and Ahsoka flopped next to each other on the couch.</p>
<p>"Well," Korkie began, "That went better than I thought. Thank you for not bringing up Bo-Katan."</p>
<p>"No problem. There was enough shocking news as it was."</p>
<p>Korkie couldn't help but laugh at that and Ahsoka found herself laughing with him.</p>
<p>"Did you know next week will be thirteen years since we met?" Ahsoka asked him a little while later as they watched some stupid game show.</p>
<p>"Really? Wow. What was it you said about my school again?"</p>
<p>"I believe I called it a 'stuffy, snobby British school."</p>
<p>They laughed for a minute and then looked at each other. It was silent.</p>
<p>"I should probably get back to my apartment." Ahsoka broke the silence, her voice quiet.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's getting late."</p>
<p>Their eyes never left each other as they spoke.</p>
<p>"I'll see you out." Korkie stood and she followed him to the door. As she hit the button to the elevator, Korkie spoke again.</p>
<p>"Message me when you're home. It's dark out. Be safe."</p>
<p>Ahsoka smiled and nodded as the doors opened, "I will. Bye Korks."</p>
<p>"Bye Sokka."</p>
<p>The doors closed and she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, shaking her head, trying to compose herself.</p>
<p>She made it back to her apartment with no hassle and went straight to her bedroom. As she sat on her bed, she messaged Korkie to tell him she was home.</p>
<p>Ahsoka mused at how protective they were of each other. If either of them was heading home at night, the other would insist they let them know they were safe. On one occasion, Korkie got home from work extremely late to find Ahsoka sat on his couch. In her defence, she was worried that something had happened to him.</p>
<p>She wondered why she was like this with Korkie but none of her other friends. Sure, if something happened, she would be concerned but with Korkie it was like if something happened to him… well, she didn't want to think about it.</p>
<p>Before going sleep, she called her father like she did every night if she hadn't seen him that day. Plo Koon's voice boomed out of her phone and she smiled at the familiar sound.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Little Soka! How was your day?"</em>
</p>
<p>"It was good thanks, pop. How was yours?"</p>
<p>They spoke for about half an hour before Plo explained he had to be up early for work, meaning he really should sleep as it was nearing midnight. Ahsoka thought she should do the same. She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed, her mind racing. She probably just felt like this because they were best friends, they had been since they were fourteen. Ahsoka felt herself drifting off and after one last thought to herself, she was asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, he's my best friend. That's why I'm so worried about him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay CW- it's not anything very explicit but it is here it starts after the line 'Leia smirked back, knowing exactly what that meant.'<br/>Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Hey mom, remember when we asked you about that party?" Luke asked as he and Leia walked down the stairs for dinner one evening.</p>
      <p>Padmé looked up from where she was sat at the island in the kitchen, typing on her computer, "Oh yeah. I thought you said it was happening last Saturday?"</p>
      <p>Anakin, who was making dinner, hummed in agreement.</p>
      <p>"It was but some of the others couldn't make it and then you and dad didn't end up going out, so we just said to do it another night."</p>
      <p>Padmé nodded in understanding and the twins sat on either side of her and gave her identical smiles. Luke and Leia didn't actually look all that much alike, but when they smiled it was easy to see they were twins.</p>
      <p>"What do you both want?" Padmé didn't even stop typing. She was so used to her children's antics that she didn't even have to look at them to know that they wanted something.</p>
      <p>"Well you know how you're like, the best mom in the whole world?" Leia asked with a sweet voice. They hadn't pulled this trick since they were sixteen and had broken a window upstairs. Padmé and Anakin still weren't completely sure on how <em>that</em>happened, but they did know that a tennis ball was involved.</p>
      <p>She stopped typing and looked first and Leia and then to Luke.</p>
      <p>"What do you need?"</p>
      <p>"Ugh, Luke our cuteness has disappeared. She isn't fooled by us anymore." Leia said, dramatically flopping over the island.</p>
      <p>"Mom, we were wondering if we could have the party this weekend instead?" Luke asked, laughing as Anakin moved Leia's hair to put a plate down.</p>
      <p>"Well, you're in luck." Anakin began. "We're going out with Obi-Wan and Satine on Friday. We'll be home quite late so as long as mom's okay with it, party away."</p>
      <p>"Ani don't say that." Padmé rolled her eyes as her husband laughed. "It's fine, just remember that you have to clean up any mess the next day. Also, be careful of the dogs."</p>
      <p>As if sensing they were talking about them, the dogs wondered into the kitchen. Artoo stood by his bowl and barked, his tail going a million miles a minute.</p>
      <p>"I know buddy. Thing Two, can you feed the dogs' please." Leia stood up and grabbed the dog biscuit from the cupboard. "Thing One, can you set the table please."</p>
      <p>Luke smiled at the nicknames while he set the cutlery down. Their dad always used to read the 'The Cat In The Hat' when they were little and would joke that they were just as troublesome as the Things in the story. The nicknames had just stuck over the years.</p>
      <p>"So, who's going to be at the party?" Padmé asked as they ate. "The usual lot?"</p>
      <p>Luke nodded, "Yeah, I think a few others are coming. I'm pretty sure Jyn's bringing her boyfriend, Cassian."</p>
      <p>"Han's coming."</p>
      <p>As Leia said it, Anakin looked as if he was going to say something, but he stopped himself.</p>
      <p>"I was going to say no but all I'm going to say is be careful. And safe."</p>
      <p>"Dad wh-? Oh, no! I'm not even with him! We're just friends." Leia exclaimed, sipping her water. Luke rolled his eyes at his sister denying her feelings for Han.</p>
      <p>After they had finished their food, Anakin and Padmé started on the dishes (the twins had done them after breakfast, so they were free to go) and Luke and Leia headed to the living room.</p>
      <p>"I'm not even with him! We're just friends." Luke raised the pitch of his voice, clearly imitating his sister.</p>
      <p>"Oh, shut up, Luke." Leia sounded angry, but Luke could see the smile on her face.</p>
      <p>"Any idea who Sabine's bringing?" Luke asked as he flopped on the couch next to his sister.</p>
      <p>"I'm not sure, she just said that they're one of her friends."</p>
      <p>Luke just hummed in acknowledgement.</p>
      <p>There was a scream from the kitchen and the twins bolted out of their seats, worried something bad had happened.</p>
      <p>Padmé was stood at the sink, Anakin putting bubbles in her hair and on her chin.</p>
      <p>"Kids look, Santa came early!" Anakin said, laughing and putting more bubbles on his wife.</p>
      <p>"Right, that's it." Padmé filled a glass with water and threw it at Anakin, only he moved out of the way, causing the water to splash all over Luke instead. Padmé covered her mouth, but he could still see her laughing. "Baby I'm so sorry."</p>
      <p>He shook his head, his blond curls now drenched as they fell in his face. He looked to Leia who obviously found the whole ordeal hilarious.</p>
      <p>"Oh, is this funny to you dear sister?" He got another glass and filled it with ice cold water. "Then why don't you join the fun?" He threw the water all over Leia and she gasped from the cold.</p>
      <p>She filled her own glass and walked over to Luke, but instead of throwing it, she just winked. She spun on her feet and tipped the water all over their father.</p>
      <p>With that, their kitchen became a mess, a water fight breaking out between the family. Water was flying everywhere, and even the dogs wanted to join, both of them jumping up and trying to catch water in their mouths. When the kitchen started to resemble an aquarium, Padmé called it.</p>
      <p>"Okay enough!" Everyone stopped where they were. They all looked around and laughed at the state of the floor. It looked as if the rain outside had somehow gotten in. "Right. Dad and I will dry the floor, you two dry the counters. And the dogs."</p>
      <p>Threepio shook his long fur and Artoo copied but didn't quite have the same effect as the retriever, who had soaked the twins further.</p>
      <p>Once the kitchen was dry, the family settled on a film to watch. About half an hour in Leia nudged Luke and motioned to the opposite couch, where both of their parents were fast asleep, cuddled against each other.</p>
      <p>"I think our little water fight wore them out." Leia said, laughing as Artoo jumped up on Padmé's lap to curl up and sleep.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Group chat: <em>The Lads</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>CupHoldo: What's everyone wearing tonight?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>JynandTonic: Remember the pink dress I wore to Wedge's eighteenth?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>PrincessLeia: That looked so good on you! I bought this white dress a few days ago, I'll probably wear that.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>SkywalkingOverYou: Yes, and it's very short because she's trying to impress her boyfriend.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>ArtsyBean: Oh Han's gonna be there?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>PrincessLeia: Oh piss off he's not my boyfriend!</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wedgie: Sureeeee, Lei.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Bodhi :p : Wait what are the guys wearing? I have no idea what to wear. Please help.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Blueberry: I'm probably just going to wear my Thrasher hoodie and jeans. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>SkywalkingOverYou: I'm not sure yet.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Blueberry: If you don't do the thing where you put the shirt under a jumper I'm suing because you look adorable like that.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>CupHoldo: Can you guys please stop being so cute, you're making me feel very single… which I am but that's irrelevant.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>ArtsyBean: DUDES DO I WEAR MY BLACK AND YELLOW STRIPY SHIRT OR THE PURPLE CHECKERED ONE?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>PrincessLeia: The yellow one. With the black skirt and docs?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>ArtsyBean: You know me :) Ami, what are you wearing?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>CupHoldo: Probably my checkered dress with the black top underneath. I'm not sure yet though.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wedgie: I'm sure you'll look great, Ami:)</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>CupHoldo: Thank you, Wedgo :)</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Bodhi :p : Okay I'm wearing a hoodie and jeans, simple.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wedgie: Same, Bodhi. Glad we have the same mindset lmao.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>SkywallkingOverYou: Alright, see you all at nine!</em>
      </p>
      <p>As Leia sat in front of her mirror curling her long hair, Luke flung the door open, almost hitting poor Artoo who had come to sit with her.</p>
      <p>"Sorry, boy. I didn't see you there." He flung down on Leia's bed, messing up all the pillows. "Your bed is comfier than mine."</p>
      <p>Leia turned off the curlers and set them aside to let them cool down. "We have the same type of mattress but okay."</p>
      <p>Their parents had left about ten minutes before, and the twins were just finishing getting ready before everyone got here.</p>
      <p>"How many people are gonna be here again?" Luke asked. Leia knew he had never been good with large crowds, but they had discussed the number of people coming multiple times and he had been okay with it.</p>
      <p>"Around thirty. I know we've been at parties that have had like fifty or whatever before but there's no point inviting people we don't like or talk to. Is that okay?"</p>
      <p>Her brother nodded and smiled. Leia knew him well enough to see that he was really okay and not putting on a brave face.</p>
      <p>"If you need a minute or something, just let me know." She gave him a kind smile and he returned it.</p>
      <p>"Thank you. I'll be alright. I'll find Ez and it will be fine." And with that he left the room to go finish getting ready.</p>
      <p>Leia tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as the thought of Ezra replacing her invaded her mind.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Okay, please tell me you see it too?" Sabine whispered as she jumped up onto the counter next to Leia.</p>
      <p>"See what?"</p>
      <p>"That Ami and Wedge are <em>clearly</em> into each other."</p>
      <p>Leia looked over and saw the two in question and instantly caught onto what Sabine was on about. Amilyn, at first glance, seemed like one of those boring, stuck up girls, but she was really kind and funny. Never afraid to try something new or go on adventures with the rest of their group. Leia wondered over to the two and smiled when she heard Ami talking about dinosaurs.</p>
      <p>The look on Wedge's face wasn't boredom. No, it was awe. Awe in the woman telling him about triceratops and velociraptors. He probably wasn't that interested, but he listened with intent, as if her voice was everything to him.</p>
      <p>It all made sense now. How Amilyn would listen to Wedge tell her all about a video game he was playing, how she would always go to the school football games if he was playing. Leia knew she hated sports, why else would she be there? How had Leia not noticed this before?</p>
      <p>"Are you reciting the entire Jurassic period gain, Ami?" Leia asked teasingly.</p>
      <p>Amilyn rolled her blue eyes but smiled nonetheless, "No, me and Wedge were just talking about college's and what we planned to study. Any news yet?"</p>
      <p>Leia had applied for a few college's, but her number one option was Harvard. Of course, if she didn't get in then it wouldn't be the end of the world. It would still be nice though.</p>
      <p>"No, not yet."</p>
      <p>Wedge and Amilyn had gone into their own conversation again and Leia wondered around the room. She saw some of her friends from high school and they chatted for a few minutes before she decided to go find Luke, make sure he hadn't wondered off on his own. Luke Skywalker was clumsy as it was, but drunk Luke was a whole new level.</p>
      <p>She looked out to the back garden and quickly turning away at the sight. Luke pushed up against the wall by his boyfriend as they made out. Leia had to laugh at the irony of the situation. The last party he caught her,</p>
      <p>But then there was a pang in her heart as she remembered her thought from earlier.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Ezra is going to replace you.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Hey, you okay?" Bodhi pulled her out of the trance she hadn't realised she had slipped into.</p>
      <p>Leia smiled at him, "Yeah just fine, just thinking."</p>
      <p>The two of them lapsed into conversation until Leia finished her drink. Heading into the kitchen to get another one, she saw Jyn and Cassian talking with Sabine and another girl, who was playing with Threepio at the same time. This must have been who Sabine was bringing.</p>
      <p>"Hey guys."</p>
      <p>"Hi Leia." Cassian gave her a friendly smile and she returned it. Cassian was a nice guy, and he and Jyn went so well together. She was glad her best friend had someone so good, especially at the moment. The same little thought in her head came back, <em>they're going to replace you</em>. She ignored it. She was just being silly, she needed another drink.</p>
      <p>"Hey Cas. Sabine, I'm guessing this is the friend you were telling us about?" Leia asked as she filled up her cup.</p>
      <p>She noticed how the taller girl choked on her drink slightly before laughing.</p>
      <p>"Is that all I am to you, Beanie? A friend?" She asked dramatically.</p>
      <p>"Oh, shut up you. Leia this is Ketsu, my girlfriend."</p>
      <p>"Ahhhh, I see. Ketsu I'm sorry to tell you but she's been going around telling everyone that you are her friend." Leia said, putting on a fake voice and shaking her head. Sabine looked ready to smack the smirk off of her face until one appeared on her own face.</p>
      <p>"Well, you've been doing the same Lei. Speak of the devil." Sabine nodded her head towards the door. Leia whipped her head around and saw Han, just turning up.</p>
      <p>"I'll see you guys later." She said, her heart fluttering like it always did when she saw him. He spotted her coming over and he smiled when his eyes landed on her.</p>
      <p>"Hey." She said when she reached him. Her heels made her taller, but she was still significantly shorter than him.</p>
      <p>"Hi. You uh, you look great."</p>
      <p>Leia blushed slightly, the voice in the back of her head told her to stop getting so flustered over his compliments.</p>
      <p>"Thanks. You too."</p>
      <p>Han laughed and Leia found herself joining him. "I literally found my best jumper and some jeans. I'm not exactly on your level of looking good." He said, motioning to her white dress. She had to admit, it was one of her more risqué dresses, the type of ones her father didn't approve of. She technically couldn't blame him, the white dress was quite short, and only two thin straps holding it up.</p>
      <p>"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." With that, she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the party towards her friends.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Hours later, the party was over and all that remained were the twins, Ezra, Han and Wedge. Technically, Amilyn was still there, but she was currently passed out on the bathroom floor.</p>
      <p>Leia kept randomly erupting into fits of giggles as she sat next to Han, her head on his shoulder. He started to laugh each time she did, which just caused her to giggle even more.</p>
      <p>Wedge was currently singing to himself,</p>
      <p>"<em>A pizza hut a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut"</em>,</p>
      <p>Ezra was led on one of the couches, Luke draped over him with his head on Ezra's chest. Leia recognised how drunk her brother was just from how he kept telling everyone how much he loved them.</p>
      <p>"No, Ez, I love you so much. Like so much!"</p>
      <p>"I know, baby. I love you too."</p>
      <p>Leia giggled again and looked up, her eyes locking with Han's.</p>
      <p>"I should probably get home. Chewie's on his own, will probably start going mental."</p>
      <p>"Okay. You going to be alright getting home? We finished a whole bottle of gin between us."</p>
      <p>He smiled at her and her heart fluttered again, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been worse, believe me."</p>
      <p>She nodded and followed him out to the front door. He started to walk off and before she could stop herself, she called to him.</p>
      <p>"Han wait!" She ran after him, her heels long gone. He turned and saw her in front of him, her brown eyes wide.</p>
      <p>Leia didn't know what came over her, but she stood up on her toes and kissed him. Kissed him with all the love she could muster. She was very glad that he kissed her back.</p>
      <p>She started to pull him back towards the house, as if silently inviting him to stay. But he broke away and took her hands off of his jacket. Leia looked up at him, confused as to why he pulled away.</p>
      <p>"Han wha-"</p>
      <p>"Leia, trust me. You're amazing and I would love to keep kissing you, but we are very drunk. Please understand, I haven't lost any feelings, but I don't want anything to happen when you can't think for yourself. When neither of us can."</p>
      <p>The logical, sober part of Leia's brain told her that he was right and although she would love to drag him off to her bedroom, she couldn't think properly right now.</p>
      <p>She nodded and he kissed her knuckle. "I'll call you tomorrow. I promise. Okay."</p>
      <p>"Okay."</p>
      <p>Leia turned and went back into the house and cringed at the mess. Her and Luke were going to have to clean all this up tomorrow morning. She turned back into the living room and laughed at the sight.</p>
      <p>Wedge had fallen asleep, and Luke and Ezra were putting sharpie on his face. The dogs were asleep on the couch, oblivious to the chaos of the night.</p>
      <p>"Awh, poor Wedgie."</p>
      <p>"Where did you go?" Ezra asked, laughing as Luke lost his balance and fell over.</p>
      <p>"Han just left. I went to say bye." She thought of something then, "Hey Ez, where'd Sabine go?"</p>
      <p>"I think she went home with Ketsu." He said, smirking.</p>
      <p>Leia smirked back, knowing exactly what that meant.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sabine had lost all sense of time. One moment she was talking with Luke and Ezra, the next she was straddling Ketsu's waist, kissing her like she had never kissed anyone before. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but this was the first time since she had told people they were together. It shouldn't have felt different, but it did. Not bad different, good.</p>
      <p>She moaned into her girlfriend's mouth as Ketsu's hands slid up her thighs to grope her ass, their clothes long discarded. Sabine squealed as the taller girl flipped them so that she was leaning over Sabine.</p>
      <p>"Ketsu, I'm sorry for not telling the others we were together. I just panicked and I could never bring it up and-"</p>
      <p>"Bine, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself. I'm not mad."</p>
      <p>Sabine nodded and kissed her again. "The others probably realised we disappeared." She said, her voice quiet and breathy. Ketsu just smirked from above her.</p>
      <p>"Oh well, we'll just have to act innocent if someone asks us about it."</p>
      <p>"Babe, neither of us are innocent." Sabine started to laugh.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, true." Ketsu said quietly, and as if to prove her point, she slid down until she was in between the other girl's legs.</p>
      <p>Sabine's laughs turned into moans very quickly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The next morning, Leia woke up feeling… awful. She led in her bed for a few minutes, willing the room to stop spinning. How much did she drink? She felt around on her bedside table for her phone, glad to see it wasn't dead. She didn't think she could stand to find her charger.</p>
      <p>One message. From Han.</p>
      <p>'<em>I had fun last night. How do you feel?'</em></p>
      <p>She typed back, <em>Like shit. I'm glad you came :)</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>So was I. I'll call you later, I've got to take Chewie out.</em>
      </p>
      <p>After about an hour of looking at stupid memes and spamming Jyn with them, the group chat started going off.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Blueberry: So, how's everyone feeling?</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>JynandTonic: Like pure shit. Cas has just gone to get McDonald's because he's amazing.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>CupHoldo: Guys, where am I? *one photo attachment*</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>PrincessLeia: Ami you're still in our bathroom lmao.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>CupHoldo: Oh. I should probably tell my parents where I am.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>PrincessLeia: Hang on, I'll come find you now.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Leia stood up ad was glad that she didn't feel sick and that the room had stopped spinning.</p>
      <p>She walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. As she suspected, Amilyn was in there.</p>
      <p>"Hiya." She said as she saw Leia, who just laughed. Amilyn started to laugh as well and soon both girls were full on cackling.</p>
      <p>"Oh my you're awake." Anakin appeared in the doorway, smiling at the two girls, both still in their dresses from the night before.</p>
      <p>"Hi, sorry dad I didn't realise she was still here."</p>
      <p>"It's alright, we found you earlier Ami and just left you be," Amilyn went bright red and Anakin laughed, "I wouldn't worry, Luke and Wedge are both still passed out in the living room."</p>
      <p>Both girls looked at each other before racing down the stairs. Just like Anakin had said, there were the two boys fast asleep, Wedge's face still had sharpie all over it.</p>
      <p>"Hey you two, feeling alright?" Padmé asked from the kitchen.</p>
      <p>"Hi, Padmé. Sorry about crashing in your bathroom, my dad is on his way to get me now." Amilyn went red again as she apologised.</p>
      <p>"Oh don't worry, I'd rather you crash in our bathroom than you be out on your own trying to get home." Padmé said, her kind smile on her face. "Do you want any food?"</p>
      <p>Both girls quickly shook their heads, the thought of food really not appealing to them just yet.</p>
      <p>A little while later, Amilyn had gone home and the boys had woken up. Wedge couldn't understand why everyone was laughing at him.</p>
      <p>"What?! What is so funny?"</p>
      <p>"Wedge, honey, you've got a little something on your face." Padmé said, trying not to laugh. The boy ran to the mirror, and yelled,</p>
      <p>"LUKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."</p>
      <p>Leia didn't think she had ever seen her brother run so fast in her life, even if he was extremely hung over.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally caught up to where I am currently writing! I am writing chapter 15 right now, so I thought I would upload this now! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas passed and so did the snow. The once white streets of New York were back to being grey and black, and the decorations of the festive season started to disappear as well, stores and homes bringing down their ornaments.</p>
<p>Ahsoka sat at the table in Korkie's apartment, looking over different documents. Korkie was currently in the kitchen, making them both lunch.</p>
<p>"Feel free to help me you know." She said as Korkie walked in, holding two plates of sandwiches. "You've got a fancy job; you know more about this stuff." She gestured angrily to her CV. She had made a basic one when she got her job a few years back, but it wasn't anything special.</p>
<p>"Right, let me see. What kind of job are you looking for anyway?" Korkie asked as he checked over what she had put.</p>
<p>"I don't even know, but I have to get away from this stupid office job." She looked at him and smiled sheepishly, "Not that there's anything wrong with office jobs, it's just not for me. Not really sure how far I can get though, I didn't exactly go to college."</p>
<p>He laughed and Ahsoka found herself laughing with him. Nothing was really that funny, but his laugh… No. He was her best friend. That was it. <em>Snap out of it, Ahsoka</em>, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>"Hey, there are plenty of things you can do without degrees!" Korkie said, smiling at her.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Korks. Maybe I'll just stay at the job I have now."</p>
<p>He pulled one of the chairs out and sat down next to her, "Sokka, no! I'm not going to sit here and watch you stay in a job you hate and be miserable. There's so much out there for you, and if you really want or need a degree then you can go to college. There's no age limit." She had started to look down at her lap, but he took her chin gently, making her look at him. "Hey, why are you crying?" His voice was softer now.</p>
<p>"I just- I… I don't know." Her voice wobbled and he stood up, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame.</p>
<p>"Yes you do, what's going on?"</p>
<p>"I feel like I had my chance in life and I blew it. I didn't go to college because I was so caught up in the fact that I had a job, I've missed out on too much now. It's too late." She was fully crying now, all of her worries from the past few months spilling out.</p>
<p>"You haven't missed out on anything, Sokka, I promise. Look, you're only twenty-six. If you want to go to college you still can, you want to train in something else then go for it."</p>
<p>Ahsoka just nodded and sniffled, hugging him back. They stayed like that for a minute before she asked him quietly, "What do you think I would be good at?"</p>
<p>"What do you want to do?"</p>
<p>"That's the thing," she huffed and flopped back in her chair, "I don't know."</p>
<p>He looked at her for a minute, clearly in thought before he thought of something, "You said you wanted to help people, right? What about teaching?"</p>
<p>"Your parents said about that. I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. I'm sorry, I'm being so awkward and fussy." She put her head in her hands.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay. This is something you want to be sure about." He twirled the pen he was holding around his fingers, the same way he had always done since they were younger. Ahsoka's phone lit up with a message from her father,</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a doctor's appointment later, so I might not be back by the time you get here. Will be home in time to have dinner with you before you head home though. See you later, Little Sokka.</em>
</p>
<p>Plo Koon didn't realise it, but he had just answered his daughter's problem.</p>
<p>"Korkie, do you think I could still go to med school?"</p>
<p>Korkie thought for a moment before nodding, "I think so. I know someone who might be able to give us a proper answer." He stood up and grabbed his phone from the couch.</p>
<p>He looked back to her and smiled, "This is proof of how far I will go for you."</p>
<p>Ahsoka raised her dark eyebrow in confusion but her best friend held up a hand as the person answered the call. Ahsoka couldn't hear what they were saying, but Korkie didn't keep her in the dark for long.</p>
<p>"Hey, Soniee, it's Korkie… Yeah, sorry I don't mean to bother but I have a question…"</p>
<p>Of course, Soniee was a med student. Ahsoka just stared at her laptop, her mind racing. She knew that Korkie and Soniee's break up hadn't been pretty, and she knew that Korkie hated talking about it or anything to do with his ex. The fact that he willingly called Soniee just to help her made Ahsoka's heart pound within her chest.</p>
<p>"…Okay, thank you. Yeah, I'll tell her you said hi. Bye, Soniee." He hung up the phone and smiled. "She said that it wouldn't be a problem and she knows a lot of people who didn't start until their thirties or even forties, so you're absolutely fine. As long as schools here follow the same rules and all as British ones, which they probably do. Also, she says hi."</p>
<p>Ahsoka laughed and then started looking into different med schools into New York. About an hour later, she realised she should head over to her dad's if she wanted to get there a little bit earlier. She'd left it later, as he wasn't going to be home yet, but now she was pushing it slightly.</p>
<p>"Hey Korks," She said quietly as she put her laptop in her bag, "Thank you. You didn't have to call Soniee."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. The phone call was awkward as hell and it was probably the last time I'll ever talk to her, but I wanted to help you."</p>
<p>She smiled and hugged him again. Ahsoka wasn't short in the slightest, but Korkie still towered over her. She found she didn't mind it, it was like she fit right there. Neither of them moved for at least a minute, but Ahsoka finally pulled away, knowing she really had to go.</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow, when you finish work?" She asked as she dug around for her keys.</p>
<p>"Of course. Bye, Sokka."</p>
<p>"Bye Korks."</p>
<p>She made it to her father's just a few minutes before he did, and she was glad she left when she did. Plo was telling her about someone at work but Ahsoka was only half listening, she wasn't proud of it but her mind was stuck on something else. More like someone else.</p>
<p>"Sokka, you okay?" Plo asked. He must have asked her a question without her realising.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, it's been a busy day. What did you say again?"</p>
<p>Throughout the whole evening, Ahsoka couldn't get Korkie out of her head. She put it down to the fact he was her best friend and she had spent the whole day with him. Yeah, that was it. Nothing more. Right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>She smirked as she stood in front of the small house. Yep, this was it. Time for her to get revenge on that bitch.</p>
<p>Mara Jade walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Hopefully, the boy would answer. Her plan was coming along rather nicely. She could get both Skywalker's with one thing. The door open and to Mara's utmost glee, Ezra was stood there. She put on her sweetest (and fakest) smile.</p>
<p>"Uhm, can I help you?" Ezra asked.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry, is Luke here? We were supposed to be going out."</p>
<p>Ezra's face fell and Mara had to stop the evil smirk from spreading across her face.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was quieter than before.</p>
<p>She couldn't use her real name; he would recognise it. Her naturally red hair had been dyed brown for the time being so her appearance would be no problem.</p>
<p>"I'm Miya. Miya Edwards. Who are you? I swear I was meeting Luke Skywalker."</p>
<p>The look of hurt that dashed across Ezra's face was wonderful to her wicked mind.</p>
<p>"I'm Ezra, Luke's boyfriend."</p>
<p>It was a good job Mara was so good at acting surprised, because it was handy now.</p>
<p>"Oh my, I'm sorry. His sister set us up, said he was really excited for it."</p>
<p>Betrayal flashed on the boy's face and his blue eyes glistened with tears, "You have the wrong house, sorry." And with that he shut the door.</p>
<p>Mara smiled and walked away. Phase one complete. Her work was done. All she had to do now was watch the show unfold.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luke's phone started to ring and he smiled when he saw his boyfriend's name.</p>
<p>"Hey Ez-"</p>
<p>"<em>If you weren't happy you could have told me."</em></p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"<em>You know exactly what. Don't play dumb, Luke."</em></p>
<p>"Ezra, I really don't know what you're on about."</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah whatever. Tell that to the girl who just turned up at my house saying you two were going out. Said Leia set you up."</em></p>
<p>"Ezra, I don't know what you're on about. You're the only person I'd be going out with."</p>
<p>"<em>Sure. Just leave me alone, okay? Don't talk to me."</em></p>
<p>"Ezra please, I don-"</p>
<p>The line cut off. Luke sat there, willing himself not to cry. Who the hell was this girl.</p>
<p>'<em>Said Leia set you up.'</em></p>
<p>He jumped up from his chair and marched across the hall. He barged into his sister's room, the door banging against the wall.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p>
<p>Leia was sat at her desk, going over something on her laptop, "What?"</p>
<p>Luke clenched his fists, ignoring the hot tears that streamed down his face.</p>
<p>"Why would you do it. Set me up with some girl without me knowing and then send her to my boyfriend's house?!" He shook as he spoke, anger and hurt building up inside him and over spilling. He didn't even wait for her to defend herself. "You're an absolute bitch. Fuck you!"</p>
<p>He stormed downstairs and grabbed his jacket. He ignored Leia's pleads to listen to her, ignored his mother asking what was going on. He walked out of the house and sat on the front steps, putting his head in his hands.</p>
<p>He broke down then. His two favourite people in the whole world, and he'd lost them both in one night. He just cried, his whole body shaking and his sobs filling the air. Someone sat down next to him and he registered an umbrella open up above them. He hadn't even noticed the rain pouring down.</p>
<p>"Okay, what's happening? Why are both my children completely breaking down?" Anakin said, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke didn't answer, he just turned and hugged his dad.</p>
<p>"Ezra broke up with me. Leia sent some girl to his claiming that we were going out." He said after a moment, his voice wobbling.</p>
<p>"Why would Leia do that? Look we can sort this out, okay?" Anakin was only trying to help, but Luke was exhausted.</p>
<p>"Thanks dad, but I'm just gonna go to bed."</p>
<p>Anakin nodded and the two stood up, heading back into the house.</p>
<p>"Luke?" Anakin said quietly as they took their shoes off, "I'm sorry, kid."</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too."</p>
<p>Luke walked up the stairs, ignoring his sister's sobs from behind her bedroom door. He peeled off his clothes, soaked from the rain, and changed into his pyjama's. There was a knock at the door and Padmé stepped in the room quietly. Her presence usually made all the bad things go away, but Luke still felt awful.</p>
<p>"Hey sweetheart. You okay?" She asked. It was no use to lie to her and Luke didn't have the energy to. He just shook his head. Luckily, his mother realised he didn't want to talk and gave him a quick hug before saying goodnight.</p>
<p>He didn't know whether it was the heating dropping off or if his mood had just altered his body temperature, but either way he was cold. He grabbed the nearest jumper and threw it over his head. It wasn't until he got into bed that he noticed said jumper didn't smell like him.</p>
<p>It was Ezra's.</p>
<p>Luke just curled into a ball and cried. He cried and he cried until he eventually fell asleep, his dreams filled with the boy he loves. The same boy who now hates him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not crying you are. But who was shocked to see Mara Jade? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You really think he would actually cheat on you?" Sabine asked Ezra as they sat on the floor in her room, "Not just that, you actually think Leia would do that? The Skywalker's are some of the sweetest people, they wouldn't do this."</p><p>Ezra just sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I know, but I was horrible to him. He probably doesn't want to talk to me again."</p><p>"Ez, it's been a month. Just talk to him, try to sort it out." She stopped and moved to hug him before speaking again, "Leia said Luke hasn't spoken to her, he's been avoiding her. I have a feeling even if Leia did do that, which I'm convinced she didn't, Luke didn't know about it."</p><p>Ezra thought for a moment. There was no proof that Leia did set Luke up, and it really didn't sound like something she would do. He needed to talk to them, both of them.</p><p>"I'll go over tomorrow. I'll talk to them both and figure out what's going on."</p><hr/><p>The next day, Ezra mind raced as he walked through the park towards the Skywalker's. His mom had offered to drop him off, but he wanted to get his thoughts in order first. He walked past the lake, where Luke kissed him for the first time, and he realised how much he missed him. Sabine was right, Ezra didn't actually think Luke would cheat on him. He was just so scared that he lashed out and now he may have ruined it all.</p><p>Would Luke want to talk to him? Maybe he had moved on…</p><p>He walked up the street and finally stopped in front of the big house. He tried to calm himself down before knocking on the door. He could hear barking from inside and then,</p><p>"Artoo! Stop it, stop barking."</p><p>The door opened and Ezra's breath caught in his throat. Luke stood there in his jumper, the Thrasher one he had worn to the party. It was big on Ezra, but it practically swallowed Luke.</p><p>"Oh, hi." Luke said, his voice quiet. He obviously wasn't expecting Ezra to be there.</p><p>"Hi. We uh- we need to talk." No point beating around the bush, may as well get straight to the point.</p><p>"Yeah, we do. Do you wanna come in?" Luke opened the door wider, but he forgot that the dogs also wanted to say hi.</p><p>Threepio ran past and jumped up onto Ezra, who just laughed. He was used to big dogs, with Chopper constantly jumping on him.</p><p>"Hey buddy." He played with the retriever's floppy ears and led him inside. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"Mom and dad are in work, Leia went to see Ahsoka." Luke said as he sat on the steps.</p><p>Ezra sat down next to him and smiled as Artoo jumped up to sit by him, "Are you still not talking to each other?"</p><p>"Nope." Luke started playing with the sleeves of the jumper. "You know I would never do that to you." He said, and Ezra could see the tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>"I know. I was just scared and upset. This girl turned up and…" Ezra trailed off as it dawned on him this whole ordeal made no sense. Thumping his head back against the wall, he whispered, "Oh Luke, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Finally remembered I don't like girls. At all." Luke asked. His voice wasn't mean, it was light and teasing. Still, Ezra could tell imagine how hurt he was.</p><p>"Come here." He pulled Luke to him and hugged him tight. He was glad that the blond hugged him back.</p><p>"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Luke whispered, clutching Ezra as if he never wanted to let him go.</p><p>"It's me that needs to be forgiven, you have done nothing wrong." Ezra said and smirked before continuing, "Nice jumper, by the way."</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes, "I just picked this one up. I didn't realise it was yours."</p><p>"Yeah right."</p><p>He pulled away from the hug and Artoo jumped up, licking his face. Luke just found it hilarious until Threepio jumped on him, doing the same.</p><p>"Ugh, no. Down, bad dogs!" He grabbed Ezra's hand and the two ran upstairs, straight into Luke's room and shutting the door. When they heard the dogs run back down, both boys burst out laughing.</p><p>Ezra looked up and his dark blue eyes locked with Luke's lighter ones. He was wearing his glasses and Ezra's heart fluttered at how utterly adorable he looked.</p><p>"Finally learnt to actually wear your glasses, did you?" He asked, tucking a blond lock behind Luke's ears.</p><p>"Hey, I wear contacts most of the time, I just hadn't put them in yet."</p><p>They're eyes still hadn't left each other, and then like lightning their mouths were crashing together and their tongues exploring each other's. They had been apart for way too long, and Ezra couldn't help but feel very glad no one else was home as he ran his hand through Luke's hair.</p><p>"God I've missed you." Luke said against his mouth.</p><p>"Me too. Let me show you how much I missed you." Ezra pulled away slightly and smirked.</p><hr/><p>As they lay in Luke's bed, their bodies spent and warm, Luke turned to Ezra.</p><p>"This girl that turned up," He looked up from where he was laying on Ezra's chest, "who was she?"</p><p>"Hmm, well she said her name was Miya Edwards. She had brown hair, but I think it was more red. Looked like a bad dye job really." Ezra cringed a bit, frowning as Luke sat up suddenly. "Baby, you okay?"</p><p>"Red hair?" He dashed across the room an grabbed his phone from where it was charging. He sat back on the bed, scrolling through until he stopped and held the phone out towards Ezra. "There's probably a ton of people with red hair in New York but I have a feeling I might know. Is this her?"</p><p>On the phone was the same girl, only her hair was bright red and she looked like the type of person he would avoid completely.</p><p>"Yeah that's her, I- uh, how did you know it would be her?" He asked. Luke narrowed his eyes at the photo then tossed his phone on the bed and flopping back down.</p><p>"Mara Jade. Remember from high school?" Ezra racked his brain, but he had no memory of her. Luke continued, "She's never liked me and Leia, said we were the bane of her existence. She used to pull a load of shit on us the other students, like bullying until we did her homework."</p><p>"She got caught beating some freshman up by Mr Bonteri. A load of other students spoke up about her bullying and the she ended up getting expelled."</p><p>Ezra just whistled in surprise before he grabbed Luke's arm.</p><p>"Ez wha- "</p><p>"Leia. She didn't do it."</p><p>Luke's eyes widened and he grabbed his phone again, pulling up his sister's contact and calling her.</p><p>"Yeah hi, can you come home please?... No Lei, Ezra's here. We've figured it all out, just come home I need to talk to you… okay see you in a bit."</p><p>They were quiet for a moment before Ezra spoke, "If Leia's coming back then we should probably get dressed."</p><p>Luke nodded then smirked, "Well, Ahsoka's place is quite far away. We have time."</p><p>"Time for what?" Ezra asked suspiciously, but he was almost sure he knew what Luke was thinking.</p><p>He was right.</p><hr/><p>"I should have known Mara was behind this." Leia said for about the tenth time as they all sat in the kitchen. "After all that shit she pulled in school. Plus, she's hated you since you rejected her."</p><p>"What? Rejected?" Ezra asked, looking at Luke who just dragged his hands down his face.</p><p>"I forgot about that. That's why she went to Ezra, she probably knew we were together.</p><p>"How did she even know where I lived? It's kinda creepy." Ezra shuddered a little. His phone pinged with a message from his mother.</p><p>'<em>Bine let me know you had gone to see Luke. I hope everything's okay, love.'</em></p><p>Ezra smiled a little. Everything was good. He genuinely couldn't describe how much having Luke back actually meant to him, how he made him so happy.</p><p>Luke laughed at something Leia said and the noise made Ezra's smile widen even more.</p><p>"Do you guys wanna go get food?" Leia asked, looking between the two boys.</p><p>Luke nodded and looked to Ezra, waiting for his answer.</p><p>"Yeah sure I can eat. Dex's?"</p><p>Leia smiled, "You read my mind."</p><hr/><p>The three laughed and talked as they waited for their food, everything seemed happier. The sun was out and blaring through the diner windows and Luke couldn't help but notice someone hanging about outside.</p><p>"Guys, look." He discreetly nodded his head towards the window and Leia and Ezra gasped.</p><p>"That's her. Mara or whatever you said her name was." Ezra said, glaring daggers out towards her.</p><p>"You both wait here. I'm going to go talk to her." Luke stood from the booth, but Leia started to protest.</p><p>"Luke, no! She's not worth wasting your time on."</p><p>He ignored his sister and made his way out of the diner and over to where she was sitting.</p><p>"So, got your boyfriend back did you?" Mara's voice was dripping with venom, "Fixed things with your precious twin sister?"</p><p>"Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Oh please, I'm protecting you. You really think he's good for you? You're way too different to each other."</p><p>"He is good for me. Better than you ever would have been." Luke raised his voice slightly, and he didn't miss how Mara seemed caught off guard, "Yeah, I remember that."</p><p>The girl went to speak, but something caught her eye over Luke's shoulder and she smirked.</p><p>"Oh look. Sister dearest is coming to your aid. How sweet."</p><p>Luke whipped his head around and groaned when he saw Leia marching up to them, Ezra following close behind.</p><p>"Mara, lovely to see you." Leia said sarcastically. Mara just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Princess! You're just in time. I was about to tell Lukey here that even though I was expelled from that damn school, I still have almost every student following me. That means with one post I could tell everyone that you two-"</p><p>She couldn't finish her sentence as Leia slapped her across the face. Luke just stared in shock and Ezra made a little noise of shock and what seemed like admiration.</p><p>Mara swung for Leia but she was quicker, ducking and punching her square in the nose.</p><p>"You put one fucking thing online and I will do more than break your nose."</p><p>Mara held her bleeding nose and glared at the other girl. "You're a bitch." And with that she turned and left.</p><p>The trio was silent as they walked through the streets of New York. Leia had paid for their food before following her brother outside, so they didn't have to worry about going back to the diner.</p><p>"I have to be honest, Lei, I didn't think you would actually deck her." Ezra said as they walked back into the house.</p><p>"Who did you deck?" Padmé's voice rang through the house and Leia glared at Ezra. "Oh hi Ezra! It's lovely to see you again." She gave a smile as if implying she meant she was glad everything was sorted and Ezra gave her a bright smile.</p><p>She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Now, Leia, what's going on? Don't tell me you got in a fight." She started checking Leia's face for injuries.</p><p>"Mom! I'm fine, I promise." Leia started swatting her mother's hands away from her. Padmé raised an elegant eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Then what happened?"</p><p>"Remember that awful girl, Mara Jade? She threatened Luke so I punched her in the nose." Luke couldn't help but laugh at his sister and mother's expressions; Leia looked rather proud of herself while Padmé looked to be in a state of confusion and disbelief.</p><p>"She threatened you?" She turned to Luke and he just shrugged, hoping none of them noticed how much Mara's threat actually worried him a bit.</p><p>"It was fine. Just meaningless words." He said, but his mother gave him a look that showed she didn't believe him.</p><p>"Hmm, okay. Well Lei, as much as I agree with you for standing up for your brother, you're still grounded for a week." Padmé rolled her eyes as Leia started to argue but just ignored her and looked at Ezra.</p><p>"You're welcome to stay for dinner if you would like but if you need to head home then that's absolutely fine."</p><p>"Yeah sure! I think a night away from a screaming three-month-old would be lovely." Ezra admitted, but Luke knew he would die for his baby brother.</p><p>Padmé laughed a little, "Yeah babies are loud. Imagine two screaming at you at the same time." She nodded towards the twins and Ezra smirked at them.</p><hr/><p>"I think your mom missed me more than you did." Ezra said later that night as they led in Luke's bed again. It was the early hours of the morning and they had just been chatting for the whole night, catching up on missed time together.</p><p>"I really don't think that's possible. I just… I missed you." Luke's voice was quiet, and Ezra couldn't help but wonder if something was on his mind.</p><p>"You're worrying about what Mara said, aren't you?" He ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair, waiting for an answer.</p><p>"A little bit…" Luke entwined his hand with Ezra's free one, squeezing it tightly, "I just panic that people are going to judge or do something. I know it's stupid, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey, it's fine. You don't need to apologise. I understand why this upsets you. It's scary. But if anyone says anything to either of us then we can just get Leia to beat them up."</p><p>That at least got a laugh out of him and he raised his head from where he was led on Ezra's chest. "I'm pretty sure all of our siblings together could do some real damage. I mean, Zeb is a giant."</p><p>Ezra laughed at that, "Yeah, he is pretty massive."</p><p>He lowered his gaze to see Luke still looking up at him, his eyes full of adoration. "What?" Ezra asked, smiling slightly.</p><p>Luke shook his head, his fringe falling in front of his eyes as he smiled, "I love you."</p><p>Ezra pulled him up for a kiss, and he made sure to pour all of his love for this boy into this kiss. He pulled away after a minute and their eyes locked together.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leia go punchy. Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, first of all CW: mention of death.<br/>Also, I feel like I need to confirm how old Jacen is at this point, he is four months old:)<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks flew by, and soon it was mid-March. The leaves were returning to the trees and the days were finally getting longer.</p><p>Ezra usually didn't mind the days going by, but as Jacen grew more every day, he kind of wished time would slow down a little bit. Jacen was sitting up on his own now, and although he was still a bit young to crawl, he had mastered rolling over.</p><p>Ezra sat in the living room with his laptop on his lap, browsing different colleges. He hadn't told his parents that he had withdrawn from the military. He wasn't ashamed, it was his life after all, he just wasn't sure how they would react. But he had decided that today, as soon as Hera woke up, he would tell them.</p><p>Kanan was sat on the couch, bouncing Jacen on his lap and smiling as he laughed and gurgled. Ezra smiled as well, the baby's laugh was one of the best things he had ever heard.</p><p>"Nothing going on today, Ez?" Kanan asked, resting Jacen in the crook of his arm. He had become more confident in holding his son in the past few weeks, and the whole family was glad. Kanan's life would never go back to how it was, but it was nice to see his confidence returning.</p><p>"Not really. We might all go out later, but nothing is planned yet."</p><p>Jacen started to whine a bit, he was most likely hungry. As if on cue, Hera walked into the room and the baby started to reach for her.</p><p>"I haven't even been awake ten minutes and you're already wanting to be fed." She took Jacen and kissed her husband, "Morning, love."</p><p>It was only the four of them home that morning as Zeb was working the morning shift at the tech company he worked for, although he was probably finishing soon, and Sabine, along with Jyn and Leia had spent the night at Amilyn's.</p><p>"I'm not joining the military." Ezra blurted it out before he could overthink it.</p><p>"Oh," Hera looked up from where Jacen was feeding and looked at Ezra, "Why not?"</p><p>"I just, uhm, it just didn't feel like something I wanted to do anymore. I'm sorry."</p><p>Kanan shook his head and smiled, "You don't have to apologise, kid. It's up to you, you can do whatever you want." Hera nodded in agreement.</p><p>Once Jacen had finished, Hera passed him to Kanan and went upstairs to get dressed. The baby once again started to gurgle at his father, and Ezra had to laugh at how Kanan replied as if he was having a proper conversation with his son.</p><p>"So, any ideas on what you want to do?" Kanan asked.</p><p>"Are you talking to me or the baby?" Ezra laughed as he spoke and Kanan shook his head as he laughed as well.</p><p>"I'm talking to you. I think mister here is a bit young to be thinking about jobs and stuff." The baby laughed in reply, grabbing his dad's beard. "No, don't do that."</p><p>"There are some things but I'm not really sure yet." Ezra did know that he would love to do something involving animals, he had loved all sorts of creatures since he was little. Once, he had tried to bring home a lizard that he found in the garden, but Hera said no. Reptiles creeped her out.</p><p>Chopper wondered into the room then, his long tail swishing around as he sat next to Ezra on the floor and put his head on his legs.</p><p>"Hey Chop." He patted the dogs head and shut his laptop. He'd had enough of college's for today. He was too late to get in this year now, even if he applied. College's would start sending out acceptances soon. He wouldn't be the only one, Luke had only just started applying a few days ago.</p><p>The front door opened, and a loud voice was heard, "Hello!"</p><p>"It's Zeb!" Ezra walked over and took Jacen's hand, laughing as he looked around for the owner of the voice. "Come on JJ, let's go see!" He took the baby from Kanan and walked into the hall.</p><p>Zeb was taking his shoes off as the two appeared, but he looked up when Jacen started babbling at him. When Jacen reached for the older male, Ezra passed him to Zeb.</p><p>"Is everyone home?" Zeb asked and Ezra nodded.</p><p>"Uh, dad's in the room and mom is just getting changed. Bine is still at Amilyn's." He noticed how Zeb looked strangely nervous and how he was ignoring Jacen pulling on his dyed hair. Almost everyone in this family had dyed hair.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked, pulling his brother from his trance.</p><p>"Uh yeah. It's fine don't worry. I need to talk to you all, but I'll wait until Sabine gets home."</p><p>"You and Kallus didn't break up, did you?" Ezra really hoped not. At first they were all a bit suspicious of Zeb's boyfriend, but he proved himself to them and now he was considered a member of their family.</p><p>"What? No. I can assure you we're not breaking up." Zeb confirmed, finally registering his little brother pulling on his hair and pushing his hand away. The baby didn't like that and started wailing. Loudly.</p><p>"I get dressed, I come back and it's mayhem!" Hera appeared from the stairs and smiled at Zeb, taking the baby from him. "Hey Zeb, work okay?"</p><p>"Yeah it was fine. It was quiet today so not too bad." Zeb worked as a security guard at a big tech company, an all the workers there loved him. It was actually where he met Kallus, well Alex but no one called him by his first name.</p><p>Ezra grabbled Zeb's arm and pulled him into the living room, "Come on, we'll wait for Beanie to get home then you can talk to us all."</p>
<hr/><p>"Right are you sure you wanna do this? Because as soon as I put this dye on, there's no going back." Sabine asked as she held the brush just above Amilyn's hair.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure." She couldn't help but grin as Sabine started to put the dye on. Leia was sat on the edge of the bathtub and Jyn was sat up on the counter. Amilyn's parents weren't overly fond of dyed hair or piercings, so dyeing her hair pink was probably the worst she could do to annoy them.</p><p>"My parents are gonna hate me." She said and the other three laughed.</p><p>"So, Ami, asked anyone out lately?" Leia asked, smirking at her friend. Amilyn just rolled her blue eyes.</p><p>"No. Have you?" She smiled knowingly as Leia narrowed her eyes at her.</p><p>"She's got you there, Lei." Jyn said quietly. She seemed sad today, and Amilyn didn't like it.</p><p>"Jyn, you alright?" She asked, her voice soft and concerned.</p><p>The dark-haired girl just shrugged slightly, "Mom's back in hospital. It's okay, I don't really want to talk about it."</p><p>Amilyn nodded as Leia quickly gave her friend a hug. Sabine pretended to blow a kiss at Jyn, something she did when trying to cheer up all of her friends. It didn't cure the problem, but at least Jyn smiled and returned the gesture.</p><p>Sabine moved Amilyn's head slightly to add more dye to the side, "You should call Wedge. It's easy to see you both like each other."</p><p>"Then why hasn't he said anything. I don't want to humiliate myself if he doesn't feel the same way." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously. Yeah, she really did like Wedge, but what if it went wrong and their friendship became awkward. She didn't want that to happen.</p><p>"Listen, Ami, you don't want to sit around and wonder what could go wrong. You like him, he likes you. Just give it a shot." Jyn handed her the phone and Amilyn stared at it for a minute.</p><p>"Fine, as soon as we've finished my hair, I'll call him."</p><p>"Well, I've put all the dye on. Now we just have to let it set and then we can wash it out." Sabine took the gloves off and set the timer.</p><p>About an hour later, as she waited for her hair to dry, Amilyn paced her bedroom with her phone in hand. The other three girls were sat on her bed, waiting for her to go through with her promise. She stopped pacing and opened her contacts, her thumb hovering over the call symbol for a moment before she hit it. The phone rang for a few seconds before Wedge picked up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Amilyn panicked and looked at hr friends, all of which nodded and motioned for her to go on.</p><p>"Uh, hi. It's Ami."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, hey Ams, I was just about to call you actually."</em>
</p><p>She smiled and turned to the wall when the girls tried to listen in on the conversation, "Really? What's up?"</p><p>
  <em>"Well my aunt works at the Natural History Museum and she was telling me about a few exhibits that have opened. I was wondering if you wanted to go see them. I know how you love that kind of stuff."</em>
</p><p>"Like a date?" She held her breath, waiting for his reply.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that's what I was hoping."</em>
</p><p>Her heart could have burst out of her chest. She turned back to face Sabine, Jyn and Leia, smiling as they all looked at her expectantly.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely! I've wanted to go there all my life, it will be fun. When should we go?"</p><p>
  <em>"Does next Saturday work?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you then?"</p><p><em>"Yeah, cool. Bye Ams."</em> And with that the line dropped.</p><p>Amilyn momentarily forgot that her three best friends were looking at her, waiting for an explanation. She just smiled to herself.</p><p>"So?" Leia asked, resting her chin on her arms and looking at Amilyn with anticipation in her brown eyes.</p><p>"We're going out next Saturday."</p><p>Jyn smiled, rolling her eyes when Leia and Sabine started clapping. "See, I told you. No need to panic. He likes you."</p><p>They heard the front door open, followed by "Amilyn! I'm home!"</p><p>"Oh shit." She whispered, "My hair. My mom's gonna freak."</p><p>Sabine just shrugged, "Eh, she'll get used to it. I've gotta get home but call me whenever you need any more dye, you know I have so many boxes."</p><p>They all headed downstairs and Amilyn said bye to the others before walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey Ami- Your hair! Your gorgeous blonde hair!"</p><p>Amilyn just had to hope that Sabine was right, and her mother really did get used to it.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm home!" Ezra heard Sabine yell before she shut the front a little too hard, "Sorry!"</p><p>Jacen was playing on his mat in the living room, Ezra, Zeb their parents sat around him. Ezra looked up as Sabine entered the room and instantly came over to join her family on the floor. Everyone was here now and Ezra looked at Zeb, having a silent conversation with his brother. Zeb nodded, looking down as Jacen raised his arms to be picked up.</p><p>"Uh, so I was talking to Kal after work earlier and well, he has his own place now. He asked me to move in with him."</p><p>Hera's head shot up and Kanan seemed shocked. They were all silent. Even Jacen.</p><p>"I haven't said yes yet so if you guys don't like it I can say no." Zeb's voice was soft, unusually soft and he sounded like the thought of saying no to Kallus was the worst thing ever.</p><p>Hera smiled softly, "Love, this is your life. It's your decision. Plus, we have nothing against it, we all like Kal, I just don't think we were expecting it." Kanan nodded, laughing quietly.</p><p>"Yeah I was scared you were gonna say you broke up." Sabine exclaimed, and Jacen made a loud noise as if in agreement.</p><p>"Nah, he's a pain but I love him."</p><p>Ezra smiled at that. He knew how it felt to love someone so much. He wondered if he would ever have this conversation with his parents about moving in with Luke. His heart soared at the thought. He wanted to live the rest of his life with Luke by his side, no matter what.</p><p>"Well Ez, I guess you're finally getting your own room." Zeb said, smirking at the younger boy.</p><p>That part hadn't dawned on Ezra yet and the face he made sent Hera into a fit of giggles.</p><p>However, later that night as he lay in his bed with Zeb's snores filling the room, he realised he would actually miss sharing the room with his older brother. But it wasn't like he was disappearing forever. Zeb had confirmed that he would only be around twenty minutes away, so he wasn't far away. Still, it would be weird not hearing his snores every night.</p>
<hr/><p>Mid-March meant one thing; college acceptances were sent out. Leia checked her laptop again, still nothing. Sighing, she shut her laptop off for a while.</p><p>"Stop checking, whatever happens will be fine." Luke was sat next to her in the kitchen, and even though he was telling her to stop panicking, he seemed just as nervous.</p><p>Leia had been on edge the whole day. When she woke up, as she ate breakfast, as she took the dogs out for a walk with her dad. Luke was trying to get her mind off of it as they waited, starting a million and one conversations.</p><p>"Did you know a mouse's heart beats so fast it doesn't even sound like it's beating, more like humming." Luke's voice was full of wonder as if this was the most fascinating thing ever told. Leia just looked at him, her face full of confusion.</p><p>"Where did that come from?"</p><p>He looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "I don't know, I just suddenly remembered it from a book I read once."</p><p>Leia smirked slightly as she logged into her laptop again, "Huh, you can read?"</p><p>Luke just elbowed her in the side. Hard.</p><p>"Ow! Dickhead."</p><p>Padmé walked into the kitchen, rolling her eyes at her daughter's language. "Any news yet?"</p><p>He laughed and checked the time, "Hey, it's been half an hour since you last checked." He said sarcastically and Leia almost slapped him. Still, she checked anyway.</p><p>One email. From Harvard.</p><p>"Okay, just remember you have other options if you don't get in. Your father and I are always going to be proud of you, no matter what." Padmé said, hugging Leia and then turning to Luke, "The same goes to you, whatever you decide to do. Okay?"</p><p>Luke nodded and then prompted Leia to open the email. She closed her eyes as she waited for it to load, willing herself not to cry if she didn't get in. This was her dream school. She had wanted to go to Harvard since she was a little girl.</p><p>She opened one eye ever so slightly, just enough to see the screen and her heart stopped.</p><p>"I got in."</p><p>Padmé gasped and Luke laughed out of pure joy for his sister. Leia's world went into a blur for a moment as a smile grew on her face. Her mother disappeared up the hall and Leia could hear her talking.</p><p>"Ani, she got in! She got in!"</p><p>"What?!" Anakin came bounding into the kitchen from his office, his eyes wide. Leia nodded and showed him the email, laughing as he hugged her.</p><p>"I told you! I told you that you'd get in!" He pulled back and looked like he was about to cry. "I'm so proud of you, Princess."</p><p>Leia's eyes filled with tears at the old nickname. Her father hadn't called her 'Princess' since she was little, when she demanded he had a tea party with her and Jyn. Her phone lit up with a message from Amilyn and she pulled away from her father's embrace.</p><p>"<em>I got into Harvard!"</em></p><p>"So did I!" She sent back, smiling that her friend also got in.</p><p>"Call Obi-Wan! He's been bugging me all day about any news." Anakin said</p><p>Leia smiled and went to call her uncle but before she could her phone started ringing.</p><p>"It's Jyn, she might have got into Yale!" She answered her best friend, "Jyn, did you get in?"</p><p>"<em>Lei?" </em>It sounded like she was crying and Leia's first thought was that she didn't get in.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"<em>My mom died."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Mention of death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia hated funerals. She always had, but she comforted her best friend through it just as Jyn had always done for her.</p>
<p>As they walked from the cemetery, Jyn's hand gripping hers, Leia found herself thinking how much she would be hurting if she were in Jyn's position. She had lost her mother. Lyra Erso who was quiet, but kind and caring. Leia didn't want to think about how she would never be dropped home by the woman again, or how whenever she stayed over, they would have really strange conversations with her over coffee in the morning before Jyn woke up. She would miss Lyra. Everyone would.</p>
<p>As few days after the funeral, Leia sat next to Jyn in her back garden. There wasn't much conversation, but Jyn had asked her to come over to keep her company. Leia didn't hesitate before she asked her father to drop her off. She really needed to get her driver's licence.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Dumb question I know." Leia said softly, glad that Jyn smiled slightly.</p>
<p>"No. I miss her." Jyn's lip started to quiver as she spoke, and she didn't even bother wiping away the tears that slipped down her cheeks, "I found another one of her bracelets earlier. I used to love them but now I can't look at them without being reminded her."</p>
<p>Leia didn't know what to say, so just hugged the other girl tightly, the only sound being Jyn's sniffles and sobs.</p>
<p>"Lei, can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"When you lost your grandpa," She looked at Leia, making sure the question was okay and at Leia's nod she carried on, "did it get better? Were you able to think about him without breaking down?"</p>
<p>Leia nodded, hating how sad Jyn was. "Yeah, eventually. I just always remembered that he hated when we were sad, he would have been so upset if we were sad forever. I think your mom is the same." She wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulder, "I know right now that you're hurting, but it does get better. I promise."</p>
<p>"Thank you, for being my best friend."</p>
<p>"Thank you for being mine."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, she's meeting us here?" Ahsoka asked as she twirled around on the chair opposite Korkie. They were meeting someone at his office that afternoon, and Korkie was trying to finish some work before they arrived. Ahsoka watched as he typed furiously on his computer, barely keeping up with how fast his hands were going.</p>
<p>"Yeah. She'll be here any minute now." He said and Ahsoka just kept twirling.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and Ahsoka stopped spinning, moving as Korkie told the person to come in. Ahsoka could tell this woman was Korkie's aunt.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan Kryze was Satine's sister through and through, almost a copy, just with red hair and green eyes. She was holding a bunch of files against her chest, as if they were important and had to be kept safe.</p>
<p>"Are they the records?" Korkie asked, his eyes full of hope.</p>
<p>"A hello would be nice, you know?" Bo-Katan said dryly, looking to Ahsoka, Who's the girl? Girlfriend?"</p>
<p>Korkie looked perplexed, "What? No, no. This is Ahsoka, she's my best friend."</p>
<p>The woman nodded shortly before sitting down in the vacant chair, placing the records on the desk.</p>
<p>"Who knows about this?" Bo motioned at the files.</p>
<p>"Ahsoka and my parents."</p>
<p>"Kenobi knows? How'd it go?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka watched as Korkie remembered that night. "He was shocked, which I assumed he would be. They wanted to know who you were." At Bo's concerned look, he reassured her, "Don't worry, I didn't tell mum I've been talking to you"</p>
<p>The red-head nodded before opening one of the files, "They have the guy in custody, meaning they will probably contact your father soon. More people as well."</p>
<p>Korkie and Ahsoka looked at her, eyebrows raised in question and she moved the files to show the two younger adults. "Turns out this guy hurt more people than your family. Tons of incidents over the past ten years."</p>
<p>Ahsoka glanced over the names. Most of them she didn't know, but one name stuck out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Attempted stabbing. Victim: Kanan Jarrus.</em>
</p>
<p>"I know him. Kanan, he's one of my friends. His son is dating Luke."</p>
<p>"Wait you mean, uh Ezra. Right?" Korkie asked her and Ahsoka nodded.</p>
<p>"Any idea what happened to him? Bo asked, looking between the two of them.</p>
<p>"Yeah, knife went over his eyes. He's completely blind." Ahsoka said quietly. Bo hummed in reply.</p>
<p>They went over a few more files, trying to figure out all the details. There was one detail they didn't know.</p>
<p>"Bo," Korkie asked, his blue eyes fixed on his aunt, "What's this guy's name?"</p>
<p>"I don't know a full name, but Pre- I mean someone I know used him call him Maul."</p>
<p>Korkie ran his hand through his hair, ignoring Bo's cover up. He was clearly racking his brain. "Maul. I've heard that name before, I just don't know where."</p>
<p>The door to the office opened, Korkie's eyes widening in horror at who was there.</p>
<p>"What the hell is <em>she</em> doing here?" Satine Kryze-Kenobi glared at her sister.</p>
<p>"Hello, sister dearest." Bo's voice was mocking, as if she couldn't think of anything worse than calling Satine 'sister'.</p>
<p>"Korkie. Why is she here?" Satine completely ignored her sister, focusing her glare on her son instead.</p>
<p>Korkie's mouth opened and closed a few times, making him resemble a goldfish. His mother continued to glare at him, her nostrils flared slightly as her anger boiled over.</p>
<p>"Korkie Kryze-Kenobi, stop bluffing. Why is she here?"</p>
<p>"She's been helping us with a thing, uh, you know the case. Uhm, the one for grandpa." Korkie stuttered a bit, and Ahsoka didn't think Satine could look any angrier.</p>
<p>She was wrong. Satine looked between her son and her sister and then to Ahsoka.</p>
<p>"Did you know about this?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka just nodded, hoping the woman's anger wouldn't be turned on her. Instead, Satine crossed her arms and looked back to Bo-Katan.</p>
<p>"How do you know all of this?" She asked, motioning to the files.</p>
<p>A look of fear passed over Bo's face before she concealed it, looking up at her sister, "I knew someone who was involved with Maul."</p>
<p>"Someone? That's not very specific, Bo."</p>
<p>"Uhm, it's complicated, okay?" Her voice was unusually quiet as she looked Satine in the eyes. The blonde's glare softened, obviously catching something that Ahsoka and Korkie had missed.</p>
<p>"Okay, what have you got?" Satine asked, all traces of anger gone from her voice. Korkie flashed a confused look at Ahsoka, to which she just shrugged.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan went over everything she had with the three of them, answering any questions that she knew the answer to. Ahsoka listened intently, holding on to every detail. They were just about to finish up, when Satine's phone started ringing.</p>
<p>"It's your father," She said, looking at Korkie before answering the call, "Hello?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka looked at her best friend, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. Bo was tidying all the notes back up into the files as Satine finished the call.</p>
<p>"He just had a call from the detective that was running the case. There's a court date, next week." She pocketed her phone, considering it for a minute. "Bit of a coincidence, isn't it? That Bo is here with all of this and now there's randomly a court date?"</p>
<p>Bo-Katan looked her sister in the eye, and the two seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. Satine shook her head.</p>
<p>"Bo, what have you been up to?"</p>
<p>Bo shrugged with a half-hearted smile. Ahsoka wondered what had happened to the woman for her to end up in this position.</p>
<p>Satine clapped her hands together, her face lighting up in a wide smile, "Right, wonderful. We have a court date."</p>
<p>"Why are you smiling? It's court Satine." Bo uttered, "Plus, you need a lawyer to defend you and they're not cheap in New York."</p>
<p>"Bo, I'm a lawyer." Satine said, smirking at her sister.</p>
<p>"What? You? The same girl who used to make me stop pitting the stuffed animals against each other, because you said that 'fighting wasn't right'?" Bo-Katan looked completely taken aback by this revelation. She was quiet for a long moment before she addressed Satine once again, her voice much quieter, "How long have I been gone? Since I last saw you, you went to law school, got married and had a kid."</p>
<p>"Bo, let's not discuss this now, okay?" Satine placed a delicate hand on Bo's shoulder, and the younger woman jumped slightly at the touch.</p>
<p>"It's late, we should leave it here for now." Korkie said, noticing how they had side-tracked everything.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I need to get back to Obi before he loses his mind over this whole thing." Satine walked to her son, hugging him quickly and apologising for her anger earlier on. Ahsoka was expecting Satine to turn and leave but instead she turned her attention to her.</p>
<p>"Don't think you're getting away without a hug." Ahsoka grinned, jumping up to hug the older woman. Satine was always so kind to her, since they met when she went to Korkie's school. London had been a very new place for her, and she had gotten lost on the school grounds when she bumped into one of the parents; Satine.</p>
<p>Bo and Satine left the office, together or separate, Ahsoka wasn't sure. She watched her best friend as he put on his coat.</p>
<p>"So what are you up to now, Miss Tano?" Ahsoka barely registered that he was talking to her, she was just admiring him. As a friend, of course.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know."</p>
<p>"Wanna grab some food?" He smiled at her and she couldn't help but mirror it.</p>
<p>"You read my mind."</p>
<p>An hour later, they both sat on the floor of Korkie's apartment, talking as they ate their food. The table was right there, so was the couch, but they ended up on the floor somehow.</p>
<p>Ahsoka twirled her noodles on her fork but before she could reach her mouth, they fell off and slid down her chin. Korkie laughed and she found herself doing the same. That laugh did something to her, not even just the laugh. It was him. Korkie made her feel this way and it was getting difficult to blame everything on him being her best friend.</p>
<p>She must have been staring at him because he quickly furrowed his brows at her, "Have I got food all over my face? Why are you staring?"</p>
<p>Ahsoka quickly laughed and shook he head, "No, you're fine. I was just daydreaming, sorry."</p>
<p>She wouldn't say anything, he probably didn't feel the same way. No point ruining her friendship over a few weird feelings. She would get over it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ezra didn't like how bare his room looked. <em>His room</em>. Not his and Zeb's, just his. Hera had offered to take the other bed down, but Ezra couldn't bring himself to say yes. His brother had only been gone a few hours and he was already missing him.</p>
<p>It was strange, how often he had wished that he had his own room and now that he had it, well he wasn't sure it was what he wanted anymore. But he had a plan.</p>
<p>"Hey mom," He asked as she passed his room that evening, "Do you want me to look after Jacen tonight?"</p>
<p>Hera stopped in her tracks and looked at him from the doorway, her eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>"You mean your baby brother who cries all through the night?"</p>
<p>Ezra nodded as Hera looked at him, her green eyes clearly searching his face.</p>
<p>"Alright, what's going on?" She asked, sitting next to him on his bed. Ezra shifted slightly under her gaze, not wanting to sound like a child missing their big brother.</p>
<p>"Nothing, I just thought that I could keep an eye on him, let you and dad sleep." He tried to justify his reasoning but stopped when Hera gave him a look that clearly said 'I know you're lying'.</p>
<p>Ezra sighed in defeat, looking to the empty bed on the other side of the room, "It's weird, not sharing a room."</p>
<p>"I know but sharing one with a four-month-old is not gonna be any better, Love." Hera smiled softly and pulled him in for a hug.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." He said, and she hugged him tighter just as a wail broke through the house, followed with Sabine yelling-</p>
<p>"I've got it!"</p>
<p>"Actually, he probably needs feeding about now." Hera stood up and made her way to the door, but she turned to look at him again, "You sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." He waited for her to shut the door before he flopped back on his bed.</p>
<p>He really didn't want to sleep on his own, in the empty room. Picking up his phone, he messaged the one person he wanted to sleep next to.</p>
<p>So an hour later, he found himself watching some stupid film with his boyfriend in his arms.</p>
<p>"I don't know what is going on but it's making me laugh." Luke was laughing as he spoke, his eyes fixated on the screen.</p>
<p>Ezra couldn't help but grin, half at the shenanigans of the characters and the other at the dork he loved so much. He really was his world, and he would do anything to stay with him for the rest of his life. He didn't want to lose Luke again, not ever.</p>
<p>"Baby, you okay?" Ezra looked down at Luke, who had been talking to him all throughout his daydreaming.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."</p>
<p>"What'cha thinking about?" The blond shifted so he was facing Ezra, his blue eyes twinkling in the soft light of the room.</p>
<p>"Just how much I love you." He brushed a piece of hair out of Luke's face, smiling wider, "And how I want to spend every day with you."</p>
<p>"I want that too." Luke replied softly, rising up to kiss Ezra.</p>
<p>Ezra smirked and moved his hands up to Luke's side and began tickling him, knowing exactly where he was most ticklish. Luke couldn't stop laughing to form a proper sentence, instead his words just coming out as noises.</p>
<p>Ezra eventually stopped, letting Luke catch his breath as he looked him in the eye.</p>
<p>"Everyone probably thinks we're fucking." Ezra said, smirking again.</p>
<p>"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Luke rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. Ezra leant down to capture his lips once again, but his boyfriend rolled from under him before he could.</p>
<p>"You're so rude to me." He said, pouting and Luke laughed at his childish behaviour.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I love you."</p>
<p>Ezra smiled, that had become their little saying to one another. But he never found himself worrying, because he knew that Luke loved him.</p>
<p>"I love you too." He pulled Luke on top of him again, snuggling into him. They quiet for a while, and Ezra guessed that Luke was asleep but as he moved his hand slightly, he was proven wrong.</p>
<p>"Tickle me again and you're sleeping on the floor." His voice was muffled from where his face was pressed into Ezra's chest.</p>
<p>"Well, good thing the carpet is comfy." Ezra laughed as Luke screeched, but he kept tickling him anyways. His laugh was the best thing to him.</p>
<p>Luke was the best thing to him. His favourite person in the world.</p>
<p>Ezra decided there and then he would never let him go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That last scene was incredibly sappy but I don't care.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may be my favourite chapter so far; I just really love it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jyn sat on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees as her mind whirred. It had been 6 weeks since her mother's funeral and she missed her. She missed her so much.</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay?" She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised Steela had walked into her bedroom, "I did knock but no answer. Your dad was wondering where you were."</p>
<p>"Oh, uh yeah. I'm fine." She discreetly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but the older woman noticed.</p>
<p>"You wanna talk or should I drop it?" Steela asked her, concern in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Just thinking about mom."</p>
<p>The room went silent before Steela placed her hand on Jyn's shoulder and speaking with a soft voice.</p>
<p>"You know she loved you very much."</p>
<p>The tears started to slip from Jyn's eyes, and she curled into a tighter ball. She felt Steela put her arm around her shoulder and Jyn turned to hug her as she sobbed. Saw may have been her godfather, but Jyn had always been closer to his sister. Steela was like her cool big sister.</p>
<p>"Come on, I've got some stuff I need to sort for the wedding. You wanna help?"</p>
<p>Jyn smiled and nodded, standing up from her bed and taking a breath. She thought about what Leia told her.</p>
<p>It does get better.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ezra pushed his brother along in the pushchair as he walked down the street. Hera had gotten a phone call about something and told him to take Jacen out for a bit, clearly covering something up. Sabine was out with Ketsu so there was no need to send her out.</p>
<p>"Any idea what mommy was talking about on the phone?"</p>
<p>"Gah!"</p>
<p>"Ah, good guess." Ezra had picked up his father's habit of talking to Jacen like a fully-grown person, not a baby who answered in gurgles and strange noises.</p>
<p>They had walked around for about an hour, and Jacen finally fell asleep as the made it back to the house. He opened the door, trying to be quiet as not to wake his brother.</p>
<p>"…Hera, no. You've wanted this for years; I'm not going to let you give it up for me."</p>
<p>Ezra stopped in his tracks, a small smile tugging at his lips. The owner of the garage Hera worked at was retiring, and he had no children to leave his business to. He had decided to leave it to either one of his two best mechanics, Hera and another woman who was only ever referred to as 'Pryce'.</p>
<p>Did this mean she had gotten it?</p>
<p>He lifted Jacen out of the pushchair, cringing when the door slammed.</p>
<p>"Ezra? Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Uh yeah, sorry. Jacen fell asleep so I'm just gonna put him in his crib." He dashed up the stairs, and gently put his brother down. Jacen was out cold, which Ezra was glad about. He was starting to sleep more now, hopefully it was a habit that would stick.</p>
<p>As he headed back down the stairs, Ezra looked at the photographs on the wall. There was one of Hera and Kanan's wedding, both of them smiling widely and looking incredibly happy. Another one of him and Hera when he was about six, with him sat in front of her as she hugged him. It was one of his favourite photo's. There was a big one right at the bottom of the stairs that Sabine took the day Jacen was born, all of them sat by Hera on the hospital bed, Jacen wrapped up in her arms. All the tubes connected to him still freaked Ezra out, how someone so small could have so much medical equipment attached to him.</p>
<p>"Ez, can you come here?" Hera called from the living room, pulling him from his memories.</p>
<p>"Yeah, what's up?" He pushed the door open, stepping into the cosy room.</p>
<p>"So, my boss just called, Mr Sato." Hera started, a small smile on her face, "He wants me to take over the garage."</p>
<p>"Mom that's great!"</p>
<p>Hera made a strange noise and stumbled over her words before Kanan spoke up.</p>
<p>"She's not sure whether she should take it."</p>
<p>Ezra frowned, looking back to his mother. Why wouldn't she take the job she had been aiming for?</p>
<p>"No, it's just that I don't want to go back so soon. My maternity leave isn't up yet." Hera stood from the chair she was sat on and moved to sit next to Kanan on the couch.</p>
<p>"Hon, we will be okay. You've wanted this for so long. Plus, Sato said you don't have to start back right now. You still have time." Kanan reached for Hera's hand and she took it, nodding slightly.</p>
<p>"Hera." Kanan said her name in such a way that it got his wife's attention instantly, "We are going to be just fine, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay." They were all quiet for a moment before Hera nodded again, "Okay, I'll call Sato now. I'll take the job."</p>
<p>Before she could even stand up, Jacen started crying again.</p>
<p>"I've got him. You call Sato." Ezra said, making his way up to the screaming baby. On his way, the pictures caught his eye again; he smiled to himself before continuing up the stairs to his screaming brother.</p>
<p>"I'm coming Jace, it's alright."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Little 'Soka? Ahsoka!" Ahsoka's head shot up from where she had fallen asleep… on the floor.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, little one?" Plo stood over her, dark eyebrows furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just haven't been sleeping great, that's all."</p>
<p>Her father sat next to her on the floor and she smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't ask about her sleeping pattern, or lack of one.</p>
<p>"Anything you want to talk about?" Plo asked gently. Ahsoka just shook her head. What was she supposed to say; <em>oh, hello father. No, I'm not sleeping well because I'm madly in love with my best friend but I refuse to tell him because it could ruin our entire friendship.</em></p>
<p>"Nah, I'm fine." She answered, trying to suppress a yawn and failing drastically.</p>
<p>"Little 'Soka. Go to sleep."</p>
<p>Plo wasn't asking if she wanted to sleep, he was telling her to. So, she hauled her weary body up from the floor, said goodnight to her father as he left for his own apartment and got ready for bed.</p>
<p>As she led there, Ahsoka's mind started to whir again. No matter how hard she tried, she could not shut her brain off. But she must have fallen asleep at some point, because soon her alarm was blearing and signalling that it was time to start the day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, your mom finally got over your hair then?" Leia asked Amilyn as they walked through the park. They had both needed to get out for a little bit and the park always seemed like a good idea. Leia had asked some of the others to come with them, but everyone was either busy or not up to it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's good with it. Although that day after you guys went home, she didn't speak to me for hours. My dad went mental. Abigail found it hilarious." Abigail was Amilyn's little sister, and by all accounts she was a little shit.</p>
<p>"So, what have you been up to?" Amilyn asked in a sing song voice, almost tripping over her own two feet.</p>
<p>"Mom's sick, but that's about the only thing happening."</p>
<p>Padmé had actually been sick for a couple of days now, but she had assured her daughter that it was just a bug. Still, Leia couldn't help but worry.</p>
<p>"I feel like life is on pause right now. Do you know what I mean?" Amilyn asked, obviously trying to figure out her own words.</p>
<p>"Oh, totally." Leia checked the time on her watch, "Shit, I need to get back for dinner. I'll see you later Ami."</p>
<p>"Bye Lei."</p>
<p>Leia hurried home, opening the front door and undoing the laces of her boots.</p>
<p>"Mom, I'm home!" She yelled but there was no answer. She knew that Luke had taken the dogs out, and her father was probably still at work, but Padmé definitely should have been home.</p>
<p>Leia wondered through the house and into the kitchen, where she found her mother looking down at her hands as she sat at the island.</p>
<p>"Mom?"</p>
<p>Padmé jumped out of her skin, calming when she noticed her daughter, "Sorry, Lei."</p>
<p>"You alright?" She knew something was clearly making her mother nervous.</p>
<p>"Yeah, all fine," Although Padmé's voice was happy, it seemed forced. She looked around the room before spotting the ingredients on the counter, "Ah, dinner."</p>
<p>Leia decided to ignore her mother's strange nervousness, blaming it on her recent sickness. She flopped down on her bed, opening her laptop and continuing with the document she had left open.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anakin had never been so glad to be home. His job was great, but some people really pissed him off. Like commander Tarkin.</p>
<p>He toed his shoes off and made his way through the house in search of his family. Padmé was just plating up dinner as he walked into the kitchen, and he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p>
<p>"OH- Ani!" She slapped his arm, before placing a shaking hand over her heart.</p>
<p>"Hello, beautiful. Where are the kids?"</p>
<p>"Both upstairs. Call them down for food, please?" She asked him before turning back to the food. Anakin didn't miss how she seemed nervous about something. He brushed it off, he probably just made her jump when he hugged her.</p>
<p>"Twins! Dinner!" He bellowed up the stairs and chuckled when he heard two pairs of feet thundering down the steps.</p>
<p>"So, how was everyone's day?" Anakin asked as they ate, "What did you all get up to?"</p>
<p>"I went out with Amilyn, that was about it." Leia shrugged, frowning as Threepio sat on her feet under the table.</p>
<p>"Yeah I didn't do much either." Luke said, before taking a bite of his food.</p>
<p>Anakin noticed his wife's quietness, looking at the twins to see if they knew anything. Leia just shook her head and Luke shrugged, seemingly more interested in his food.</p>
<p>"Angel, everything okay? You're never this quiet." Anakin asked her, wondering what could have happened that would have affect her this much.</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>Anakin's fork dropped out of his hand and clattered noisily on the plate. Luke choked on his water while Leia just gawked at her mother. Well, that would explain her sickness over the past few days.</p>
<p>"What?" Anakin looked at Padmé, his eyes wide. However, when her eyes filled with tears he jumped out of his seat and rushed over to his wife.</p>
<p>"Twins go sit in the living room for a minute. And no eavesdropping!"</p>
<p>Once his children had left, Anakin sat in the now vacant seat next to Padmé.</p>
<p>"Padmé, uh. What?"</p>
<p>Her voice wavered as she spoke, "I found out this morning. I had a weird feeling for the past couple of days, so after you left for work, I went out and got three different tests. They're all positive."</p>
<p>He was silent as he took in the information, trying to process everything. When did they even...</p>
<p>"Ani, are you not happy?" Tears were streaming down her face and Anakin sighed.</p>
<p>"Of course I'm happy! I just wasn't expecting it. I didn't think we could still…" It finally sunk in then and his face split into a huge smile.</p>
<p>"We're having another baby." He kissed her softly and she laughed a little bit.</p>
<p>"We are." She kissed him back as they both smiled and laughed</p>
<p>There was a bang against the door, followed by "Luke! Shh!"</p>
<p>"Well you pushed me!"</p>
<p>Anakin stood up and opened the door, looking down at his children.</p>
<p>"Hi dad." Luke smiled sheepishly from where he was sat on the floor before standing up.</p>
<p>Anakin wanted to be mad at them for listening in when he told them not to, but he found that he was far too happy to care. Padmé came to stand by him, tears wiped from her eyes and her sad expression replaced with a bright smile.</p>
<p>Leia stood up from where she had been listening on the floor and looked at her mother, "Mom, are you actually pregnant?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I don't know how far along yet though, so I'll have to make an appointment tomorrow."</p>
<p>Both twins just smiled before attacking their mother in a hug. Anakin smiled at his family, the one he thought wouldn't get any bigger. Yet, in a few months, another little one would be joining their family.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but wonder what this baby would look like, would they have blond or brown hair? What colour would their eyes be? He didn't know.</p>
<p>But he couldn't wait to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another Skywalker baby? Yes. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW- Contains a mature scene, it ends before anything to explicit happens but still, there are some descriptions.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabine was led on the floor of the living room, her sketchbook open in front of her. She was drawing Jacen as he crawled around on the floor. He was nine months old now and he was growing more by the day.</p><p>"Bah!" The baby stopped and picked up one of his sister's colouring pencils.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a pencil little man."</p><p>He seemed infatuated with the orange pencil, and Sabine was happy to let him have it for a moment. She didn't need that colour right now anyway.</p><p>Well, she didn't mind until he tried to eat it.</p><p>"No, don't eat that." She took it off him but noticed how he was pushing his chubby hands at his gums, "You must be teething, poor thing."</p><p>Since Hera had gone back to work a few days before, it was up to the others to keep an eye on Jacen. It was all fun and games until he realised that his mother was gone. He cried- no, screamed- for about two hours the day before when Hera left.</p><p>"Right, come on. Let's go on an adventure." Sabine stood up, abandoning her sketch book and picking her baby brother up.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, all she got in reply was a string of babbles, but she nodded along anyway. Chopper was asleep on his bed in the corner of the room, trying to hide so that Jacen wouldn't pull his tail… again.</p><p>"Chop, do you wanna go outside?" Sabine called to the dog as she walked to the back door. It was early August and the weather was constantly warm.</p><p>The door was already open, and Sabine looked to see her father, two brothers and Kallus sat on the grass. She walked over to them, placing Jacen carefully on the grass.</p><p>"Jacen!" Ezra said, holding his arms out. The baby crawled over to him, giggling as he did.</p><p>"So, the artist finally came outside." Zeb said, laughing as she smacked him.</p><p>Sabine went to retaliate, but before she could her phone started buzzing in her pocket. It was an unknown number, yet something was telling her to answer it.</p><p>"I'll be back now." She said, rising from the grass and heading into the house before answering.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"<em>Hello. Is this Sabine Wren-Jarrus?"</em></p><p>"Yes, that's me."</p><p>"<em>Great. My name is Sydney, I'm from The Royal College of Art in London. We have seen your profile and your talent has not been unnoticed; we would like to offer you a full scholarship."</em></p><p>Sabine just gaped for a minute before she could tell herself to answer.</p><p>"That's incredible, thank you. What happens from here?"</p><p>"<em>We will make sure you're all set up and that you have accommodation as you are an international student, and then we will be arranging for you to be starting next February."</em></p><p>She had to tell herself not to cry out of pure happiness, but how could she? Her dream school had just offered her a full scholarship!</p><p>"I, uh, I don't know what to say," Sabine said, grateful to hear the woman laugh, "That's brilliant."</p><p>"<em>Keep an eye on your emails, we will be sending some things to you. We will also be calling your parents soon, if that is okay?"</em></p><p>"Yes, that's absolutely fine. I'll tell them to keep their phones on."</p><p>The woman explained a few last details before ending the call, leaving Sabine there with wide eyes and a goofy smile. After a moment, she started yelling and whooping, all while jumping around.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Kanan appeared, his arm outstretched so he didn't bump into anything.</p><p>"Dad, it was the school. They offered me a scholarship."</p><p>"The London one?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>He started laughing, opening his arms. Sabine wasted no time in hugging him.</p><p>"Almost everything is being paid for, all I have to get is my supplies. I can get them; I have money saved up."</p><p>"Beanie, it's alright. We will get you your art stuff." He hugged her tighter and she laughed.</p><p>"Dad, you're squashing me."</p><p>Kanan pulled away and smiled, "Sorry. I just, I'm so proud of you." She hugged him again, making him laugh, "Come on, let's go tell the others."</p><p>As they both headed back out to the garden, Sabine couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She had gotten in. She'd actually done it.</p><hr/><p>"So, are you gonna find out the gender or do we have to wait?" Leia asked as she sat next to Luke on their parents' bed, talking to their mother as she got ready for her scan.</p><p>"I don't know, I kind of want it to be a surprise." Padmé said as she tied her hair back, "What do you think, Ani? Do we want to know?"</p><p>"I really don't mind, just as long as the baby is all okay." Anakin appeared from the en-suite bathroom.</p><p>The past few months had absolutely flown by, but the news of a new sibling was still just as exciting to Luke and Leia. Padmé's baby bump had appeared quite suddenly, and she was concerned over the thought of another set of twins.</p><p>"<em>I love you both so much, but you were hard work as babies. Especially when we were just expecting one."</em></p><p>Luckily, the midwife had confirmed that it was just one baby. It had been too early to know the gender, but Padmé was far along enough now to find out.</p><p>"Right, you both coming?" Padmé asked as she grabbed her jacket.</p><p>"Wait, we can come with you?" Luke seemed surprised by this information, "I thought it was like this top-secret thing."</p><p>Padmé just laughed at her son, "Siblings of the baby are allowed in."</p><p>"It's the same with the delivery room." Leia said, laughing when Luke made a face.</p><p>"Yeah, no offence but I think I'll wait outside when that time comes."</p><hr/><p>Leia watched the screen as the midwife, a lovely lady named Aayla, put the ultrasound monitor on her mother's stomach. A shape appeared on the black and white image and Leia registered her brother come to stand next to her.</p><p>"There they are." Aayla said, pointing to the shape that Leia recognised as a baby.</p><p>"Woah." Luke breathed, looking with wonder.</p><p>Leia suddenly found herself welling up as she looked at the screen. That was her little brother or sister, a small blob with tiny- still forming- arms and legs.</p><p>"Leia, you okay?" Anakin asked her from where he sat holding Padmé's hand.</p><p>All ability to speak was pulled from Leia, so she just nodded, her tear-filled eyes never leaving the screen.</p><p>"I've never seen an older sibling get so affected over this. It's very sweet." Aayla looked to Padmé, "You have wonderful children, if number three has these two to look up to, I'm sure they'll do wonders."</p><p>Luke looked down at his shoes, smiling sheepishly. He never knew how to handle compliments. Leia smiled wider, the tears finally falling over her eyes. She felt her mother take her hand and she laughed slightly, wiping her eyes.</p><p>"They seem to be growing just fine, nothing of concern. However…" Aayla started and Leia's head snapped around to look at her.</p><p>"However what?" Padmé asked, her voice filled with concern.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. No problems, it's just that they have their legs crossed, so I can't tell the gender."</p><p>Padmé visibly relaxed, "Oh okay. That's alright, we were going to leave it as a surprise anyway. Unless you want to know, Ani?"</p><p>"As long as it's not surprise twins again." Anakin joked, making the twins laugh. "No really, boy or girl, I don't mind."</p><p>"No, I can confirm there is definitely only one baby in there." Aayla said as she wiped the gel off.</p><p>A little baby that they were all very excited to meet.</p><hr/><p>The one thing Ezra liked about having his own room was the fact that Luke could actually come over now, and they wouldn't be interrupted by his many family members.</p><p>"I just realised that soon both our houses will soon be filled with crying babies." He said with mock happiness, playing with Luke's hair as they lay curled up together.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Hey, maybe Jacen and the baby will be friends." Luke replied.</p><p>"I would hope so, I don't want our siblings to hate each other all our lives."</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>Luke checked the time on his watch before sighing, "I need to get home, we've got family coming over for food. Well, it's actually just Ahsoka and the Kenobi's." He reached up to kiss Ezra goodbye, but before he could stand up, Ezra had pulled him back down.</p><p>"I'm more important than Ahsoka and the Kenobi's."</p><p>"Yes, but I haven't seen them in a while. I'll see you tomorrow, promise."</p><p>Ezra just frowned before smiling and kissing Luke again, slower this time. "You better. Or I'm coming to find you."</p><p>Luke put his hand on his chest, pretending to be scared as they walked down the stairs and out of the door.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Ezra smiled, "I love you too."</p><p>Ezra headed back into the house, smiling as he heard his dad telling Jacen a story he had made up. Sabine was sat on the floor, drawing as she listened to the silly story as well.</p><p>"And then the blue man and the magic boy disappeared into space!" Jacen probably had no idea what his father was talking about, but he looked at him with wonder anyways.</p><p>"Don't forget to tell him who the magic boy was, dad." Ezra said as he stepped into the living room.</p><p>"And who would that be?"</p><p>"Me." Ezra tickled Jacen's tummy, smiling as the baby burst into a fit of giggles.</p><p>The front door opened, followed by an excited laugh as Hera appeared, still in her work clothes. She was smiling widely and looked as if she was about to cry from happiness.</p><p>"Kanan, love. Guess what?" She said, taking one of his hands.</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>"I was crunching some numbers during my break earlier and I hadn't realised that with the money from the promotion and my new salary, we were actually doing really great."</p><p>Kanan smiled, "That's great!"</p><p>"Love there's more," She looked at the three kids, "that house we always loved, well we can afford it. And we'd still have a reasonable amount of money left."</p><p>Ezra could have cried. Their family had been through so much in the past year, they deserved to finally have something nice. Kanan just gaped for a moment before a smile split across his face. He was clearly lost for words.</p><p>"I think I should go over it all one more time, with you so you know how much. Then do you think we should put an offer in?" Hera asked, not seeming to care that she was still wearing her oil covered boots and jumpsuit.</p><p>"Yes! Definitely." Kanan lifted Jacen in the air, "You hear that little man? You're getting your own room!"</p><p>Jacen squealed in delight before reaching for his mom. Hera looked down and noticed her dirty clothes.</p><p>"Hang on, baby. Let me go get changed." She disappeared up the steps, returning a few minutes later in leggings and one of Kanan's jumpers. She took their son from her husband and bounced him on her hip.</p><p>Ezra looked at his family, the smile on his face growing wider by the second. He was so grateful for them. Grateful for Hera and Kanan adopting another little boy, one who had lost his parents when he was a baby. They were his family, and he loved them very much.</p><hr/><p>Leia knocked on the apartment door, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She didn't know what had made her turn up instead of just calling him. Barking from inside pulled her out of her thoughts and a voice soon followed.</p><p>"Chewie! That's enough!"</p><p>The door opened and Leia was met with Han Solo, looking utterly surprised to see her.</p><p>"Leia, hi."</p><p>"Hi. Sorry for just turning up."</p><p>He shook his head, "No, no, it's fine really. Uh, come in." He opened the door wider for her to enter. The apartment was small and really only had basic items in it. Still, Leia found that it reflected his personality greatly.</p><p>Everything okay?" He asked.</p><p>"I actually came here to talk to you." She stumbled over her words a bit, trying to phrase it, "What are we doing? Because I'm kinda confused."</p><p>Han went quiet for a moment before walking over to her and taking her hand in his.</p><p>"I'm not very good at this whole commitment thing."</p><p>Leia looked up at him, to his eyes- he had really pretty eyes- and saw that he was being genuine. She hadn't expected him to commit to anything, she had just wanted to know what was going on between them. Was it serious?</p><p>"I just wanted to know." She tried to pull her hand away to leave but he held on.</p><p>"But I want to be with you." He said quietly, taking her other hand as well, "I want to try."</p><p>She couldn't help it, she reached up and kissed him, grateful when he kissed her back. They stayed there, with their lips locked, for what felt like an eternity, but they had to pull apart eventually.</p><p>"I'm sorry I don't have much to offer." Han whispered, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>"I don't care about that."</p><p>Their little moment was ruined by Chewie appearing with his lead in his mouth, signalling he wanted to go out.</p><p>"I know, boy." Han turned back to Leia, "You wanna come out with us?"</p><p>"I'd love to, but I've got family coming over tonight. I really should get back."</p><p>"Okay, see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Definitely." She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye, and he laughed at how short she was.</p><p>She made it home with time to spare, so she changed out of her skirt and into her pyjama's. It was her family, she didn't have anyone to impress. As she entered the living room, she was glad to see her brother and mother had opted for the pyjama look as well. Dad was cooking in the kitchen, and the three burst into laughter when they heard him start singing.</p><p>Satine and Obi-Wan arrived about half an hour, closely followed by Korkie and Ahsoka. The two had said it was just easier for them to come together rather than separately, yet Leia didn't miss how they stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.</p><p>"So, any names on the table yet?" Satine asked as they ate.</p><p>Padmé finished chewing before answering, "We spoke about a few. Ani likes Grace for a girl."</p><p>"Yes, but nothing for boys." Anakin said before turning to the twins, "What about you two? Any name ideas?"</p><p>"Anakin, Luke named his goldfish hotdog if you remember." Ahsoka joked, and Luke gasped.</p><p>"I miss hotdog."</p><p>"Well, you didn't feed him." Anakin reminded his son.</p><p>"I was five!" The table started laughing at Luke's protests as he crossed his arms in mock annoyance.</p><p>"I think Noah's nice for a boy." Leia suggested, and her parents nodded.</p><p>"I like Noah." Padmé agreed, turning to finish her food.</p><p>The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful, most of the conversations were about the baby. Yet, Leia couldn't help but notice how Ahsoka seemed quieter than normal.</p><p>It was probably nothing.</p><hr/><p>Ahsoka was quiet as they left the Skywalker's, and her quietness seemed to get Korkie's attention.</p><p>"Sokka? You alright?" His eyes were soft, so was his voice. It was like he knew something was bothering her and he didn't want to bother her further.</p><p>"Uhm, yeah. Korks?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can I come back to yours for a bit? I just don't wanna be on my own right now."</p><p>"Yeah, of course." He smiled at her and Ahsoka thought her heart was going to melt.</p><p>They said goodbye to his parents as they headed to the airport to get their flight back to London and made it back to his apartment with no hassle.</p><p>She took her boots off, as well as her jacket, silently. She hated being this quiet, it wasn't her. She was loud and confident.</p><p>"Sokka, what's going on? And don't say nothing because I know you better than that."</p><p>She tried to speak but her mouth just opened and closed a few times, trying to stop the tears that had suddenly appeared. She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had; he was her best friend. Sure, she had other close friends like Rex and Steela. But Korkie, she wanted to keep him close for the rest of her life.</p><p>He had noticed the tears welling up in her eyes and walked across the room to stand in front of her, "Hey, hey. It's alright. What's wrong?" His voice was tender, and she almost burst into tears at the softness of it all.</p><p>"I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."</p><p>He was quiet and Ahsoka thought she had just ruined it all, that he didn't feel the same way.</p><p>And then he was kissing her. I took her a moment to comprehend what happened, but when her mind started working again, she kissed him back, their lips moving together simultaneously. He pulled back after a moment, both of them gasping for air.</p><p>"Ahsoka, I've loved you since the day we met. I just never thought you felt the same way." He smiled slightly and she mirrored it, her heart soaring.</p><p>Before she could register what was happening, he had pushed her against the counter, their lips locking in another hard kiss. She felt herself being picked up and set on the unit, and she wrapped her legs around his torso, bringing him closer to her. Korkie's hands brushed up her thighs and under her dress, gripping her hips as he kissed her deeper, their tongues pushing against each other. She brought her hands up ran them through his hair, rolling her hips against his and making him groan.</p><p>He pulled away quickly, but only to pull her dress over her head as she undid the buttons on his shirt before trailing warm kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Ahsoka knew there would be marks left that she would have to cover, but she found that she didn't care. His hands reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, and the straps slipped down her arms. She moaned as his hands snaked around to her breasts, his mouth still leaving marks up her neck. Her legs pulled him closer, and she could feel him against her own core.</p><p>"Bedroom. Now." He said against her ear and she smirked as she felt him lift her again, their clothes left discarded on the kitchen floor.</p><hr/><p>Luke laughed as Jacen crawled to him again. He was sat with Ezra in his back garden, and Ezra was trying to get his brother to crawl to him, but the baby seemed to find Luke much more important.</p><p>"He just likes me more, Ez." He joked, his heart melting as Jacen hugged his arm.</p><p>"Well at least we know you'll be good with the new baby."</p><p>Luke nodded, his fears returning to his mind. Leia seemed so be so prepared, to be the best sibling. Luke was concerned he'd be known as the 'other sibling'. Or what if his and Leia's bond wasn't as strong?</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Ezra took his hand in his own, smoothing his thumb over his knuckles.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts." Ezra gave him a look that showed he didn't believe him, and Luke sighed, "I'm just worried that Leia's going to be better with the baby."</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, I felt the same. I thought Sabine was going to be much better, but as soon as he arrived, we all kind of had this bond with him. All those fears disappeared."</p><p>It did make Luke feel better. He was still going to be their big brother, and he was excited to meet them. So what if Leia was better at changing diapers and rocking them to sleep, he'd be the cool big brother that made them laugh.</p><p>Jacen made a noise of protest, clearly annoyed that the attention had been taken from him. He crawled over to his brother and tried to sit in front of him, but his lack of balance caused him to topple over onto the grass. He burst into tears, his pudgy hands reaching for Ezra.</p><p>"Awh no, buddy. It's alright." Ezra scooped him up, holding him close. He swayed slightly and the baby's eyes fluttered shut as he fell asleep, snuggled up to his big brother.</p><p>"You're so good with him." Luke said quietly, in awe of how his loud excited boyfriend could get Jacen to sleep so quickly and gently.</p><p>"It just takes time; each baby is different. Some will fight getting to sleep while others, like Jacen, will gladly go down for a nap."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Ezra tilted his head in confusion, "What for?"</p><p>"For making me feel better." Luke smiled, taking Ezra's hand back in his own.</p><p>"You don't need to thank me for that. You're going to be the second-best big brother ever."</p><p>"Second best?" Luke raised his eyebrow and Ezra laughed.</p><p>"After me, I'm the best."</p><p>"Yes you are, baby."</p><p>I love you." Ezra said softly.</p><p>Luke smiled, his heart full of love for his boyfriend. "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is actually one of my favourite chapters (yes, I know I say that about most of them but this time it's true) I just love it so much. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW- Mentions of alcohol.</p>
<p>Shout out to one of my best friends for helping me name Wedge's mum, much appreciated. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedge opened his eyes slowly, the light streaming in from his bedroom window waking him. His right arm was completely numb, but he refused to move it. Moving it would mean waking the pink-haired girl curled up next to him, using his limb as a pillow. However, when he realised he had lost all feeling in said limb, he tried to wriggle his arm out from under Amilyn.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes fluttered open slightly before she huffed and pulled the quilt up and over her head.</p>
<p>"Too early." She said sleepily, and Wedge laughed as he checked the time on the alarm clock next to the bed.</p>
<p>"Ami, it's half twelve."</p>
<p>The girl just hummed in reply before she was quiet. Wedge noticed how her breathing had evened out again, and he guessed that she had fallen back asleep. However, when he pulled back the blankets to check on her, he was met with her face grinning up at him.</p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p>"You're adorable." He said lovingly, brushing a pink lock out of her face. She smiled, but then her eyes suddenly widened, and she sat up quickly.</p>
<p>"Did you say it was half-past twelve?" She asked, looking slightly scared.</p>
<p>"Uh yeah, why?"</p>
<p>"Shit!" She started searching for her phone, finally finding it within the covers and her face fell as she looked through all the notifications.</p>
<p>"Ams, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I snuck out last night. I was going to get back before anyone woke up."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure that they'll understand." He rubbed her back affectionately, trying to calm her down.</p>
<p>"No, Wedge. My parents aren't like that. I'll be in deep shit because of this. Look," She showed him the phone, "twenty-five missed calls and messages."</p>
<p>She called her mother back, putting her finger to her lips as if telling him to be quiet. He didn't dare make a sound; he didn't need a reason for her parents to hate him. That was, if they already didn't.</p>
<p>"Hi mom… I stayed at a friend's, that's all… Yes, I'm safe." She was quiet and Wedge could hear someone yelling on the other end.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll be home in a bit." Amilyn's voice was steady, but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she hung up the call.</p>
<p>"I hate how they baby me. I'm not a fucking child anymore, I can't let them treat me like shit."</p>
<p>Wedge didn't really know what to say, so he just hugged her close, playing with her hair.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked but she shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, they'll see you and start interrogating you. You don't need that. Thank you, though."</p>
<p>She got up from the bed and he smiled as he noticed she was still wearing his t-shirt, which was more like a dress on her. She didn't even bother taking it off, she just pulled her jeans on and searched for her hoodie.</p>
<p>"I see you've stolen my shirt." He smirked at her and she smiled.</p>
<p>"Mine now."</p>
<p>He jumped out of bed, pulling his own hoodie on and following her downstairs. He noticed his mother sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, looking at the two with suspicion.</p>
<p>"Tell your mom I said bye and that I'm sorry I couldn't stay to chat, but if I'm home any later, I'll be grounded for life." Amilyn said, slipping her boots on. She turned to kiss him quickly, but he grabbed her and hugged her close.</p>
<p>"Better not be grounded, you leave for Harvard in four days. I'd like to see you before you go."</p>
<p>"I'll find a way, I promise." She kissed him again before turning to the door.</p>
<p>"Let me know when you get home, and that everything is okay." He called to her and she nodded. He watched her leave, hoping she wasn't in too much trouble, then walked back towards his mother.</p>
<p>"So, Amilyn is the girl you've been totally enamoured by?" Wendy asked, sipping her coffee and giving him a knowing look.</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>enamoured </em>by her." He tried to defend himself, even though he knew she was right.</p>
<p>"Oh please, I saw how you looked at her just then."</p>
<p>He shrugged, still smiling to himself, "She said she would have loved to come say hi properly, but she's really got to get home."</p>
<p>His mother nodded, smiling before looking at the clock, "I need to get to the store before work, I've got the nightshift tonight. You'll be okay on your own?"</p>
<p>"Mom, I'm nineteen."</p>
<p>"I know, but you are still my child. I worry about you when I have to work nights." Wendy said, placing her hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>Wedge rolled his eyes slightly, hugging her quickly. "I will be fine, I promise. Don't worry about the store, I'll go in a bit."</p>
<p>"Thank you, love."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"The flowers were pink, right?"</p>
<p>"Lux, I swear we said they would be purple."</p>
<p>"Wait, lilies or roses? We've gone over so many different things I can't remember half of it."</p>
<p>"Oh, so you don't care to remember the details?"</p>
<p>"I never said that, Steela. I just can't keep up, I still have finals to mark."</p>
<p>Jyn laughed as she watched Steela and Lux argue about wedding arrangements. She was still amazed that her aunt was marrying her old English teacher. Her friends joked that the only reason she got such a high grade was because Steela was with Lux, even though Jyn worked her ass off to get the grades she got.</p>
<p>"I'll check the emails in a bit." Steela shrugged, looking to Jyn. "Anything back from Yale yet?"</p>
<p>Yale had heard about Lyra's death and given Jyn the option to start at a later date if she wanted to. She had thought about starting in September like everyone else but decided not to, she couldn't leave her father yet. She wasn't ready. Galen had said multiple times that he was fine, but Jyn knew better than that. He was still grieving. They both were.</p>
<p>"Yeah, they've said I can start at a later date if I want to." Jyn answered, and Lux looked up from where he was marking some essays.</p>
<p>"I heard you got into Yale. Good job, kid."</p>
<p>She smiled, "Thanks. Leia and Amilyn both got into Harvard as well. They leave in a few days actually."</p>
<p>"I did hear. What are you studying?"</p>
<p>"Child psychology. I wanna help people."</p>
<p>Steela nodded slightly, "You're a kind person, you'll be good at that. Anything in particular?"</p>
<p>"I want to be able to help people with anything they need, particularly children." Jyn thought about how the foster and adoption system could be a gruelling and unhappy place for youngsters, Sabine had told her about it. Ezra claimed he couldn't really remember it as he was so young, but they had both said their older brother had the worst experience. They didn't elaborate and she didn't ask, it wasn't her place.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, children often deal with the consequences of adults mistakes." Lux said it in such a way that left Jyn confused, but she noticed how Steela moved to hug her fiancé, whispering something that made him smile before he turned to kiss her.</p>
<p>It was nice to get out of her house for a while, even if it was just to come see Lux and Steela for a few hours and help them plan the wedding. Still, she really needed to get home. As she tied her shoes, she noticed it was still light out and she was glad that she didn't have to walk home in the dark.</p>
<p>"Now, you know you're always welcome if you want to stay over or just come over for a bit. Remember that." Steela said as she hugged her.</p>
<p>"I know. Thank you, guys, but I've gotta go. Dad's ordering us pizza so I can't be too late." She pulled away from Steela, high-fiving Lux before leaving the apartment and heading home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Chopper definitely doesn't like me. He never has." Luke said, trying to get the German Sheppard to come to him. Chopper just sat by Jacen, who was sleeping in his bouncer chair, oblivious to the dog protecting him.</p>
<p>"Don't take it personally, he doesn't like anyone. Especially if they try to go near Jacen." Ezra said, checking to make sure the baby was still sleeping.</p>
<p>"Ez?" Luke asked as the other boy sat back down.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Do you believe in soulmates?"</p>
<p>Luke watched as his boyfriend thought for a minute.</p>
<p>"I guess so, in a way. I think that everyone has someone they love and can live with."</p>
<p>"So, you think that a soulmate is just someone you can marry and then live with?" Luke asked, confused by what he was trying to say. Ezra laughed, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"No. There's this film my mom loves, in it they say 'You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry the person you cannot live without'. But I believe a soulmate can be whatever you want it to be. They're your person."</p>
<p>Luke thought on this for a moment before looking at Ezra, "You're my person." His voice was very quiet, like he was nervous about Ezra not returning the feeling.</p>
<p>"Good, because you're mine too." The dark-haired boy leaned into kiss Luke, but before their lips could meet, a shrill cry was heard.</p>
<p>Ezra moved over to the baby bouncer, undoing the safety clasps and picking his brother up, "Alright, it's alright." He moved to sit against the table again, holding the baby close. Jacen seemed to realise that he was safe and stopped crying, looking up at the two boys with wide blue eyes and smiling when he saw Luke.</p>
<p>"Do you want to hold him?" Ezra held the baby out towards him and Jacen made grabby hands towards him, Luke's heart melted when he instantly smiled and nestled into his arms.</p>
<p>"See, babies love you." Ezra said bumping his shoulder against his, before leaning into kiss Luke. This time, their lips did meet, softly but still filled with all the love they both had for each other.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Korkie! Look at my neck, how am I supposed to face my father later when you've left hickeys all over me." Ahsoka tried to blend more make-up over the dark marks that trailed up her neck. Luckily, they finally began to cover up, and she managed to cover most of them, pulling a jumper on to hide the marks across her collar bone.</p>
<p>"Well you weren't complaining last night." Korkie said as he came up behind her, slinking his arms around her waist.</p>
<p>"No, I wasn't." She turned around in his hold, reaching up to kiss him.</p>
<p>They had only been together for a month, but Ahsoka had never felt happier. They had only just told people they were together, both of them confused when most people's reaction was 'finally!' or 'it was about time'.</p>
<p>"I need to get to work, but dinner later?" Korkie asked, pulling his coat on. The September air was crisp, significantly cooler than the warm Summer that had just passed.</p>
<p>"Sounds perfect. I'll see you later." She gave him one last kiss before he left, then headed back to her bedroom.</p>
<p>The night before had been one of the best in Ahsoka's life, so far anyway. She had been accepted into medical school and instantly called Korkie, laughing when he turned up with her favourite takeout.</p>
<p>She started to make her bed, the sheets all tangled up together. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of their celebrations ending there the night before.</p>
<p>Ahsoka finished making the bed and headed to the small kitchen, glad she had the day off. She really hated that job, but she had to earn money somehow. Knowing that she was definitely going to med school made her heart soar with happiness.</p>
<p>She was happy. Very happy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, you excited to start college?" Padmé asked as she helped her daughter pack her things. It wasn't lost on her how Leia, usually so confident and bubbly, was quiet as she folded her clothes into a suitcase.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to do this. Why am I so scared?" Leia's voice was quiet, looking to her mother with worry in her brown eyes.</p>
<p>Padmé sighed, sitting on the bed, rubbing her hand over her bump mindlessly, "Lei, you're leaving home. It's scary."</p>
<p>Leia came up to sit by her, fiddling with one of her t-shirts. "Yeah, but it's far away."</p>
<p>"It's only about three hours away, it's not like you're never going to see us again."</p>
<p>The teenager looked as if she was about to cry, so Padmé pulled her in for a hug.</p>
<p>"What about the baby then? What if I'm in the middle of a lecture when it happens? I wanted to be there." Leia said softly, and while Padmé knew that was true, she couldn't help but feel that her daughter was hiding something.</p>
<p>"Okay, what's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind Leia's ear.</p>
<p>"Everything I've done in life, I've always had Luke with me. Now he's staying here and I'm going away. I don't like it." A stray tear fell down her cheek and she went to get up, "I'm fine, let's just get this packing done."</p>
<p>"Leia." Padmé put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "You're twins, no matter where you go, you will always come back to each other. He will be here, perfectly safe, just like you will be at Harvard."</p>
<p>She jumped slightly as Leia hugged her, and she rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly. "You're going to do amazing things, don't let a little fear get in your way. You understand me?"</p>
<p>Leia pulled away and nodded, wiping her watery eyes.</p>
<p>"May us gentlemen come in or shall we be banished to the garden?" Anakin popped his head in the room, speaking in an accent that greatly resembled Obi-Wan's, and Luke's laughter could be heard from the hall.</p>
<p>"Yes, but be careful when you come in, there's shoes all over the floor." Leia said, rolling her eyes at her father and brother.</p>
<p>The door opened fully and Luke instantly jumped on his sister's bed, making Leia protest and start thumping him with one of her shoes. Padmé sighed at her children fighting, turning to her husband as he sat by her.</p>
<p>"If number three is anything like these two then we're going to need all the luck we can get." She said, leaning back against Anakin's chest as his hand rested on her belly.</p>
<p>"They're a Skywalker, of course they're going to be as chaotic as the twins." He grimaced as Luke tried to fight back, but just ended up falling off the bed, taking Leia with him.</p>
<p>Both parents laughed when the twins appeared again, identical expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>"Ta da!" They said simultaneously, as if the whole thing was planned.</p>
<p>The baby kicked and Padmé laughed, "You're little sibling is trying to applaud your performance."</p>
<p>"Ah, we shall teach them our many tricks!" Luke exclaimed dramatically. Padmé just shook her head, looking to Leia and tilting her head as if asking if she was okay.</p>
<p>Leia smiled and nodded, before jumping on her brother again.</p>
<p>In just two days, Leia would be off to college, learning everything she could just like she had always done. Padmé also knew that although Luke may not be one hundred percent sure on what he wants to do, he would figure it out. He always did. The baby kicked again as if to tell her that they would also do amazing things. Padmé had no doubt about it. All of her children were incredible.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jacen tried to step forward, but he lost his balance again and fell forward. Luckily, his brother was there to catch him… again.</p>
<p>Ezra had been sat with Jacen for about an hour, playing with toys and looking at different storybooks. The ten-month-old had finally mastered standing on his own, but if he tried to walk his legs would give out from under him. Still, progress was progress.</p>
<p>Sabine was at Ketsu's, but she would be home soon- they were going out with the rest of their friends to celebrate going off to college. Hera had gotten a call about five minutes before and dragged her husband to the kitchen, once again leaving Ezra on babysitting duty. Not that he minded, he loved spending time with his baby brother.</p>
<p>Jacen attempted to walk again but, like the many times before, he fell forward. No tears were shed, he just smiled widely before his attention was caught by his stuffed elephant toy.</p>
<p>"Ezra, we got it!" Hera burst into the room, her hand holding Kanan's as he followed her.</p>
<p>"Got what?" He asked, puzzled by his parents' happiness.</p>
<p>"The house Ez, we got the house!" Kanan said, his face lighting up in a huge smile.</p>
<p>It took Ezra a moment before everything clicked; their offer had been accepted. They were moving. Jacen clapped his hands together and the three laughed. Hera turned to Kanan and the two started going over things that Ezra wasn't that interested in. He was starting to think that this day couldn't get better, but he was about to be proven wrong.</p>
<p>Jacen rose to his feet again, placing one foot forward, then the other, repeating it slowly.</p>
<p>"Uhh, mom." Ezra quickly tried to get Hera's attention, "Look."</p>
<p>The woman turned her gaze from Kanan and gasped when she saw Jacen, walking towards her. It was wobbly, but he was walking nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Kanan, he's doing it!" She knelt down on the floor and opened her arms wide, "Come on, you can do it baby!"</p>
<p>Jacen completed the last few steps before falling into his mother's arms, and Hera scooped him up, spinning around in circles.</p>
<p>"Oh, my big boy!" She said, passing the baby to his father who held him up high, laughing at Jacen's happy gurgles.</p>
<p>It seemed like yesterday that Jacen was born, Ezra couldn't believe he would be one in November. Time was absolutely flying by; he and Luke had nearly been together for a year, it had been the best year of his life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anakin stirred from his sleep when he heard the bang, quickly glancing at his wife and glad to see she was still fast asleep. He jumped out of bed and out into the hallway, noticing the light that was coming from downstairs. When he walked past his children's rooms and saw them both empty, he had a pretty good idea of who was making the noise. He passed the dogs, both asleep by the stairs and peered around the kitchen door, laughing slightly at the sight.</p>
<p>Luke and Leia were sat side by side on the floor, a bottle that definitely came from the liquor cabinet in between them. Judging by the amount gone from the bottle, getting the twins to bed seemed to be a good idea.</p>
<p>"Well, what is going on here?" Anakin finally revealed himself, shaking his head at their drunken states.</p>
<p>"Leia, dad's here."</p>
<p>"I know." They were talking in whispers- more like quiet shouting- as if Anakin couldn't hear them.</p>
<p>"Dad, are we in trouble?" Luke asked, his head rolling to rest on Leia's shoulder.</p>
<p>"We'll deal with that in the morning. For now, let's get you to bed." Anakin decided to get Leia up first, knowing Luke would be okay on the floor for five minutes.</p>
<p>Leia flopped in her bed and he pulled the comforter up around her. Her room was practically empty, everything packed for when she left for Harvard in in two days.</p>
<p>"Dad, we were having a mini party before I leave. That's all." She said, rather loudly and Anakin shushed her.</p>
<p>"Alright, kiddo."</p>
<p>He went back to the kitchen, laughing at how his son was looking up at the ceiling with wonder.</p>
<p>"Come on you," He pulled Luke up, taking him up to his own room.</p>
<p>"Dad?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna marry Ezra. Not now, but one day."</p>
<p>Most parents would blame this type of confession on alcohol, but Anakin knew his son was being serious.</p>
<p>"Okay, you do that. Get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." Just like he did for Leia, he pulled the blue comforter up around Luke as he fell asleep.</p>
<p>He got back into bed and Padmé stirred next to him.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" She asked sleepily.</p>
<p>"Found our twins drunk in the kitchen."</p>
<p>She looked confused for a moment, "Are they okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I put them to bed. Go back to sleep, it's okay." He held her close, one hand playing with her hair and the other resting on her bump. He smiled when the baby kicked, grateful for his chaotic but loving family.</p>
<p>"I love you, Ani."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Angel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, very happy chapter. Why? Because I can. That's why. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this chapter became a lot longer than I anticipated but here we are!</p><p>CW: A mild description, nothing explicit, at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, you have everything? Phone, asthma pump?"</p><p>Leia rolled her eyes at her brother, "Yes, I have it all. You're worse than mom."</p><p>Luke smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you."</p><p>"There is no need to worry, I will be fine."</p><p>If she was being perfectly honest, Leia wasn't sure she actually would be fine. She was nervous- no, scared- that things would all go wrong. She had always had Luke by her side. First day of pre-school, high school, graduation. Now she was going to be three hours away from him.</p><p>"Luke?"</p><p>He looked at her as she sat down next to him on the steps, "Yeah?"</p><p>"You won't forget about me, will you?" Leia hated how small her voice sounded.</p><p>"Of course I won't. Nobody will." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, "You're the glue that holds our group together. Remember how you sorted out that fight between Jyn and Ezra that turned out to be a huge misunderstanding?"</p><p>Leia did remember that. The two had gotten into an argument about Jyn stealing Ezra's homework, completely forgetting he had given it to his mother for her to read over. If not for Leia finally intervening, she wasn't sure they would have ever made up.</p><p>"Leia, we all love you so much. We won't forget you, I promise."</p><p>She couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks, and she wrapped Luke in a hug.</p><p>"Right Lei, you ready?" Their parents appeared from the kitchen and Leia took a shaky breath before nodding. Leia had insisted that Padmé, being just a few weeks away from her due date, would stay here. She didn't need her mother overdoing it, and she knew she would have about a hundred phone calls from Padmé, checking she was okay. She didn't mind, she was grateful her parents cared so much. Still, it would be nice to have some independence.</p><p>"Okay now you have everything right? Purse, phone?" Padmé started smoothing Leia's hair down, the brown waves not wanting to sit properly and flying from the ponytail. "Ooh, have you got your asthma pump?"</p><p>Leia couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between her mother and her brother but nodded anyway. She hadn't had to use her pump for a few years, but it was still a good idea to bring it just in case.</p><p>"Okay, we should really get going now kiddo." Anakin said, checking his watch as he walked back in from putting the last few things in the car.</p><p>Leia turned back to Padmé, and as the woman began to cry, she couldn't stop a new wave of tears coming. "I'm gonna miss you, mom."</p><p>"Hey, remember, we're still here and we will be when you get back. You can always call and if worse comes to worse, we're only three hours away." She hugged her tight as more tears fell, "I love you, baby. Don't forget that."</p><p>"I love you too." Leia pulled away, grabbing her backpack. She turned back to her mother, pointing at her belly, "You stay in there until I get home, okay?"</p><p>Padmé laughed at her, before ushering her out of the house. "Go do amazing things."</p><p>"I will. I'll facetime you later okay?"</p><p>"Alright. Go!"</p><p>The trip to Harvard was both quick and the longest car drive of her life. She was grateful that Luke seemed to notice her nerves and distracted her in everyway possible. They finally arrived and found her dorm. She was the first to arrive, but the woman helping them locate the dorm had told her she had two dormmates.</p><p>"You think they're nice, or maybe they're magic women with laser swords." Luke was trying to wind her up as she put the bedding on her bed, but she just looked at him with a dumbfounded look.</p><p>"Laser swords? Really?"</p><p>Luke just laughed and shrugged before a knock was heard at the door, "I'll get it, you finish putting your bedding on. It's probably dad with the rest of your stuff."</p><p>Leia finished the bedding, debating on whether the koala teddy she had since she was little should stay packed away or not. Their dorm had a small living area and three small single bedrooms, meaning she would have two dormmates. She just didn't know who yet.</p><p>"Leia you're not going to believe this." Luke walked back in, a grin on his face. "Come meet one of your roommates." He grabbed her hand and dragging her out of the room.</p><p>"Luke wha-" She stopped as she noticed the pink haired girl in the room, "Amilyn Holdo I have never been so happy to see you!"</p><p>"How did we not know that we were sharing the same dorm?" She laughed as Leia ran to give her a hug.</p><p>"I don't know but I'm glad you're here. Why weren't you able to come out with all of us yesterday?" Leia asked and Luke looked intrigued as well.</p><p>"Heh, funny story. I snuck out and didn't get home in time."</p><p>"Oh, where did you go?" Leia was sure she was wearing the smuggest look on her face, she knew exactly where Amilyn had snuck out to.</p><p>"Nowhere of your concern." Amilyn said, in a way that said she would spill the details later.</p><p>"Okay I feel like I'm missing something here."</p><p>The two looked to Luke and laughed before Leia gave Amilyn a shit eating grin and said "I'm not sure Luke, it's not my concern."</p><p>"Leia, this is the last of your boxes." Anakin appeared from outside, soaking wet from the rain. He placed the two boxes down and noticed Amilyn, "Oh, hello. We didn't bring another one, did we?" He asked, smiling as the twins rolled their eyes at his stupid joke.</p><p>"Dad, Amilyn's one of my roommates. How lucky is that?" Leia smiled, overly grateful that she at least knew someone.</p><p>"Amilyn! Dad's looking for you." Abigail Holdo appeared next to her sister, shoving a bag in her arms. "Why am I carrying your stuff." She glared up at Amilyn with the same blue eyes.</p><p>Leia looked at Luke and they both smirked at Amilyn's face. She looked like she was restraining from smacking her little sister.</p><p>Over the next few hours, they managed to get their stuff unpacked and settled. Leia was on cloud nine, and then her father said the words she had been dreading.</p><p>"Luke, it's getting late, we should get going."</p><p>Luke nodded before coming over to hug her, and she wished that she could stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks.</p><p>"Ami, you going to be okay?" Anakin had noticed how things seemed bad between Amilyn and her parents and Leia could tell he had gone into full dad mode.</p><p>"Yeah, this is normal with my family. Very strict people." She shrugged, before smiling sadly. Leia hated how Amilyn was always brought down by her parents and annoying little sister, she was so sweet.</p><p>"Alright. Well, if you need anything you just call okay. Ask Leia for our numbers." He smiled at her and she looked taken aback for a second before nodding and thanking him.</p><p>"Come here you," He held his arms open and Leia raced to him, hugging him tightly, "you'll be okay?"</p><p>She nodded and he kissed the top of her head, "Okay, mom will probably call in a bit. If you need anything, you know where we are. I love you, Princess."</p><p>"I love you too, dad." She pulled away and turned to her brother. He looked sad, as if it had suddenly sunk in that when he got home Leia wouldn't be there.</p><p>"I'll make sure I don't forget you." She joked but he just frowned and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Don't even joke!"</p><p>"Tell Ez I said hi."</p><p>"I will." Luke smiled at Amilyn, holding his arms out, "Don't think you're getting away without a hug."</p><p>Leia watched as her father and brother drove off, and she noticed Amilyn walked up next to her.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine." She shook her head and tried to take her mind off of her worries, "What should we do for food?"</p><p>Amilyn began to answer before there was a knock at the door. Leia couldn't help the little part of her that wanted it to be her family, begging her to come home. However, when she opened the door, that little voice disappeared.</p><p>"Winter?"</p><p>"Leia! I didn't know you were at Harvard!"</p><p>Winter Celchu was a friend Leia had made years ago when she was visiting her godparents in Alaska. She remembered how the two had gone skiing together after her uncle Bail had introduced them. Winter was the daughter of one of Bail's business partners, so they saw each other nearly every time the Skywalker's went out to Alaska.</p><p>"I got here today. Wait, are you the third dormmate?" Leia asked, ushering the blonde inside.</p><p>"I guess so. Who's the other girl?" Winter asked, taking her wet coat off.</p><p>"Ami! Come say hi." Leia waved her friend over as Winter brought the rest of her stuff inside. "Winter Celchu this is Amilyn Holdo. Amilyn this is Winter."</p><p>The two girls nodded in hello, not seeming particularly taken with each other. Leia really hoped they would get along, after all they seemed quite similar.</p><p>"Winter, we were just saying about going out for food. When you've set your stuff up, care to join?" Leia tried to change the subject, hoping to steer away from the awkwardness between the two.</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>Leia put the awkwardness down to it being a first-time meeting and hoped that Amilyn and Winter could form some sort of friendship. She didn't think she could make it through college with two roommates who despised each other.</p><hr/><p>Luke's eyes followed a raindrop that slid down the car window. Then another, and another. Anything to keep his mind distracted from the fact that when he got home, his sister wouldn't be there. He wouldn't walk into her room and see her reading some new book, he wouldn't complain about her rose perfume wherever he went in the house. Her hair wouldn't be covering the floor of their shared bathroom, something he never thought he would miss.</p><p>"You alright, bud?" Anakin asked as they drove. Luke just shrugged, not really in the talking mood.</p><p>"I know how you feel, Luke."</p><p>This peaked Luke's attention, and he looked away from the falling rain on the window to his father.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Anakin smiled at his son, before turning his attention back to the road. "Obi-Wan moved back to London when he married Satine, I was seventeen. He's my big brother, and I missed him terribly. I think I cried the entire flight home."</p><p>Luke laughed at that, it was an eight hour flight from London to New York.</p><p>"What did you do?" He asked, twisting the sleeves of his jumper. Well, it technically wasn't his, but Ezra had finally realised that all of his jumpers basically now belonged to his boyfriend.</p><p>"I knew that it wasn't the last time I'd see him. But still, I needed to go see someone who I loved just as much."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Your mom."</p><p>Luke considered this for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing a message.</p><p>
  <em>Just dropped Lei off, she says hi by the way. Wanna come over tonight? I miss you.</em>
</p><p>He'd barely put his phone back in his pocket when it buzzed again.</p><p>
  <em>Obviously. Let me know when you're home :)</em>
</p><p>"Ez is coming over tonight." Luke told his father, raising his eyebrow when he started laughing, "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Nothing, I was just waiting for you to say that. Either that or you would tell me you were going over his."</p><p>Luke looked down, smiling to himself. The car was quiet for a minute, the only sound being the engine and the rain hitting the windscreen.</p><p>"Luke, do you remember what you told me the other night? When you and Leia decided to drink the night away."</p><p>Luke cringed at the memory of the headache he had the next morning, but he wracked his brain. Nothing came to him and he shook his head.</p><p>"You told me you were going to marry Ezra." They stopped at a red light and his father looked at him, "I know you better than to put it down to the alcohol. You love that boy a lot, and I can tell he loves you too."</p><p>"Is this your way of telling me that you're okay with us?"</p><p>The light changed to green, but Anakin shot Luke a strange look before driving again, "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"</p><p>"Well, you know… some parents don't like the whole uhh, gay thing." He didn't know why he felt so awkward. This was his dad, one of his favourite people in the world.</p><p>"Luke Skywalker you listen to me right now." The change in his father's tone made him startle slightly, "I don't care who you love, neither does your mother. All we want is for someone to love and care for you, and for you to give the same back."</p><p>Luke sat there in stunned silence for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face.</p><p>"Thank you." He said quietly as they finally made it back to the city.</p><p>"Son, you don't have to thank me for loving you as you are." Anakin gave him another small smile, "That's what parents do."</p><hr/><p>"I had the weirdest conversation with my dad earlier." Luke said as he and Ezra sat on the living room floor with a pizza between them, the dogs sat near, hoping for a crust or two.</p><p>"What about?"</p><p>Luke realised then that the conversation with his father was about marriage, something that was probably too early for them to bring up.</p><p>"Oh, uh just about something random I had said while drunk."</p><p>Ezra gave him a strange look. "You're lying."</p><p>"No I'm not." Luke shook his head, before realising he looked rather suspicious. He sighed and started playing with the sleeves of the jumper again.</p><p>"Uhm, me and Lei got drunk the other night, dad found us and put us both to bed. Apparently, I told him I was going to marry you." He didn't look up from the sleeves, twisting them in his hands. He was waiting for Ezra to say something, but he didn't. Luke closed his eyes, thinking that he had just ruined it all.</p><p>So, he was surprised when he felt Ezra's hand on his face, making Luke look at him and bringing their lips together. He was surprised for a moment before he smiled into the kiss. He felt Ezra hold him closer, but they had to pull apart eventually.</p><p>"It's funny. I was thinking the other day, how much I wanted to marry you someday." Ezra had a small smile on his face, and Luke could have yelled at how happy he was that this boy was his.</p><p>"You're cute." Ezra said, and Luke realised he probably had that lovestruck look on his face again. He rolled his eyes playfully at Ezra who just laughed at him, "I love you, idiot."</p><p>Luke smiled and laughed slightly, "I love you too."</p><hr/><p>Ahsoka sat in the aeroplane seat next to her boyfriend, her stomach rolling uncomfortably. Korkie must have noticed her discomfort because he took her hand, rubbing small circles on her palm.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked, his voice soft.</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah. Just nervous." Ahsoka didn't know why she was nervous; she had known Obi-Wan and Satine for years, she liked them and they liked her. It was only different this time because she wasn't seeing them as her best friend's parents, she was seeing them as her boyfriend's parents. Big difference. Well, it was to her anyway.</p><p>"It's going to be fine. We already told them we're together. If they treat you any differently, which I very much doubt they will, I'll call them out on." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly and she smiled at him.</p><p>The rest of the flight went smoothly, but the nervous butterflies in Ahsoka's stomach didn't disappear. In fact, as they got worse as they found their bags and got a taxi to the house.</p><p>She had been to the Kryze-Kenobi house before, but it still didn't stop her from being awestruck by it whenever she came to London. The big windows on tall brick walls, surrounded by a garden that was Satine's pride and joy (after her boys, she had insisted). The lilies are what always made Ahsoka smile, there was something about Satine and lilies that just went so well together.</p><p>The front door opened, and an Airedale terriercame bounding out towards them and Korkie quickly shut the front gate.</p><p>"Gregor no! Back inside, now!" Obi-Wan appeared from inside the house, trying to catch the dog.</p><p>"Hey Gregor." Korkie had crouched down, and the terrier had flopped down in front of him, licking all over his face and making Korkie laugh. "Hey, boy."</p><p>Gregor seemed to recognise that someone else was there and his tail almost wagged itself off as he jumped onto Ahsoka, and she fell to the floor with the dog licking her face.</p><p>"Gregor!" She heard Korkie yell, but she couldn't care less. She was laughing too much. Gregor always did this whenever he saw her, she should have been expecting it really.</p><p>"Gregor, come on." She finally managed to stop laughing and Korkie pulled the dog off of her.</p><p>"Obi get him! He's jumping all over the poor girl!" Ahsoka heard Satine rush out as she sat up on the grass. Her blue and white hair had come out of the braid she had put it in, and she blew a strand out of her face.</p><p>"You okay?" Korkie asked, holding a hand out to help her up.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Ahsoka was still laughing slightly but she could see Obi-Wan leading Gregor inside, Satine walking down the long garden towards them.</p><p>"Sorry, love. It's like he forgets who he has met before. He didn't hurt you, did he?" At Ahsoka's persistence that she was fine, Satine's concerned look melted into a kind smile, the smile that she had given Ahsoka many times before. She wasn't treating her any different.</p><p>Ahsoka felt herself relax, the butterflies in her stomach disappearing all together.</p><p>"Come on, let's get inside. British weather is not fun, especially in September." Satine looked up at the grey clouds, her brows furrowing at the idea of rain.</p><p>The house hadn't changed very much since Ahsoka had last been there, it was still elegant yet homely at the same time. The photographs on the mantle in the living room were mostly the same, and she smiled at one of Korkie when he was little, half of his teeth missing. However, there was a new photo that Ahsoka had never seen before. Korkie seemed to notice it as well.</p><p>"Mum, is this..." He trailed off as he picked up the picture. It was an older looking photo, and the frame looked old as well. It featured two little girls, a taller one who looked to be about eight or nine with white-blonde hair and a red-headed toddler. They seemed to be hugging and playing some sort of game.</p><p>"Yes, that's me and your auntie Bo. That's one of the only photos we have." Satine took the photo from her son, her face holding a strange expression. "It was taken when Bo was two and I was nine, just a few weeks before our mother died. Before dad…" Satine closed her eyes, before forcing a smile on her face.</p><p>Obi-Wan walked back through from the kitchen and noticed the frame in his wife's hands. He seemed to know something Korkie and Ahsoka didn't, and he gently took the photo from Satine's hands and placed it back on the mantle.</p><p>"Darling, why don't you go and pop the kettle on." He said softly and Satine nodded before turning towards the kitchen. Ahsoka didn't miss how she wiped at her eyes on her way out, her hands shaking slightly.</p><p>"Dad, what's going on?" Korkie sat on one of the sofa's, and Ahsoka followed, sitting next to him.</p><p>"There was a reason she never wanted to talk about your aunt. It just brings up a lot of bad memories for her." Obi-Wan didn't elaborate on what those memories were, but sniffling could be heard from the kitchen, so he excused himself and went to comfort his wife.</p><p>"If it brings up memories, why would she have the photo out?" Korkie said more to himself, but Ahsoka had been wondering the same thing. Then she remembered, a few months back when Satine had found them at Korkie's office with Bo-Katan.</p><p>"Do you think it has something to do with her seeing Bo again after so long?" Ahsoka thought out loud, "Maybe she wanted a memory of simpler times?"</p><p>"Maybe. But I think there's something more to it. Her parents are never brought up, never have been. If I asked about them when I was little, someone would change the subject." Korkie put his hand to his chin, clearly trying to think of some explanation.</p><p>"Hey, let's not dwell on this right now." Ahsoka took his hand in her own, and he nodded as Satine came in holding two mugs. She still looked a bit shaken by something, but no one brought it up. Ahsoka was glad to see the smile return to the woman's face, even though she was quieter than normal for the rest of the night.</p><p>The next morning, Ahsoka woke curled up next to Korkie, his arm wrapped around her. She looked at him for a minute as he slept, a small smile on her face. He cracked one eye open, as if sensing someone was watching him.</p><p>"Take a picture, it will last longer."</p><p>She shrugged and draped her body over his, resting her cheek on his chest. "I might."</p><p>He smiled at her teasing before moving so that she was under him, smiling down at her for a moment before capturing her lips in a kiss.</p><p>"Sleep well?" He asked her, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm hungry though."</p><p>"Sokka, you're always hungry." He said and she laughed. He smiled at her before jumping out of bed, grabbing one of his jumpers and pulling it over his head. "Come on we can go find some foo- why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>Ahsoka just smiled at him until he figured it out. Rolling his eyes, he tossed his Oxford jumper to her and she pulled it over her pyjamas.</p><p>"Come on you, let's go raid the fridge." Korkie said, sounding a lot like an excited child. Ahsoka smiled, thinking how much she loved him as she followed him down the stairs.</p><hr/><p>"So Ami and this Winter girl don't get on?" Jyn asked after Leia had finished ranting to her over the phone.</p><p>"<em>Not at all. It was the most awkward meal I've ever had to sit through. They barely even talked!"</em></p><p>"Strange, Amiyln's never like that." Jyn pondered over why the girl would start acting like this, she was usually so kind to everyone she met.</p><p>"<em>I know. It's worrying me a bit, actually." </em></p><p>"Hey, don't worry, it will be fine. The campus is nice then?"</p><p>Jyn listened to her best friend tell her about every little detail. She didn't mind, she would probably do the same thing to Leia when she went to Yale. She heard her dad talking to someone downstairs and she gasped slightly when she realised who it was.</p><p>"<em>You okay?" </em>Leia asked, clearly confused at what had happened.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah sorry. I've got to go but I'll call you back later."</p><p>"<em>Okay, bye!"</em></p><p>Jyn hung up and dashed out of her room, almost tripping over her feet as she sped down the stairs. She entered the kitchen; she was glad to see her realisation was correct.</p><p>"Uncle Saw!"</p><p>The man barely had time to register her presence before she had attacked him with a hug.</p><p>"Hey kiddo! You've grown."</p><p>It had been nearly two years since she had last seen him, for he had been working overseas on a project. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to get home for Lyra's funeral, but he had called her whenever he could, making sure she was okay.</p><p>"What are you doing back? Is the project done?" Jyn questioned him and he laughed.</p><p>"No, not yet. But I managed to get time off for the wedding, I think Steela would go crazy if I didn't give her away."</p><p>The wedding, of course! It was next week. Jyn had completely lost track of time, with her friends starting college and life moving so quick. She hadn't seen Cassian since last week, she really should call him…</p><p>"So, you doing okay?" Saw asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Any news on colleges? Get into the one you wanted to?"</p><p>"Yeah, I got into Yale. I'm starting after Christmas. They heard about mom and said I could arrange to start at a later date." Jyn spoke quietly, the thought of her mother still stung a bit, but she was getting better.</p><p>"Yale!?" Saw exclaimed and she nodded. He whistled and looked at Galen, who just smiled proudly. "Good job kid, that's not easy. What are you studying?"</p><p>"Child psychology." Jyn smiled as Saw asked her every question he could think of, apparently 'testing her knowledge'. She was grateful that he was back, even if it was just for a little while.</p><hr/><p>Ezra tapped his fingers on his laptop to the beat of the song playing, noticing how his boyfriend was quieter than usual as they sat at the breakfast bar. Luke had seemed okay the night before as they ate their pizza and he was chatty as they watched some stupid film, playing with the dogs on the living room floor. However, when they woke up that morning, the blond had seemed to draw back into a shell. A shell he hadn't hidden in in a long time.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?"</p><p>Luke didn't really give a proper reply, he just kind of hummed. Ezra furrowed his brows, taking one of Luke's hands in his own.</p><p>"Luke, what's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine." Luke shrugged, pulling his hand away. Ezra tried to hide the hurt he felt, trying to focus on what was going on with the other boy.</p><p>"Luke?"</p><p>"Ezra, I said I'm fine." Luke snapped and Ezra jumped slightly.</p><p>Luke sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."</p><p>There was something clearly going on in his head, and Ezra knew better than to just leave Luke to his thoughts. That would just make everything worse.</p><p>"Talk to me." Ezra pried one of Luke's hands away from his face, twining their fingers together once again. "Don't keep everything bottled up, I know what you're like."</p><p>"It's just," Luke's voice was quiet and it sounded as if he was close to tears, "what if I don't figure out what I want to do? What if I'm the disappointment child?" Threepio sat in front of him and rested his head on Luke's knee, almost like he could tell the boy was hurting.</p><p>"Why would you be the disappointment?" Ezra was genuinely confused at his boyfriend's thoughts.</p><p>"Well, Leia's off at college. Not just any college, Harvard. I'm still not sure whether I'll get into the ones I applied to. Plus, I'm sure whatever Leia decides to do will be better than me. She'll probably run the world and I'll just be teaching kids their ABC's. I bet the new baby will be some prodigy child as well."</p><p>"I thought you wanted to teach?"</p><p>Luke flopped on the surface, knocking his head as he did. "I do. It's what I want to do, I want to be able to teach children things, teach them about everything."</p><p>"Then you shouldn't be worried. As long as you're doing something you want to, then no one can tell you otherwise." Ezra felt like he was scolding Luke, "And stop comparing yourself to Leia. Just because you're twins doesn't make you the same person."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry, I'm being stupid." The blond sat up again, rubbing his head. "That hurt."</p><p>"You silly goose." At Luke's strange look Ezra laughed, "My dad always calls us that when we do something silly. A silly goose."</p><p>Luke laughed at him and Ezra smiled at the happiness restored to him.</p><p>"So, what about you? Any idea what you want to do?" Luke stood up and opened a cupboard, holding a bag of chips out, silently asking if he wanted some. Ezra nodded and caught the bag.</p><p>"I was looking at being a vet, but I'm not entirely sure yet."</p><p>"You'd be great at that!" Luke beamed at him.</p><p>"You really think so?" Ezra asked, he wasn't positive it was right for him.</p><p>"Yeah definitely. If you want, we can look at college course later."</p><p>He smiled and nodded, "That would be great."</p><p>Artoo pawed at his leg and Ezra chuckled, before hopping off the stool and sitting on the floor with the terrier who just rolled onto his back.</p><p>Luke sat on the kitchen floor next to him, resting his head on Ezra's shoulder. "See, animals love you. Remember when we were on that school trip in elementary school, and all those cats started following you?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." They had gone to some historical place, Ezra couldn't really remember, and about twelve cats had started following him. They even tried to follow him onto the bus, much to the humour of his classmates.</p><p>He pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned his head to see Luke grimacing at him, "What?"</p><p>"You cracked your knuckles again."</p><p>Luke hated cracking joints, something that was funny to Ezra as his joints were always cracking and popping.</p><p>"Sorry." He laughed as Luke stood up, "Hey, come back."</p><p>"Nope." He disappeared up the stairs and Ezra shook his head.</p><p>"I love you." He called, waiting for the blond's reply.</p><p>"I love you too, idiot."</p><p>Ezra smiled, standing up and smirking to himself. He walked up the steps and could see Luke lying on his bed, so he quickly judged the distance before jumping on his boyfriend.</p><p>"Ez! Ow." Luke protested, but Ezra could hear him laughing. He sat up a bit, his body still on top of Luke's, and smiled. Luke ran his fingers along Ezra's cheekbone, before reaching to pull his hair free from the tie that was holding it out of his face.</p><p>Ezra leaned down, locking his lips with Luke's as his hands ran through his hair. He kissed him deeper, their tongues pushing against each other as Ezra's hand snaked down to the zipper on Luke's trousers. He pulled away and smirked, a mischievous look in his blue eyes as he slid down Luke's torso.</p><p>He was very grateful that no one was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW- Alcohol at the end of this chapter. </p><p>Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Leia was happy that she had settled into college well, she enjoyed her lectures and the whole feeling of Harvard was great. There was just one problem; her dormmates despised each other.</p>
      <p>"Shut up, Winter."</p>
      <p>"You're the one who took my laptop!"</p>
      <p>"I haven't touched any of your shit!"</p>
      <p>Leia rolled her eyes as she waited for her brother to answer the video call. Since they had all moved in about five days ago, all Amilyn and Winter had done was argue.</p>
      <p>"Oh, you finally picked up." She said as Luke's face appeared on her phone.</p>
      <p>"Awh, do you miss me?" Luke teased, and Leia pulled a face at him.</p>
      <p>"No, I just needed to hear someone who isn't arguing over who took whose things."</p>
      <p>"So, you called me, the person you have had to put up with since the moment you were created?"</p>
      <p>Leia went to retaliate, but she found herself just opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. The amount of times the two of them had argued over which toy belonged to who, or which socks were whose. She went to say something, but she heard another voice from Luke's end of the line.</p>
      <p>"Hey Ezra." She said, laughing when the boy's face appeared on the screen.</p>
      <p>"Hi Lei."</p>
      <p>There was more yelling from the main dorm, followed by a slamming door. Leia's door flew open and Amilyn stormed inside.</p>
      <p>"I know she's your friend or whatever Leia, but I cannot stand her." She flopped on top of Leia, and the smaller girl could tell she was close to tears.</p>
      <p>"Luke, I'll call you back later." She said, but Amilyn wiped her eyes.</p>
      <p>"No no, I'm fine. Hi Luke, Hi Ez." She sniffed, something was bothering her.</p>
      <p>Luke luckily seemed to realise that something was up and came up with some excuse that he had to go, but not before shooting Leia a confused look. Leia just shook her head, not really knowing herself. On to her next mission.</p>
      <p>"What's happened this time? I heard you arguing about a laptop." She asked.</p>
      <p>"Apparently, I moved her laptop from the table, but I haven't touched it. Lei, I promise." Amilyn was clearly angry, and Leia tried to play the negotiator again. She remembered what her father had said when she told him about her nickname.</p>
      <p>"<em>The negotiator? Just like your Uncle."</em></p>
      <p>"Okay, calm down. Are you sure you didn't accidentally move it out of the way?"</p>
      <p>"Oh yeah you take her side as well." Amilyn huffed and went to stand up. Leia sighed and grabbed her arm gently.</p>
      <p>"Ami, come on. I didn't mean it like that." Amilyn sat back on the bed and Leia turned to face her, "I just didn't want to start pointing fingers when it could have been an accident."</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." The taller girl's voice was quiet, and she started pulling at a loose thread on her skirt.</p>
      <p>"What's going on? You're never like this with people."</p>
      <p>Amilyn just shrugged, before sighing. "It's just… I'm sorry about all of this. I just don't want to end up like I did when I lived in Michigan." Amilyn practically whispered it. Leia knew something had happened before she moved to New York for her father's job, but Amilyn would never bring it up. Leia's heart ached as she looked into her friends eyes, those sapphire eyes that seemed to sparkle most of the time.</p>
      <p>"Ami, what happened?"</p>
      <p>The pink haired girl sighed and brought her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees.</p>
      <p>"My best friend, a girl called Larma. We grew up together, since we were babies. One day, this girl started at our school and her and Larma took to each other. I was forgotten about, found out they were talking about me behind my back." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan.</p>
      <p>"I just don't want to be forgotten about again. You guys have all known each other for so long…" Amilyn's voice cracked and she trailed off, and Leia's heart ached. That would explain why she didn't like Winter; it wasn't her as a person, Amilyn was just so scared of history repeating itself.</p>
      <p>"Ami, none of us are going to forget about you. No matter what." Leia took the other girl's hands in her own, a kind smile on her face. "Who else will tell me everything about dinosaurs?"</p>
      <p>Amilyn laughed at that, taking a deep breath before nodding and flashing her that brilliant smile, albeit a little watery.</p>
      <p>"Now," Leia started, smirking at her friend, "I believe you still need to tell me where you snuck out to weeks ago?"</p>
      <p>"Fine, but you need to tell me about you and your boyfriend. Deal?"</p>
      <p>Leia smiled, "Deal. Although there's not much to say, I haven't really spoken to him much." She tried to ignore the pang in her chest, instead listening to Amilyn's recount.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Stay there! I'll get it for you." Padmé was starting to get fed up of her husband's panicking. He had been like it when she was having the twins as well. She had forgotten about his habit of fussing over her all the time, and as sweet as it was, sometimes she just wanted to get a drink without being told not to get up.</p>
      <p>"Ani, I'm fine! I'm not due until the end of October."</p>
      <p>"Well the twins came early, and this one could decide to arrive at any minute!"</p>
      <p>"Anakin, twins are almost always early. I know what to expect, and I'll tell you the moment I feel anything, okay?"</p>
      <p>He nodded and walked over to where she was sat on the sofa, kissing the top of her head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just don't want things to happen like they did last time. It scared me."</p>
      <p>Padmé sighed, remembering what had happened when she had gone into labour with Luke and Leia. Both babies were in distress, and Padmé was told they had to get them out as soon as possible. Poor Anakin had no idea what was happening, neither of them did really.</p>
      <p>"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be alright, Ani." She took his hands as he sat next to her and placed them where the baby had just kicked, "See, he's okay."</p>
      <p>"He?"</p>
      <p>She shrugged, "I think it's a boy, for sure."</p>
      <p>Anakin shook his head, "Nu uh, definitely a girl." He kissed her quickly, "Leia thinks so too."</p>
      <p>"Well, Luke thinks it's a boy as well. So, we'll just have to wait and see."</p>
      <p>They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, her head resting on Anakin's shoulder and his arm around her, holding her close.</p>
      <p>"Mom, dad, I'm going over to help Ez!" Luke thundered down the stairs, pulling his jumper on as he did.</p>
      <p>"What are you helping him with?" Padmé asked, turning to look at her son.</p>
      <p>"They're moving today, I promised I'd help." He pulled his shoes on and grabbed his keys, "I'll be back later." With that, he left the house.</p>
      <p>"He's a good kid." Anakin stated and Padmé nodded in agreement.</p>
      <p>"All of our children are."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"So, by asking me to help, you actually meant that I'm on Jacen duty? Luke asked as he held the wriggling baby in his arms.</p>
      <p>"You're the only one he seems to behave for at the moment, besides mom. So, yes, you're on Jacen duty." Ezra beamed at his boyfriend as he taped up another box, and Luke rolled his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Fine." He sat Jacen on the floor, keeping his hand behind him just in case, but the baby stood up and tried to make a dash for the door. "No, you have to stay here, sorry little man."</p>
      <p>Jacen flopped down on his bottom, a little harder than he intended, and burst into tears. Luke jumped up from the floor, scooping Jacen up.</p>
      <p>"It's alright," He bounced him gently in his arms, "It's okay, you're okay." Jacen had stopped crying, and he put his head on Luke's shoulder, quickly falling asleep. Luke's heart melted, and he turned his gaze to Ezra. The dark-haired boy was looking up at him with a strange expression on his face, like he was looking at the purest thing he had ever seen.</p>
      <p>"What?" Luke asked, suddenly feeling sheepish as his boyfriend looked at him.</p>
      <p>"Nothing, sorry. You're good with him." Ezra smiled fondly, picking up the box and leading them all down to the moving truck.</p>
      <p>Hera was loading the last few things up, along with Zeb and Alex. Kanan and Sabine were talking with someone who Luke guessed was the real estate agent, they were going over some last details apparently.</p>
      <p>"Is he asleep?" Hera questioned, noticing Jacen in Luke's arms. At his nod, she laughed. "Wow, no one can seem to get him to sleep. You can come again." She joked, before checking that they had everything and taking the baby from Luke.</p>
      <p>Luke noticed that Ezra was looking back at the house, a look of sadness on his face.</p>
      <p>"You okay?" He asked, taking Ezra's hand in his own.</p>
      <p>Ezra nodded, "Yeah, sorry. It's just strange. I've been here since I was adopted and now, we're moving." He turned quickly to look at Luke, "I'm grateful that we're getting a bigger house, don't get me wrong. It's just…"</p>
      <p>"Different."</p>
      <p>"Yeah. That's it." They turned back towards the truck to finish loading everything up.</p>
      <p>Once they were sure everything was packed up, they all headed over to the new house. Luke drove him and Ezra over, and Luke noticed how he was quieter than usual. He knew that Ezra didn't like change, with all the moving around he did before he was adopted when he was a little boy. As he drove, Luke felt Ezra take his hand and he squeezed, trying to show all of his love while also keeping an eye on the road.</p>
      <p>"Thank you for coming to help today." Ezra said quietly, tightening his grip on Luke's hand.</p>
      <p>"Of course. Even if I was assuming I would be moving boxes, and then had a baby shoved in my arms." Luke smiled as Ezra laughed. He was only joking of course, he didn't mind looking after Jacen, he was an angel.</p>
      <p>That evening, after they finished packing most things away, Luke and Ezra sat on the floor of the nursery with Jacen in between them as he played with different toys.</p>
      <p>"What have you got, buddy?" Ezra was led on his stomach, laughing at how the ten-month-old was in awe of everything he found.</p>
      <p>He turned to Luke and waved the elephant, a personal favourite of his, in the boy's face and making Ezra laugh.</p>
      <p>"I should probably get home, let you all settle in." Luke's voice was quiet, as if he didn't mean the words he was saying.</p>
      <p>"Stay."</p>
      <p>He looked at Ezra, and Luke found he couldn't resist his boyfriend as he looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes.</p>
      <p>"Ah!" Jacen screeched, making a dash for the door as he saw his mother.</p>
      <p>"Hey baby!" Hera scooped her son up, walking into the room and looking at the two boys, "We're going to order a pizza, you staying for food Luke? You're perfectly welcome to."</p>
      <p>Luke nodded quickly, "Uh, yeah sure. Thank you."</p>
      <p>"Right, come on you two. Let's go see what everyone wants." She made her way back down the stairs, laughing as Jacen gurgled in her arms.</p>
      <p>"Well, looks like you're staying." Ezra smirked, rolling over on his back and gazing up at Luke.</p>
      <p>"Looks like I am." Luke pressed a kiss to Ezra's forehead, smiling down at him.</p>
      <p>"Good." Ezra smiled before finally getting up and pulling Luke with him, "Come on, we need to tell mom what pizza we want, otherwise she'll just get us a boring one."</p>
      <p>Luke just laughed as he was pulled through the house.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Jyn walked down the street, past a huge oak tree. She smiled, remembering how Wedge had fallen out of it and broken his wrist when they were just kids. She shivered, wishing she had put a coat on as she made her way to Steela and Lux's apartment. Steela had asked Jyn to come over as she needed to speak to her about something; about what though, Jyn didn't know.</p>
      <p>She huffed as she made it to her destination, a puff of condensation coming from her mouth. Steela had always told her to just come in, so there was no awkward waiting. Jyn stepped into the warmth of the home, smiling as she heard Steela and Lux arguing about something.</p>
      <p>She toed her shoes off quietly, trying not to make herself known. Her father had often joked that she was too curious for her own good, but it wasn't that. She never wanted to get involved with all the gossip, but she liked to know what was going on.</p>
      <p>"I'm here!" She yelled, deciding that she shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation.</p>
      <p>The door opened and Steela appeared from the other room, dragging her hand down her face. When she saw Jyn, she smiled and walked over.</p>
      <p>"Ah, there you are." Jyn accepted the hug Steela offered her, smiling as she smelt cinnamon. The older woman had obviously been baking again.</p>
      <p>"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Jyn decided to get straight to the point of her visit.</p>
      <p>"Yes, come on into the kitchen. Do you want a drink?"</p>
      <p>A few minutes later, they both sat at the kitchen table with steaming mugs of tea. Lux had walked in to quickly grab his laptop before disappearing again.</p>
      <p>"Is everything okay?" Jyn asked.</p>
      <p>"Hm? Oh, yeah, we just trying to sort out all the last-minute details. It's stressing Lux out a bit, bless him. Speaking of, I didn't want to ask before because you were dealing with losing your mom." Steela's voice was kind, and it was clear she was trying not to upset Jyn with talk of her mother. "However, I was speaking to your dad and he said I should ask you. Just remember you are able to say no, I won't be offended."</p>
      <p>Jyn nodded for her to go on, wondering what she was talking about.</p>
      <p>"So, here's the thing, I have three bridesmaids' dresses but only two bridesmaids." She smiled as the younger girl's eyes widened, understanding what Steela was asking her.</p>
      <p>"You- you want me to be one?" Jyn asked, slightly shocked. When Steela nodded, the teenager attacking her with a hug.</p>
      <p>"I'll take that as a yes?" She laughed as Jyn pulled back, nodding at her like a maniac.</p>
      <p>"Who else is there?" Jyn asked, her curiosity winning over again.</p>
      <p>"Well, my best friend Violet is my maid of honour and then there's Ahsoka, you know her, right?" At Jyn's nod, the older woman smiled, "And then there's you."</p>
      <p>They talked for a little while longer before Jyn noticed the time, she really should get going. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Ahsoka watched Korkie as he slept, his face finally free of the stress he had been enduring with all these court cases. Plus, he was trying to figure out what was going on with his mother and aunt, as well as doing his regular job.</p>
      <p>She sometimes felt like dragging him off to some island for a month, no matter how selfish of them it was. He deserved to relax, after all, everything he did was for other people.</p>
      <p>Of course, Ahsoka knew she could help him relax to an extent, the night before was a reminder of that. But still, he was going to burn out sooner or later, and she really hoped that he would take a break before that happened.</p>
      <p>Deciding to let him sleep, Ahsoka slipped out of the bed and padded barefoot into the kitchen.</p>
      <p>She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of shirts, and the cool tiles only added to her chill. She set to making coffee, wondering if she should make one for Korkie when he woke. Ultimately deciding that he would probably sleep a little longer, Ahsoka made a single cup before wrapping up in one of the blankets on the couch and turning the TV on. Both her and Korkie had the day off, so there was no need to rush off or get ready. They had the whole day.</p>
      <p>Around an hour later, Ahsoka heard her boyfriend trudging down the hall. He appeared in the living room; his auburn hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes adjusting to the daylight.</p>
      <p>"Good morning, nice hair." Ahsoka teased and Korkie rolled his eyes, yawning as he tried to flatten his locks to no avail.</p>
      <p>"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p>
      <p>"Half twelve."</p>
      <p>Korkie's head snapped towards her, "What?! Why didn't you wake me?"</p>
      <p>She smiled, "Because you were finally getting the sleep you needed." She stood up, abandoning the blanket to wrap her arms around his middle. "Plus, you looked cute. I didn't want to wake you."</p>
      <p>He laughed at her before realising she was shivering from the cold. He wrapped his arms around her, and she smiled as his body heat warmed her.</p>
      <p>Ahsoka hugged him tighter, and he lost his balance and fell- or maybe he just flopped- onto the couch, pulling her on top of him.</p>
      <p>"Well, since half of the day is already gone, I say we stay here on this sofa all day." Korkie smiled up at her and she couldn't help but laugh slightly.</p>
      <p>"Korks, I think that is a wonderful idea."</p>
      <p>Laying her head on his chest, Ahsoka closed her eyes, matching her breathing to his. Korkie ran his hand through her hair, and she let herself fall back into slumber.</p>
      <p>They'd been working their asses off. They deserved this day.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"I'm starting to think you only use me as a pillow." Ezra quipped as Luke lay on top of him.</p>
      <p>"You're comfy." The blond shrugged and Ezra rolled his eyes, yet the smile didn't disappear from his face.</p>
      <p>They were led on Ezra's bed, doing absolutely nothing. Literally just led there, happy to be with each other. Ezra could spend hours with Luke, doing absolutely nothing and it would still be the highlight of his day.</p>
      <p>But then that thought that plagued Ezra's mind came back.</p>
      <p>
        <em>What if it didn't last?</em>
      </p>
      <p>He didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts just came one after another, like a big chain of ideas he really didn't want in his head.</p>
      <p>What if they broke up when they went to college? Would they do long distance? Or would they be near each other?</p>
      <p>"Hey, what's going on in there?" Luke tapped the side of Ezra's head gently, before running his hands through the dark locks that had slipped out of the hair tie.</p>
      <p>"Oh, nothing, just thinking." He didn't want to worry Luke with his thoughts, but at his raised eyebrow, Ezra knew he would have to tell him.</p>
      <p>"I'm just worried, what if we fall apart?"</p>
      <p>Luke sat up, "What do you mean 'fall apart'?"</p>
      <p>"What if when we go to college, things don't work?"</p>
      <p>"You don't think we're going to work?" Luke's voice was full of hurt an Ezra sat up, pulling him into a hug.</p>
      <p>"I don't think that at all. I love you, so damn much. I just don't want to lose you."</p>
      <p>"You won't. I'm not going anywhere; no college or distance can stop me loving you." Luke hugged him back, holing Ezra close as if he never wanted to let go.</p>
      <p>"I know. I know you're not. I'm just…" Ezra trailed off, his hands shaking. He needed to calm down. Nothing was going to happen, he knew that.</p>
      <p>He pulled away and focused on Luke, his blue jumper contrasting with the collar of the white shirt he had underneath. His blond curls, falling into his face. He still wasn't wearing his glasses, but Ezra had guessed he had put his contacts in as he hadn't walked into anything. He was sat crossed-legged, but Ezra could still see the dinosaur socks he was wearing. Luke always had interesting socks, never a boring pair.</p>
      <p>"Hey, you okay?" Luke asked softly, taking Ezra's hands in his own and running his thumb along the knuckles.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. I'm alright." He couldn't help but kiss Luke's forehead, before trailing kisses down his nose and then finally on his mouth.</p>
      <p>"I love you." He whispered, and Luke smiled.</p>
      <p>"I love you too. But I do have to get home."</p>
      <p>Ezra pouted, and he was sure he looked like a child who couldn't have their own way.</p>
      <p>"Nope, stay with me." He fell back on the bed, pulling Luke on top of him.</p>
      <p>"Well I need to go home eventually."</p>
      <p>"Why?" He whined, and Luke laughed.</p>
      <p>"Because you moved in three days ago and I've been here most of the time. Your family will be sick of me. Also, <em>my</em> family would miss me."</p>
      <p>"But I'll miss you!" Ezra was being childish now, but he didn't care. He knew Luke did actually have to get home, Ezra just really didn't want him to go.</p>
      <p>"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. We still getting lunch?" Luke stood up, looking own at Ezra who was still pouting. "Don't look at me like that."</p>
      <p>Luke leaned to down to kiss him, but Ezra wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him down again and kissing him hard.</p>
      <p>"Playing your little trick again, Bridger?"</p>
      <p>"What trick?" Ezra asked, innocence feigned in his voice. He knew exactly what he was doing.</p>
      <p>Luke rolled his eyes, "You wait until I have to leave before you decide to try and get into my pants."</p>
      <p>Ezra just looked into his eyes, dark blue meeting light.</p>
      <p>"Is it working?"</p>
      <p>"Very funny." Luke laughed, standing up again and turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
      <p>Ezra watched him leave, smiling as he called a goodbye and the whole house yelled back. He put his hands behind his head and traced the pattern on the ceiling.</p>
      <p>He missed Luke already. It didn't matter that he would be seeing him the next day, he wanted to see him every second of every day.</p>
      <p>He really was a lovestruck idiot. And no, he didn't care.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Leia Skywalker was an intelligent person. She always had been. But writing an essay on the psychological impact of social media was not her strong point.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Winter?" The blonde looked up from her own laptop, "Any chance you know how social media affects us?"</p>
      <p>"Think about how you feel when scrolling. Base it off of that." Winter said before continuing with whatever question she had to answer for physics.</p>
      <p>Leia's phone started to buzz, but she ignored it, trying to focus on her work. It buzzed again and she caved, checking who was calling her and seeing it was Jyn.</p>
      <p>"Hello?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Hey, are you still with that Han guy?"</em></p>
      <p>"Uhh yeah, why?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Look at what I just sent you."</em></p>
      <p>Leia pulled up her Instagram and checked what her friend had sent her. It was someone's post, and at first she didn't recognise the name, but one look at the image had her heart shattering.</p>
      <p>It was that girl who was at the party over a year ago, Leia vaguely remembered her, Q'ira. It was her and Han, pressed up against one another at what looked to be some sort of party. Hoping that maybe it was an old photo Jyn had found, she looked at the date it was posted, her heart sinking even lower.</p>
      <p>Four hours ago.</p>
      <p>The dorm room's front door opened and Amilyn walked in, anger all over her pretty face.</p>
      <p>"Jyn just sent me the post."</p>
      <p>Leia didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry, but her blood was boiling. She grabbed her coat and left the room, hearing Winter ask Amilyn what was going on. She walked out of the dorm building, her arms crossed and her anger evident in the slight stomp in her step.</p>
      <p>
        <em>If he wasn't happy, why didn't he say something?</em>
      </p>
      <p>She sat on one of the benches outside the dorms, her heart pounding in her chest. She should have known something was going on, Han never spoke to her anymore. Barely even a message back at times. No, she was done. Pulling out her phone, she opened her messages and found his name.</p>
      <p>'<em>We're done. Have fun with her."</em></p>
      <p>He didn't deserve an explanation. He had messed her about enough.</p>
      <p>Leia felt the sadness overtake her anger and she buried her face in her hands, sobs shaking her body as she cried.</p>
      <p>She registered someone sitting next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Leia didn't have to look up to know who it was, she recognised the brown boots.</p>
      <p>"He's a dick. He doesn't deserve you." Amilyn gently pulled her into a hug, and Leia cried into her shoulder.</p>
      <p>They stayed there for a while, the sun beginning to set over the campus and students trying to get back to their dorms or home for the weekend. Leia suddenly wished she had decided to head home, she wanted to hug her family, even if it had only been a week since she last saw them.</p>
      <p>"We should head back inside, it's getting really cold." Amilyn was shivering slightly, and Leia suddenly realised her hands were shaking too, from the cold or her anger she didn't know.</p>
      <p>When they got back to the dorm, Winter set two mugs in front of them and holding her own. "It's cold, you're both probably freezing." She smiled a little awkwardly at Amilyn, but the other girl smiled at her, quietly thanking her.</p>
      <p>They were quiet for a few minutes as they sipped their drinks, but Leia spoke again, her voice quiet and hoarse from crying.</p>
      <p>"Men suck."</p>
      <p>Winter nodded and Amilyn hummed in agreement. Winter suddenly smirked before going to the small fridge in the corner and pulling out a bottle of wine.</p>
      <p>"Wanna drink to forget?"</p>
      <p>Leia and Amilyn both nodded simultaneously. It was Friday, no lectures tomorrow and no reason to be up at the break of dawn.</p>
      <p>Her phone started ringing again, and Leia felt more tears rise when she saw who it was.</p>
      <p>"Block him, Lei." Amilyn said, accepting a glass from Winter. For some reason, Leia answered it, much to the other girls' protests.</p>
      <p>"What is it?"</p>
      <p>"<em>Please let me explain."</em></p>
      <p>"Just tell me the truth. Have you been seeing that girl?"</p>
      <p>There was silence on the other end, and Leia held her breath.</p>
      <p>"<em>She's just a friend, I promise!"</em></p>
      <p>Leia had heard that one before. Just when she thought she had finally found someone who didn't treat her like shit.</p>
      <p>"Goodbye, Han." This time she took Amilyn's advice and blocked him, anger bubbling up inside her again. Winter passed her a glass and she downed it in one.</p>
      <p>About two hours later, the three of them were sat on the floor, two empty bottles on the counter. But they weren't drunk, no not at all.</p>
      <p>Okay, maybe a little.</p>
      <p>"I should have seen this coming." Leia said for the tenth time, her braid falling out and her long her falling in her face.</p>
      <p>"I gave up on dating." Winter shrugged, her words slurring ever so slightly.</p>
      <p>"Yeah well Ami has a boyfriend!" Leia teased her friend, poking her in the ribs and laughing as Amilyn swatted her hand away.</p>
      <p>"He's not my boyfriend! We just hooked up once."</p>
      <p>"So, you did sleep with him!" Leia sat up, staring wide eyed at Amilyn as Winter laughed.</p>
      <p>"Fuck." Amilyn rolled onto her back, and Winter fell backwards in a fit of giggles. Weird, they hated each other earlier and now they were getting on.</p>
      <p>The three of them ended up sleeping on the floor, still in their clothes. Leia woke up with a pounding headache, but laughed at how, at some point in the night, Amilyn had curled up next to her. Winter wasn't there, but she couldn't be far.</p>
      <p>Amilyn turned and sighed in her sleep, and Leia smiled at how peaceful she looked. She tucked a pink lock behind the girls ear, looking up as Winter entered the room with coffee an donuts.</p>
      <p>"Hey." She greeted, much to chipper for someone who drank so much the night before. "You feeling alright?"</p>
      <p>Leia had almost forgotten the events of the day before, but she nodded at Winter, even if her heart was aching more than she could explain.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW- Alcohol, mentioned briefly. Explicit themes, but no descriptions.</p><p>If you understand all the references in the party scene, you passed the vibe check.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe that... that... asshole!" Luke slammed his phone down, making his boyfriend jolt out of his sleep.</p><p>"Who? What's happened?" Ezra sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. Luke was sat at his desk, but Ezra didn't realise he had gotten up.</p><p>"That Han guy Leia was with? Bastard cheated on her!" It was strange to see Luke, usually so sweet and pure, look like he was about to rip someones head off. Ezra did not envy Han. If this was Luke's reaction, he wouldn't want to know Anakin's.</p><p>"Damn. She alright?"</p><p>"Uh, kinda. She found out last night, Jyn told her."</p><p>"Are you gonna find him?" Ezra asked, slightly warily. Luke had a big heart, and he would protect those he loved. But Ezra didn't feel like dragging him to the hospital after he had been beaten up by his sister's cheating ex.</p><p>"No, Lei said if me or dad did anything she would end us." He chuckled and Ezra smiled, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.</p><p>"Hey, isn't she and Ami coming home today?"</p><p>The blond nodded, coming over to sit next to Ezra on the bed again and cuddling back into his side. "Yeah, she just said that they were getting on the train."</p>
<hr/><p>"Come on Lei, we're gonna miss the train!"</p><p>Leia finished zipping up her backpack, rushing out to meet Amilyn. "Sorry! I'm here now."</p><p>The two said their goodbyes to Winter, who was heading home to Alaska the day after, and made their way to the train station. It was easier to get home this way, instead of someone travelling out just to bring them home.</p><p>As it was a Thursday, the train station wasn't too busy much to the girls' relief. Trying to get back to New York during a busy day was a nightmare.</p><p>"I can't believe it's Halloween on Saturday," Leia mused as they found seats, "Feels like yesterday it was last Halloween."</p><p>"I know, it's crazy." Amilyn stared out of the window, her fingers drumming on her lap.</p><p>"You alright?" Leia could tell Amilyn wasn't right today, but she didn't know why.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She turned back to the window and was quiet for the rest of the trip, leaving Leia to her own thoughts.</p><p>She knew her family would fuss over her when she arrived home- especially her mother- but she kind of just wanted to forget about the whole thing.</p><p>Han Solo meant nothing to her anymore.</p><p>At least that's what she kept telling herself.</p><p>Leia knew she would most likely end up crying to her mother. Then she would probably end up getting drunk with her friends at the Halloween party. Then she would have a hangover and regret every decision she had ever made.</p>
<hr/><p>Jyn watched as Steela danced with her new husband, the two of them looking incredibly happy as they swayed to the song. Steela looked beautiful in her dress, and the look on Lux's face when Saw gave her away probably meant that he agreed.</p><p>"They go well together." Someone said from her left, and Jyn turned to her boyfriend. Her plus one was undoubtably Cassian, and he smiled as he put her drink in front of her.</p><p>"They do. Thank you." She motioned to her drink (if anyone asked, it was soda, but she was already tipsy enough for someone to know) before quickly kissing him.</p><p>She hoped Leia was doing okay. She would see her tomorrow and check on her, but it had been a week since it had all happened and Jyn worried about her. Leia didn't seem as chipper as usual when they facetimed, and Jyn knew she had been knocked down hard. But she couldn't spoil a good day with bad thoughts.</p><p>The wedding had gone well, everything going as planned and the good mood spread around the guests, as well as the bride and groom. Jyn watched everyone in the tent: most people were just milling around now, as it was coming to the end of the night- Was it really almost two in the morning? Her father and Saw were talking at one of the tables, Ahsoka was dancing with someone Jyn vaguely recognised, only she didn't know where.</p><p>Then it clicked, it was Korkie. She had met him briefly at Luke and Leia's before and she remembered one of them saying how he and Ahsoka were together now.</p><p>Jyn's attention was dragged away from the two when she noticed Lux quickly head over to a woman sat at a table, two young boys sat with her. The boys were obviously twins, but why they were there Jyn didn't know. She was pretty sure they weren't a relative of Steela's, she had met a lot of them.</p><p>The twin boys did look a lot like Lux now that Jyn could see them properly. They must be related to him in some way.</p><p>Were they his children? Surely Jyn would have known about that. It would have come up at some point.</p><p>"I know what you're thinking." Steela suddenly appeared and sat in the seat next to her, and Jyn tried to act as if she didn't know what the woman was on about. "Don't play dumb. They're not his, there is an explanation but it's not mine to give."</p><p>So, if these twins weren't Lux's children, why did they look so much like him?</p><p>Deciding it was too good of a day to spoil with all these thoughts, Jyn grabbed Cassian's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor for one last dance before the night ended.</p><p>"You look beautiful today." Cassian said as they swayed slightly, "Not that you don't every day, it's just that you…" He trailed off and cringed at himself while Jyn just giggled.</p><p>"You're a dork."</p><p>"That I am. But I'm your dork."</p><p>She grinned. "Yes, yes you are."</p>
<hr/><p>"Artoo! Come here!"</p><p>Ezra laughed as his boyfriend tried to catch the terrier, running through the field towards the lake with the dog's lead in his hand.</p><p>Threepio was happy to just walk next to Ezra, though the boy was surprised he hadn't started following the smaller dog like he usually did.</p><p>"Artoo!"</p><p>
  <em>Splash!</em>
</p><p>Ezra doubled over in laughter, nearly in tears, as he watched Artoo get under Luke's feet, causing the blond to fall into the water. He ran over to make sure Luke was okay, still laughing at the image that was playing over and over in his head.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He wheezed out, laughing harder at the look on Luke's face. However, the boy started laughing as well.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." Luke laughed, getting splashed with more water as Threepio jumped in after Artoo. "Stop laughing at me!"</p><p>Ezra chortled again, but before he could comprehend what was happening, Luke had pulled him into the murky water.</p><p>"What was that for?!" He spluttered.</p><p>Luke cackled, "Not laughing anymore, are you?"</p><p>Threepio paddled by, Artoo trying to keep up with the larger dog. Luke grabbed the terrier and put him on the bank to stop him drowning in the pond.</p><p>"Come on, let's get home." He said, grabbing Ezra's hand and hauling himself out of the water, whistling for the dogs to follow.</p><p>The drive home should have been uncomfortable, considering that both of them were drenched right through, but Ezra found himself too happy to care. It also didn't help that he still hadn't stopped laughing.</p><p>"Honestly, you should have seen when you fell in, it was hilarious."</p><p>"Shut up Ezra." Luke rolled his eyes as they stepped into the house, heading upstairs to grab some towels from the airing cupboard and stepping into his room to get changed.</p><p>"Make me."</p><p>A thought passed through Luke's mind, and he smirked before pushing Ezra down on his bed and climbing on top of him. "Fine. I'll make you shut up."</p><p>Ezra quirked an eyebrow before he matched the other boy's smirk, "And how are you going to do that?"</p><p>"It would be better to show you."</p>
<hr/><p>Leia opened the front door, instantly being bombarded by the dogs.</p><p>"Hey two," She laughed as Threepio started licking her face, "Yes hello."</p><p>"Leia?" Anakin appeared in the hallway, "There she is! My Harvard girl!" He hugged her tight, and Leia smiled, glad she was finally back home. She had missed her family more than she could explain.</p><p>"Ani, is she home?" Padmé shouted from somewhere and Anakin quickly yelled back.</p><p>"Yes, you stay there! We'll come to you."</p><p>Leia laughed, knowing her mother was probably fed up of her dad's worrying. But the baby would be here any day now, and Leia could understand why her father was panicking so much.</p><p>"Anakin for goodness sake! I'm fine!" They met her in the hallway, and Leia couldn't help but rush to her mother, wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>"You okay?" Padmé whispered and Leia found that she couldn't hold it together anymore. The memories of her telling her mother about everything that had happened when she used to go out with Han came to the front of her mind. She broke into tears, hugging her mother tighter, careful not to hurt her or the baby.</p><p>"Come on, we'll go upstairs." Her mother gently took her arm and led her up the steps, and Leia guessed her father knew to let it be as he didn't question anything.</p><p>Once in her room, Leia sat down on her bed, putting her head in her hands and sobbing. She felt her mother rub circles into her back.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me what happened?"</p><p>Leia nodded and started to tell Padmé the whole story.</p>
<hr/><p>Anakin stopped as he climbed the stairs, smiling as he saw Luke and Ezra sat on the floor, laughing at something.</p><p>"You both alright?" He asked, standing in the door frame. The boys looked up, clearly surprised by his presence.</p><p>"Yeah, Ezra seems to find it hilarious that I fell in a pond."</p><p>"In my defence, Anakin, it was incredibly funny." Ezra said, and Anakin was glad the boy had finally stopped calling him 'Mr Skywalker'. He had known the kid since he was four; just because he was dating his son didn't mean he had a different opinion of him.</p><p>Don't get it wrong, if Ezra hurt Luke, not that he thought he would, Anakin would find him. No one hurts his children.</p><p>That's why he was so pissed off with Han. He had known him from the military. He thought he was a good man. He trusted him with his daughter. His little girl.</p><p>And he broke that trust.</p><p>Moving from Luke's room and leaving the boys alone, Anakin knocked on his daughter's bedroom door. A soft 'come in' was heard, and he pushed the door open.</p><p>Padmé was sat on Leia's bed, scrolling on her phone. Their daughter was fast asleep next to her, her cheeks still damp from tears.</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>Padmé looked up at him and sighed, "He really hurt her."</p><p>"I know he did. Part of me wants to go and find him."</p><p>"Ani, no. You know that would only cause more problems." Her voice was serious, and Anakin knew she was right. "If she needs our help, she'll tell us. For now, we just need to be there for her."</p><p>He nodded, "She's got a big heart."</p><p>"She's like you. She wears her heart on her sleeve and would do anything for those she loves." Padmé smiled, before turning serious again, "We both know some people take that for granted."</p><p>Anakin was instantly reminded of his past, with how Maul manipulated him into things, knowing Anakin couldn't say no.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I just want to protect her. All three of them, and one isn't even born yet!" He yelled slightly and Leia stirred before turning in her sleep.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart. I know you do. But you can't keep them shielded from the world forever." Padmé slowly stood up, coming over to hug him.</p><p>"Can I at least interrogate every boy that comes into our house?"</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes, "No."</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, do you think my dad would know who this Maul guy was?" Korkie sat up, jostling Ahsoka awake from where she was asleep on top of him.</p><p>"What?" She asked sleepily, it was the middle of the night and she was not even slightly awake yet.</p><p>"My dad," He asked again, "Do you think he would have any idea who the guy is? I know it was dark when Gramps was killed, but surely a name would help dad recognise him."</p><p>He was blabbering now and Ahsoka had to grab his arm as he launched out of bed, "Korks, babe, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep, we can figure this out in the morning."</p><p>"No, it's eight in the morning in London, he's probably awake." Before she could stop him, Korkie had dialled his father's number. He disappeared into the other room, and Ahsoka couldn't make out what he was saying.</p><p>Ten minutes later, he appeared back in the bedroom, his already pale face was even paler.</p><p>"Korkie you're scaring me, what's happening?"</p><p>"Maul. He was the one that had Anakin before he was adopted." He stared at his phone again before shaking his head, "I need to call him."</p><p>Ahsoka jumped up at that, "Korkie no, he's already stressed enough with the baby coming, he doesn't need you calling him about this at three in the morning." She took his hands, frowning when she felt them shaking.</p><p>"We'll go over tomorrow and talk to Anakin. Is your dad okay?"</p><p>"Uhm, he sounded shocked and quiet, I couldn't really tell. I should call him again, make sure he's okay." He reached for the phone again and called the number before Ahsoka could stop him.</p><p>"Dad? Yeah, I'm sorry for dropping that on you… Yeah I know… I know. Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, or later. Whatever makes sense." He hung up and spoke quietly, "He's okay, he's going to tell my mum when she gets up."</p><p>His blue eyes seemed to stare forward for ages, looking at nothing. He just looked numb.</p><p>Ahsoka's heart thumped in her chest, and she stared at her boyfriend. The information suddenly sunk in and she realised what was going through his head.</p><p>They had something against Maul. One step closer to getting the justice Qui-Gon deserved.</p><p>"Hey," She stood up and took Korkie's hand again, "Let's get some tea. It's alright."</p><p>They started to move to the kitchen, and Ahsoka started to heat the water up, smiling as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.</p><p>Korkie kissed her temple softly, and she smiled. "You okay?"</p><p>He nodded before resting his chin on top of her head, once again making her feel short. She wasn't even that short, but Korkie was incredibly tall. He even made Anakin look short.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry for freaking you out."</p><p>"It's alright." She poured two mugs and set them on the table, sitting in his lap when he sat at the small table.</p><p>"I like you being here." Korkie barely spoke above a whisper, but Ahsoka heard him loud and clear.</p><p>"I like being here."</p><p>"Then stay."</p><p>She smiled at him, "You know I have to go to work, so do you." He gave her a look and she studied him for a moment. "Wait, are you asking me to move in with you?"</p><p>His smiled before his face fell slightly, "I didn't mean to rush, it's just I love you and I-"</p><p>She cut him off by kissing him quickly, and he laughed when she pulled away.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes?"</p><p>Ahsoka just smiled and nodded, kissing him again, harder this time.</p><p>"I can finally move out of my tiny apartment!"</p><p>"Yes, you can." He laughed, "And you get to live with me."</p><p>"Yeah, that is a plus I suppose." She teased and Korkie rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're hilarious."</p><p>She smirked at him, "I really am. I'm also tired, can we go back to sleep."</p><p>Before she could get up, Korkie had lifted her up and was walking back to his- no, their- bedroom.</p><p>"Tomorrow we're both pulling sickies and sleeping for the whole day." He said as he placed her on the bed.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, "That is a wonderful plan."</p>
<hr/><p>"So, we're taking Jacen and dropping him at Zeb and Alex's?" Sabine asked, from where she was putting the costume on the baby. Halloween wasn't until tomorrow, but they were having the party that night as Hera and Kanan were out for the night.</p><p>"Yep, that's what mom and dad said before they left." Ezra shouted back from the kitchen where he was putting the drinks out.</p><p>Hera and Kanan were going out for the night, and they had allowed their teenagers to have a Halloween party as long as nothing got too crazy.</p><p>"Oh my… Ez, come see."</p><p>Ezra headed back to the living room and grinned at the sight. Jacen had a pumpkin costume on, with a stalk hat to match. It was adorable, anyone could see that. Even ice-cold hearts would melt. Jacen looked incredibly happy in it, and he waddled over to his big brother, raising his arms to show he wanted to be picked up.</p><p>"Well, don't you look adorable!" Ezra cooed, picking the baby up and his heart melted when Jacen squealed in delight</p><p>"We should head out now. We can get changed after we drop him at Zeb's." Sabine said, grabbing her denim jacket before they left.</p><p>It wasn't that dark yet, just after sunset. Jacen was probably still a bit young to even register what was going on, but if Ezra was being honest it was nice to see him out and about, practically walking on his own now. He would be one in just under two weeks, and it blew Ezra's mind how fast the past year had gone. The new-born attached to all those tubes had transformed into the little presence that made their home even more chaotic, yet even more full of love.</p><p>They went around the neighbourhood before Jacen started to get a bit whiny, so the three of them headed over to their brother's apartment.</p><p>"Was he alright?" Zeb asked as he took the now sleeping baby from his sister. It always made Ezra laugh how delicate Zeb was with Jacen, considering his huge build. Then again, his brother was a gentle giant.</p><p>"Yeah, he just got fed up after a while. We need to go though, sorry, still need to set everything up." Ezra said, following Sabine out of the door.</p><p>"Ah yeah. If you need anything, me and Alex are here." Zeb smiled at them before waving and shutting the door behind them.</p><p>'Right, come on Bine. Let's get this party started."</p>
<hr/><p>"You know, considering you're afraid of clowns, you seem to like the Joker a lot."</p><p>Luke laughed as Ezra wrapped his arm around his waist, "I used to love watching Batman with Korkie when we were little. Just memories I guess."</p><p>"Yeah my dad is like that with scooby-doo. He used to love it, and he would watch it with his mom before she died." Luke listened intently as Ezra spoke, latching onto every word he said.</p><p>There was suddenly a flash of red hair, and Luke swallowed nervously before realising it was just someone dressed as Jessica Rabbit.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?" Ezra placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, gently getting his attention. He must have noticed him staring, "Who was it?"</p><p>Luke exhaled quickly, "Nothing, just someone with red hair. I panicked, that's all."</p><p>"Luke, she's not here. She's not going to hurt us anymore."</p><p>He knew Ezra was on about Mara Jade, and as much as Luke wanted to pretend the thought of her appearing again didn't bother him, he found himself on guard anytime she was mentioned.</p><p>"She could still put it on the internet. Everyone knows me, and you know how our society is with anyone being gay; it's a huge thing." Luke found himself getting angry and he had to stop himself yelling before everyone started looking at him.</p><p>"So, you're worried about Mara telling everyone that we're together. The same everyone that has come to all of these parties and seen us making out many times?" Ezra raised his eyebrow and Luke mentally face palmed.</p><p>"You're right."</p><p>The other boy smirked, "I always am."</p><p>"Luuuukkeeee!" Jyn suddenly appeared, hugging her boy very awkwardly. Luke stumbled against her weight before laughing. "Sorry, my legs gave out."</p><p>"You alright?" He asked, laughing at her when Ezra took the fake horns off of her head.</p><p>"Yeah, Cassian and Wedge started playing some drinking game and I got bored watching them. So, I came to find you two." She grinned, snatching the horns back from Ezra.</p><p>"Oh, so we're your second choice?" Ezra aid dramatically, and Jyn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"No, but every time I try to find you guys, you're basically fucking. "</p><p>Luke made a scoffing sort of noise and Ezra choked on his drink, the alcohol spraying from his nose. Jyn cackled as the boy held his nose, complaining that it burnt. Luke tried to ask if he was okay but couldn't due to laughing too hard.</p><p>"Okay, why is he choking?" Sabine yelled from where she was sat in Ketsu's lap in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Nothing, go back to screwing your girlfriend." Ezra managed to wheeze out.</p><p>"Haha you're hilarious, Ez." Sabine rolled her eyes, but pulled Ketsu up and dragged her up to her bedroom, abandoning the party. Luke didn't want to put too much thought into it really.</p><p>Jyn ran off again to find Leia and some of their other friends. Cassian joined them, but Wedge was nowhere to be found. Then again, neither was Amilyn.</p><p>Luke raised his eyebrows, at this point everyone would end up getting with someone by the end of the night, relationship or not.</p>
<hr/><p>"I thought she didn't like him like that though?" Jyn asked her best friend, looking to the direction that Amilyn and Wedge had disappeared.</p><p>Leia shrugged, "She doesn't. That's what she told me anyway."</p><p>"Then why do they keep running off together? She's going to lead him on." Jyn sounded disappointed, and Leia had to agree. Amilyn knew better than that.</p><p>"She's not leading him on, don't worry." Cassian suddenly spoke from where he was talking with Bodhi.</p><p>"How do you know?" Leia questioned, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"Because Wedge told me. They're not necessarily interested in each other anymore, but… well, you know." Cassian smirked slightly and Jyn and Leia looked at each other in shock.</p><p>"I knew they slept together that night, but I didn't know it had happened more than once." Leia guffawed and Jyn soon joined in.</p>
<hr/><p>"What's the bet our house is trashed?" Hera asked her husband as they walked up to their front door. They had finally been out together, the first time since before Kanan was attacked.</p><p>"It's our kids, it's a mess even without a party." He muttered, holding her arm with one hand and using the other to hold his cane.</p><p>Hera opened the front door and was instantly greeted by Chopper and the sound of laughter from the living room. The house wasn't actually that bad, aside from a few red cups left on the floor and cabinets.</p><p>Surprisingly, it was only Ezra and the twins sat on the floor, everyone else seemed to have gone home. It was half twelve, so Hera was shocked to see most people gone.</p><p>"Hey, you three. Where's everyone else?"</p><p>"Either gone home or gone on their own… adventure." Ezra said from where he was led on the couch, Luke draped on top of him.</p><p>"Ahh, right." Hera started up the stairs, her husband following behind her as Ezra yelled to them again-</p><p>"Sabine's in her room, but I'd avoid her room for tonight if I were you."</p><p>Kanan sighed, "Blunt as always Ezra."</p><p>A few minutes later, Hera came back down the steps just as Ezra shut the front door.</p><p>"Twins just left; I'll tidy everything up now everyone has gone." He said, yawning slightly.</p><p>"It's fine, love. It's not that bad, we can sort it tomorrow. Get some sleep." She smiled, filling up a glass with water.</p><p>"M'kay. Night, mom." And with that he ran up the stairs, leaving Hera to check the doors and switch off the lights.</p>
<hr/><p>"Be quiet, mom and dad are probably asleep."</p><p>"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Luke rolled his eyes at his sister, "It's one in the morning."</p><p>The twins' laughter could have convinced anyone that they were drunk or at least tipsy, but truth be told they weren't. Luke untied his docs and Leia slipped off her heels, right as a noise was heard from the kitchen.</p><p>"Luke, Leia?"</p><p>The two entered the kitchen to see their parents still up, mugs of tea set in front of them. Anakin's mug was nearly empty, but Padmé had barely touched hers.</p><p>"Well they're not tripping over, so maybe they've actually come home from a party sober." Anakin smiled at his wife, and she gave him a half-hearted one in return.</p><p>"And, get this, Luke actually came home instead of staying with Ezra. Halloween surprise!" Leia spoke sarcastically and Luke mock laughed.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you're hilarious Lei."</p><p>Anakin laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>'Alright, I'm going to bed before anymore 'Halloween surprises'."</p><p>"Ani?" Padmé spoke very quietly, and she made no attempt to move. "There may be one more surprise."</p><p>"Why, you okay?" Anakin looked back at her, his eyes suddenly widening in realisation.</p><p>"My water just broke."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments motivate me to write more and are greatly appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>